


Bitch TiTS

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Series: Bitch TiTS [1]
Category: Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 75,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: Because I wanted to contribute to the TiTs fandomThey go there, get the effeminate guy but he’s changed into a frog to survive. He’s also got a harem (sort of. He worked out a deal to provide offspring in exchange for passage and sanctuary.) of frog girls and tentacle amazons. They boogie out of there (because why?) with Bee-girl as a stow away. When just about to execute/send away said stow away they are attacked. Escape pods are ejected. Only a few of the original team members land on the same planet with bee-girl and frog-boi. With horny and dangerous pirates circling the wreckage and their hacker (frog-boi) drying out on the desert (and unknown) planet, things are bound to get hot.





	1. Big-inning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I am a little under the weather and have an appointment with a physician later. But for now I wanted to post these two chapters and hopefully a third one on the way.  
> I do not own this, it belongs to Fenexo and various writers/programmers/etc. at this link (or around there about): https://www.fenoxo.com/category/trials-in-tainted-space/?age-verified=6bdbe41c20
> 
> I will also be posting solar system maps on our tumblr to give a better idea of what is where: https://dunesofblack.tumblr.com/post/178264157757/trials-in-tainted-space-fanfic-maps 
> 
> Take care all and have a good night/day. =)

Esbeth, Mhen’ga. 3028 A.C.

 

No one was going in or out, except those adventurous types who liked to trek through the jungle for no apparent reason. At least not in the past. But when an Ausar troop carrier landed with a predatory hiss all bets were off. Ten highly trained J.A.F. marines hustled out of their ship, their dog-ears twitching this way and that. Each armed for a tactical assault.

Even Syri Dorna, an ex-J.A.F. marine shemale, noticed them as she was playing the interfaced shooter at Burt’s Badass Mead Hall. Her own dark ears twitched and she gave the wind a precautious sniff before tensing up. Fur on her forearms and calves stood on end. Her ordinarily lively tail stilled.

Terran scientists reported that Ausars and what the Terran’s called dogs shared common traits, and sometimes instincts. Syri felt a growl creep up to the back of her throat. She didn’t know who these soldiers where or what their outfit was, but their presence set her hair on end.

Behind the bar Burt washed out a glass next to the shotgun he had hidden. Doing the best he could to appear calm to ease the tension among his customers. Carl Jakovich, the bald little man who owned the weapon shop in Esbeth, had also caught the danger that lingered in the wind. He put the closed sign up on the front door and pulled down the metal sheet walls that he never used. He hoped they would never be used again.

A tight-bodied male officer in flight uniform walked rigidly out of the prefabricated customs office. The grey-eyed Ausar surveyed the hand-packed gravel streets with a sneer. He hated back water planets, but equally hated shirking duty. Several years ago a crack desk-jocky, a think tank with several masters in computer science and programing as well as a doctorate in xeno-biology and chemistry, had been sent to this crap heap of a planet with a small team of armed mercenaries. The exploratory were tasked by the Ausril Technical University to catalogue the various habits of the local indigenous species, particularly the Kerokoras. Lylith Atrial, the nerdling in question, had been specifically asked to find any clues the Kerokoras’s past as a species if he could.

The Ausar officer tisked at the absent virgin tech-geek. “Captain Fuloosha!”

A dark haired, muscular Ausar with steel grey eyes spun a quick about-face, throwing a quick salute. “Yes Major Sadak?”

“Take your team and start at the last coordinates of Dr. Atrial’s camp. Follow the trail from there. If you find any of the assets alive, take them into custody. If you find them dead, search the remains then destroy them. Collect all research you locate. The J.A.F. and Ausril Tech, not to mention the King himself have interest in this venture.” Major Sadak’s squinted at each of the soldiers in turn, making sure to give the Captain a double dose of intent. “The flight-tech team and I will be monitoring your progress from the ship. Move out!”

The squad moved as one, sweeping east past the bar and slipping through the two watchtowers into the thick jungle. Sergeant Jannsya in the rearguard barely noticed as sign as she disappeared into the depths with the rest of her team.

It read: Danger! Do not enter the jungle unarmed. Native creatures are proven to be both hostile and extremely sexual.

Shade gave birth to darkness and the light barely shone through the upper canopy. Among the vastly thick and enormously tall trees wove two paths. The first was little more than a footpath overgrown with foliage and broad-leafed plants, vanishing further into the east. The second path appeared man-made, joining the one from Esbeth but curving south.

Captain Jarred Fuloosha paused for a moment, letting his team adjust to the gloom. He didn’t want his troops blind to the lusty creatures Mhen’ga had. Captain Fuloosha was in the vanguard with Lieutenant Brunos KragnJhord and First Sergeant Nikla Tylith, both experienced shooters who were acting as the team’s forward shield. Their thick body armor and Salamander Class Shield Generators in combination with their Hammer Carbines made a formidable defense-offense.  

Behind them was Second Lieutenant Myraa Tylith, Nikla Tylith’s sister, who was one of the two ‘cutters’ of the group. A cutter’s specialty was fast melee attack that shocked the enemy from the back or sides, usually in a surprise attack. But in the old war she had just been a scout, albeit a deadly one.

There was the heart of the squad, Sergeants First Class Volk Nordi and Nickola Vjander as well as Sergeant Major Ulyssis Redneger and Staff Sergeant Ylla Bradnith, all clustered around the team’s designated angel of a medic: Lieutenant Ailla Wessinger. The group was the general body of the team, carrying supplies and while being the general support.

The vanguard was composed of the team’s second ‘cutter’/sniper Sergeant Major Trisha Knoxz and rookie marksman/sniper Sergeant Erricka Jannsya. Each of them was armed for close and long ranged combat while the rest of the team had only medium to short range weapons.

Once it had been a minute since he had regained his keenness of sight Captain Fuloosha signaled forward, turning north with the path among cut-back ferns. The air was humid, hot, and inseminated with pollen. The Captain grunted as he put his arm over his sensitive Ausar nose to stifle a brewing sneeze. One would think that the plants were trying to bukkake the fuck out of the forest the way they were spreading so much pollen. Or it could be the work of the indigenous bee-people Captain Fuloosha heard about? He had to admit, the route looked well packed to be a mere game trail.

Said path began to squirm north like a snake before bending around a large tree to head east. Passing by Erricka flicked one of the deep purple leaves that hung from the lower branches, smiling at the reminder her of her younger sister’s toys. Further on there was a wide canopy of nothing but ferns, the rich brown soil moistened by the drops that fell from the behemoth leaves above.

Captain Fuloosha signaled to stay vigilant. Up ahead the foliage was clear and carefully pushed away from the obvious path east. Each soldier gripped their weapon tighter before moving again. The eastern path split north and south, the trail in front of them ceasing in a tight grove of dead trees colored grey and sprouting with bioluminescent fungus. It looked like an eldritch graveyard with no other side visible to the eye.

With the Ausril Tech camp somewhere south and east the Ausar Captain led them deeper into the jungle. Traveling along the strange path, rustles and strange animal calls throbbed the air throughout the canopied forest. Metallic trees and strange, psychedelically colored lichens that dotted the path made each of the team wonder exactly what strange, alien world they had stumbled into.

The holo-map on the Captain’s forearm fuzzed for a bit. He grunted, it wasn’t like field tested technology to bug just because of a change of atmosphere. However, the original camp was just south of their position. The topographical scan showed there was an incline that way, something of a forested valley which was colder than the surrounding area.

 _No choice to the matter. Forward it is._ The Ausar Captain thought to himself. He looked back at his team and motioned ahead.

He only got a few feet before Lieutenant KragnJhord put a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look back the Captain saw that one of his team was missing. Sergeant First Class Nordi had, for all intents and purposes, disappeared.

 _What the hell?_ He gave the rearguard a questioning look.

Both shook their heads, they had no idea what had happened either. There was a shudder among the vegetation where they had come from. Some of the thick vines that draped to the ground near the path twitched and writhed.

“Come!” Captain Fuloosha commanded.

Quick with precision the soldiers circled around their commander, becoming a miniature terran porcupine of firepower. There was a loud hissing from the way they had come and glowing yellow orbs could faintly be seen in the jungle gloom. Lieutenant KragnJhord and Sergeant Jannsya carefully took aim, awaiting their Captain’s consent.

It never came. A rustling of bushes to the south, where they were originally headed, broke with the appearance of an exotic bee-girl. The female could have been little more than 5’4” and covered from head to toes in shiny black-yellow chitin. Although it could have been her alien physiology she didn’t look a day older than twenty. Down-like hair fell from her head down to her shoulders in a yellow-black pattern. She was armed with dozens of sharp darts on her belt, noticeably discolored with substances, and a number of glass containers at hand full of alien chemicals. A threatening full bee-like abdomen grew behind her with a deadly-looking stinger. Her eyes were a vibrant, and at the moment shocked, gold.

Bee-girl’s hands shot up, dropping the empty reed basked she had been carrying. “Don’t shoot, please! I mean you no harm.”

The rustling vines caught her attention. “Come with me. Being with a hungry Zil is better than treading near a sex starved Venus Pitcher I’d imagine. Come!” She swiftly picked her basket back up and was inching back the way she had come, keeping her eyes on the vines.

Giving a nod and motioning forward, the squad moved as one at the Captain’s command toward the odd bee-girl. “What about my man?” The commander asked as he and the bee-girl were surrounded by the rest of his squad.

Hesitant, the Zil looked down. “He will be milked by the Elder Venus Pitcher for some time, his seed is full of protein and the plant-woman will likely not release him until she has had her fill. Then he can make his way back to the offworlder village.”

The Captain growled as he looked back at the settling vines. Taking the Captain’s tone as angered the Zil blushed and lowered her head. “I’m sorry! It’s impossible to know where the Elder Venus is unless she comes above ground again, and she won’t until she’s done with her prey. I’m sorry.”

“If nothing can be done now then nothing can be done, the mission takes priority.” Captain Fuloosha grunted, shouldering his weapon. “Girl, do you know of a camp not too far south of here? There should be a group of men with equipment studying plants and such.”

“Yes! You are the offworlders that Lylith Tree-Climber told us would come!” The Zil female practically lit up with comprehension. “Follow me! I will take you to the camp, you have been expected for some time.”

As she beckoned the bee-girl hopped back the way she had come, nearly bouncing off the trees with excitement. South was a little misty, obstructing good vision of any possible horizon. A small, sleek drone bearing the U.G.C. Peacekeeper emblem is hovered above the center of the path, puttering around in a small circle.

When the party approached, the drone uttered a clear mechanical recording: “Peacekeeper Inoue has posted the following safety advisory: beyond this point, the southern area of jungle is classified as a level four threat and is to be avoided if at all possible. Repeat: Peacekeeper Inoue has classified the local species ‘Vanae’ as a level four threat. This species is highly aggressive. Only well-equipped explorers with significant off-world experience should proceed beyond this point.”

“Fuck that.” Sergeant Major Knoxz huffed.

The bee-girl chuckled nervously and gave a sympathetic smile as she led them further into the southern jungle. Following the path as it headed directly north to south on a steep slant. The more they moved south, the more the path seemed to descend into a natural valley. The trees defied the incline, strangely growing taller and thicker the further the path descended. This area was thin with mist. But it seems to get thicker further down. Errika looked back to see the faint flickering of the luminous tree lichen by the way they had come.

Trudging further south the foliage grew thinner here than the rest of the jungle. In every direction there were thick, ancient looking trees, possibly centuries old. Their pale trunks covered in bioluminescent lichen. The bee-girl carefully, almost reverently stepped amongst the large trees as if paying the old giants a passing homage. The whole area was covered in dewy fog, with only the bioluminescent lichen and the squad’s artificial tactical lights as guidance. With path continuing north and upward, or south to what looked like the valley floor. The mist seemed thinner to the north.

“How much further miss? The records say the camp should be to the south.” The Captain called.

Turning the Zil motioned with her arm. “Not much further, but the camp is further east.”

“I see, lead us on miss.”

“Nihzy.” The bee-girl did a little curtsy. “You can call me Nihzy.”

Nihzy led the J.A.F. squad further in until they were standing at the bottom of a thick, misty valley, surrounded by colossal trees covered in luminous lichen. The pulsing colors lit up the eerily thick mist. It didn’t feel like a safe place to be standing. The cold temperature and moisture clung to everything like it was alive. Behind them to the north the path leading up and out of the fog filled valley bid them farewell. With the valley all around them the freedom of movement in any other direction, but the fog made it hard to see what lay a few feet in front of the squad’s gunsights.

Turning east towering, titan-sized trees enclosed around them from every direction, each one pale as death and lined with luminous lichen. The omnipresent mist was almost completely deprived sight. Instead of vision, their keen Ausar ears picked up hard sounds of dripping water, sharp rustling of leaves, and spontaneous clicking insects.

As the ground only looked safe to walk west or south; the Zil expertly tiptoed south where the mist was so thick the party would have been lost had they not had a guide, who seemed to read the blinking, multi-colored lichen like a blind person reading brail. Moisture clung to the team’s armor as they trudged forth, utterly surrounded by a blanket of white.

The Captain instinctually felt something blocking the way east, something too tall to climb. Most likely a natural bluff formed from the constant flooding in the rainy season. Every other direction seemed okay but it was hard to tell in the mist.

The fog seemed to thin out, revealing the edge of a narrow gorge that ran from the east. A small brook trickled audibly at the bottom and the Captain saw the easy way down as the Zil hopped across it, a fallen tree spanning the gorge offering an easy way across. The fallen tree looked sturdy, perhaps recently felled exactly for this purpose. The Captain nodded his silent approval, fairly sure it would hold his team even if they all crossed at once.

Traveling east along the narrow gorge a small creek babbled and gurgled through its center. It trickled down from the west where a small path led up and out of the gorge. Walls of earth surrounded the Ausar squad on the sides, looming like the sides of a massive grave. It was hard to walk without stepping into the creek, the Zil girl dancing light-footed on a small cleft that jutted out a little from the sides. The temperature was noticeably cooler, but the mist had thinned.

The sides of the chasm were quite high and the canopy thick as the trek east stretched on. Mud and water was starting to weigh down the cutter’s boots. Second Lieutenant Tylith hissed her disapproval, their little party had gone further into the jungle than she liked. They could call for back up at any time yes, but even a primitive guerilla force could ambush them with moderate success in this environment. And the worst thing was that the Ausars were on foreign ground while the natives had ‘home field advantage’ as the Terran’s called it. She noticed the Captain and the other two Vanguard stiffening and noting their environment like she was. They sensed it to, if somebody was to pick a kill zone this gorge would be it.

Very little light reached through the canopy making it hard to see where the solid footholds were. Icy water splashed and against boot clad feet, the creek running through the heart of the gorge picked up speed the further east they went. The eager Zil girl led them downstream to a root-lined break in the gorge climbing up to a short alcove in the woods above. She stretched out a hand to help the squad up the slick dirt walls.

Nihzy blew a low to high whistle, letting the eerie note warble a little at the end. A responding note answered it, a sweet warble that would have made anybody think it was a song bird of some kind. Nihzy smiled as she beckoned them up with her.

Underneath a short, stubbly tree that looked positively squashed compared to its towering peers a flat alcove of strange blue grass had grown. The gnarled tree branches, warped and sickly looking, almost as if giant hands have molded it without a single care for aesthetics, held a host of unnaturally still ornaments. Dozens of light reflecting irises stared back at them from the half-dark foliage. The roots of the deformed tree were large and pervasive, blocking passage in almost every direction. The only path was back down into the river lined gorge. To either side of the clearing a group of Vanae warrior women detached themselves from the shrubbery, tracking the offworlder’s every movement with sharp spears in hand. Their sightless faces perceiving with their other senses and their bodacious bodies ready for a fight.

As each of the Ausar soldiers climbed up the bank they positioned themselves around the Captain like a shield, weapons loose but ready. Vanae eyed Ausar and Ausar eyed Vanae. And from the deformed tree a hesitant croak was quickly cut off.

Nihzy jumped in, trying her best to appear like everything was normal but looked the part of a nervous wreck. “Sooo, um, I came back because these offworlders knew of Lylith Tree-climber and they had the ears described.” From the shadows of the tree a few of the glowing eyes came a little into the light. Kerokoras of different colors, like Terran’s “poison dart frogs”. Each moving sensuously along on thin but powerful limbs. Each of the flat-chested, wide-hipped frog girls stared cautiously from a distance ready to bolt at the slightest twitch.

A dark mass also came from the darkness molding into the form of a busty, black colored Vanae. Her lengthy tentacle-hair and skirt, not to mention her sizable E-cup breasts, exhumed the essence of femininity. The amazon’s tentacles and body markings glowed in grey colored bioluminescent. Her inverted nipples seemed to lactate a transparent, violet goo. Even though she kept her eyes closed she stared straight at the intruders, never flinching a she haughtily approached them.

“You are back Zil maiden Nihzy, but you have brought unwelcome outsiders. If my hunting party had not been here the hatchery of Lylith Tree-Climber might have been violated.” The low, sensual voice of the Vanae matron echoed like notes of a harp across the humid clearing. “Unwanted outsiders are any maiden’s prize.” She licked her lips, almost tasting the virile offworlder semen.

“B-b-bu-but you can’t!” Nihzy scrambled to get in between the Vanae Matron and the Ausar tactical squad. She knew the odds favored neither side, and that Lylith had waited long for fellow tribesmen to arrive. “Please Matron Shra-tahsi!” The young bee-girl hastily bowed to both sides. “Offworlder’s chief! Please, Lylyth has longed to see his own people again. Let us at least hear them.”

Shra-tahsi’s lips twitched slightly, and slowly she nodded. “We will hear them out. But I would like to listen to the voice of a maiden rather than that of a male.”

Captain Fuloosha nodded as respectfully as he could in the black Vanae’s direction and motioned Second Lieutenant Myraa Tylith forward. Sergeant Erricka Jannsya nervously rubbed her thumb over the stock of her rifle. As her mentor Myraa Tylith walked forward she took a breath and eased it out again.

“Matron Shra-tahsi, we are representatives of the Ausaril monarchy and the J.A.F. Peacefully we come seeking one of our own and bear no ill will to the inhabitants of this place.” The Lieutenant’s sandy blond ears twitched and her fluffy tail swirled despite the humidity.

“Oh? Is that so?” The Vanae Matron braced her chin in her hand, letting her pointer and middle fingers arch up her cheek. She eyed the tactical squad from the J.A.F. then Nihzy and then stole a glance back at the deformed tree. “Then I don’t suppose you would be up for a fight would you?”

Second Lieutenant Tylith stiffened, the Captain squinted, Nihzy gasped. The Matron Shra-tashi laughed haughtily. “Too much to ask?”

“No.” The Ausar Second Lieutenant stepped forward, arms loose at her sides. “Not too much to ask.” Her eyes keen with savage light.

“Very well then.” The Matron motioned for a spear, and caught the long Varina birch weapon without a glance. She twirled the weapon about almost appearing as if she was dancing. Her glowing tentacle-hair and skirt, not to mention her sizable breasts, made her look incredibly feminine. The amazon’s tentacles and body markings glowing a subdued and bioluminescent spectrum. As she swung her pointed spear around in her webbed hands, Tylith eyed her bare boobs bouncing about. The Matron’s inverted nipples were lactating a transparent, violet goo. Meanwhile her tentacle-like tail whipped around as she ‘danced’, another weapon in the alien woman’s natural arsenal.

Aiming for a sensitive spot Tylith became a blur as she rushed in, unsheathing the shock blade from her waist and popping the hilt into the targeted area before darting back. The Vanae matron reeled, stunned at the sudden and precise attack. She was having a hard time coming to her senses. The Second Lieutenant had chosen her strike point wisely.

Shra-tashi struggled, regaining her balance and recovered from the blow. She twirled the spear and adopted a fighting stance. Second Lieutenant nodded and did the same. The Vanae pressed herself to the ground and all but disappeared, becoming indiscernible from the grass she stood on. Tylith gave an aggravated hiss, she had heard Vanae were born with chameleon camouflage abilities. Apparently the older ones got good at it.

There was sudden movement slightly to the Second Lieutenant’s left and saw the dark Vanae squeezing her huge breasts. Several gropes make a stream of milk squirt at the Ausar cutter. Tylith dodged the milk as it shoot past her ear. Shra-tachi steadied her spear, moving back into her fighting stance with a smirk.

The lithe huntress danced up towards Tylith, her glowing luminescent ‘skirt’ twirling about her body. Suddenly she crouched and her tail sweeps at Tylith’s feet. The Second Lieutenant fell to the ground but rolled out, coming to rest in a crouch. Shra-tashi grinned victorious, closing in on the tumbled opponent. She led into a follow-up attack, cracking her spear down on Tylith.

Tylith slipped to the side and swiped her shock blade up at the Vanae, landing a hit on the Matron. But the veteran and brood mother of the Vanae was not through. Her tentacle skirt began to wrap around Tylith’s waist and lower body. Tylith felt her suckers begin to stick to her skin. She was trying to pin her down. Tylith struggled but couldn’t shake her off as she wrapped around her lower body and noticeable thighs, pulling herself flush against the Ausar’s skin. Her milk-filled udders rubbed against Tylith, coating the Ausar in her milky-violet milk. Tylith felt her cheeks begin to flush. All of a sudden she started to lose the ability to move her limbs, but not the ability to feel what was happening to them. And what was happening felt so good.

Nerves fired off one after another as Tylith felt her nethers heat up. Her pussy was aching, twitching and writhing for attention. It had to be that breast milk that was smothered onto her. Damn did it feel good!

 _Damn it! It’s been too long._ Tylyth hissed between clenched her teeth as her vision began to blur and her head go numb. _Too long since I’ve had time to ‘clean the guns’. Fucking tentacle-sex amazons! Never an easy day is there?_

Displaying a remarkable degree of flexibility, the Second Lieutenant managed to twist and turn out of Shra-tashi’s grasp, pushing her off and getting back up. Tylith was positively dripping with sticky goo. It was going to be close one.

The blind huntress picked up her spear once again. “By the Sky Mother; you’re so slippery! You better be worth all the effort.”

The octopus-like huntress took a moment to stop and press against the ground, renewing her camouflage. Now was back in synch with her surroundings. Tylith shook herself for a moment, trying to get any of the goo she had on her armor. Her body was still buzzing with the aphrodisiac effect of the breast milk, if it could be called that. The veteran lightly slipped her finger against her weapon, barely cutting into the flesh of her finger. It would be enough to redirect nerve attention. Twirling her shock blade, she took up stance as she also pressed low to the ground.

The blind huntress suddenly came twirling towards her, bringing the spear head up to strike. Just when Tylith thought she was going to hit her, the Vanae flicked the blunt end around at the last moment. Tylith was again a blur, little more than a passing after image. The spear connected with nothing but air. The alien girl spun around, returning to a guarded stance but it was too late.

An electrified slash tore at the Vanae’s back and another at her side. Before Shra-tashi had time to fully turn Tylith was already behind her, slamming the pommel of her shock blade into another vital area.

The blow sent her sprawling to the ground. She seems unable to continue the fight, coughing as she grabs her side. There is shock and bewilderment written all over her face. Each of the onlookers gasp, the Vanae yearning to aide their mistress but holding to the honor of a duel.

“You have won the match, I yield to you.” The Vanae huntress exclaimed. Her spear was lying far away from her now. Tylith nodded, walking over and offering her opponent a hand up. She cocked her head to the side, confused, but accepted the hand. Tylith heaved her up with a smirk. The Second Lieutenant quickly flicked up Shra-tashi’s tail. A confused look passed across her face for a second before Tylith comically heaved back. The Ausar softly swatted the Matron’s squishy butt playfully with the flat of her shock blade.

She yelped and for a second, a pouting look crossed her face as she glanced back at her conqueror. It faded instantly as her haughty smile replaced it. “Will that do Tree-climber?” She called out to the Kerokora tree.

“Yes, thank you Matron Shra-tashi. You have honored me greatly with your actions.” A soft feminine voice rang like a bell from the darkness of the deformed tree.

Motioned closer by the Matron Vanae the J.A.F. squad walked toward the tree. Sergeant Erricka Jannsya got to her mentor’s side. The cutter was flushed and breathing heavily, but did not look in pain. The older soldier smiled and brushed her apprentice off with a pat on the head. Erricka blushed a little. She just might get some extra training later.

As they drew close the local people became visible. Pregnant Kerokoras of a multitude of colors huddled warily amongst the twisted branches. There were coral blue ones with black spots, pure black ones spotted red, bright orange with lime bands circling and swirling all over, black with vibrant orange strips, pure tan; and tiger stripped with earthy green legs. There was even a vibrant red with blue arms and legs, making her main body look like a one-piece.

Each one of the alien frog-girls was lithe in form with strong, powerful, digitigrade legs. Toned muscle stretching and coiling beneath pliant, colored flesh. Their skin smooth and slick with a lubrication of some sort. Webbed, five fingered hands adorn the other end of their lithe arms clasping lightly to the wet branches. The races evolutionary history was further evident in their lower bodies, with impressively thick legs intended for superior jumping and running speed. The power evident in the leg structure persisted in their feet, with three large toes, featuring similar webbing to the hands, further aiding the race with movement through water and air. Large bar-like frog eyes stared back at them from smooth, bald frog faces with a pair of proudly space nostrils above large mouths. A couple of shallow pits for ears. Their flat chests lacked breasts or nipples. With the lack of breasts, their bodies looked tomboyish, further reinforced by their narrow, feminine shoulders, each leading to a pair of slender, albeit well-muscled arms. A short stubby tail protruded from the base of their spines, just above their asses.

Climbing down from the top of the tree a particular Kerokoras came down face first. Unlike the others this one had a strip of cloth wrapped around her flat breasts and a cloth tie bikini bottom. From her bald head to her hips was a vibrant golden yellow with a few large spots of black. Oily black with small rivulets of blue, like water over dark river rocks, spread from her elbows and her hips down. A small swath of black arched into the small of her back. This one’s eyes were a calm brown with black sclera where a Terrans, Kaithrits, or even Ausars would be white.

The clothed frog-girl made her way and did a flip to sit on one of the roots. She gave a nod of thanks to the Vanae Matron before eying the J.A.F. squad. “Would it be too much to ask for name and rank?”

“Captain Jarred Fuloosha, J.A.F. Special Operations Retrieval. We were tasked with locating and extracting one Lylith Atrial. His camp failed in its last transmission.” The Captain stepped forward. “We have a shuttle ready to take us to a J.A.F. Cruiser in sub-orbit.”

“What took you and your people so damn long?” The Kerokoras grumbled. “The others and I were stranded out in the jungle when our guide was taken by an Elder Venus Pitcher, whom I’m sure you saw on your way here. The others ran off by themselves. I went local to survive. The Kerokoras took me in, I worked out a pact with the Vanae. Nihzy is the one that helped nurse me back to health when I first had trouble adapting to the environment and the splices I was giving myself.”

“You’re Lylith Atrial?” The Second Lieutenant raised an eyebrow, glancing over the brightly colored Kerokora.

“In another flesh.” Lylith Atrial answered, looking the Ausar cutter in the eye. “Like I said, went local. I was a wimp as an Ausar and wasn’t able to live in this environment for a prolonged period of time. Luck for me I had an abundance of Kerokoras venom. I was studying its qualities when things officially went south. You’re looking at the after effects. Not that I’m complaining, I’m still alive.”

“Lylith Atrial is a full-blooded Ausar.”

“Almost full blood actually. As I said before, I took Kerokoras venom to survive here.” The clothed frog-girl huffed.

“Very well.” The Captain nodded and pulled a small cylinder from his belt. “This genetic scanner is locked specifically to Lylith Atrial. If that is you regardless of mutations, splices, or enhancements it will say so.”

“Sounds about right.” The frog-girl caught the scanner as Captain Fuloosha tossed it, popped the cap, and placed it on her arm. Several whirs latter it beeped and showed a blue light. “Satisfied?”

“I am.” Fuloosha took the scanner back and pressed a button on his communications link. “Captain Fuloosha to Conical, we confirm fruit and ready to buy. Coordinates from this point.”

“Fruit?” Lylith raised a hairless brow.

Sergeant Erricka Jannsya shrugged her shoulders, loose bangs of dark grey hair bouncing beneath her cap as mischief glittered in her dark green eyes. “Jungle. Fruit. Fruit stand.”

“Could be worse I guess.” He shrugged and turned to his former keepers. “My many thanks to all of you. To Matron Shra-tashi and the warriors of the trees. To the rainbows of the forest, Kerokoras of Mhen’ga. To the Zil who brought me back from death in my time of change. Words cannot be enough for what has I have been blessed with. Many warm days and bountiful harvests to you all. May our children be strong and beautiful as their mothers.”

With that Lylith Tree-Climber Atrial left his spot where tree met earth, and joined the ranks of the armored and furred offworlders. Those that he passed he kissed, embraced, or bowed to. One by one goodbyes were said until there was one. Nihzy stood by her closest companion sharing silence until a faint echo above the trees grew louder and louder. When a dark shadow eclipsed the dark grove she stepped back. Lylith lean forward to planted what seemed to be one last kiss on her cheek with his large feminine lips and whispered something in the bee-girl’s ear. Light danced in Nihzy’s golden eyes and she bobbed her head vigorously.

Ropes descended from the shuttle and the Zil girl stepped a little away, smiling as the rest of the Ausar tactical team secured themselves. A large duffle bag, Lylith’s valuables that he had kept for since the beginning, passed between Zil and Ausar-cum-Kerokoras with knowing glances. The captain shot up, his line cranked on an automatic reel, and the others followed behind him one by one.

Erricka helped Lylith into a harness that would draw him up safely. “I’m curious,” She said as she worked the straps comfortably into place along the tech-wiz ‘s new lubricated body. “You worked out a deal with the frog-girls and those tentacle amazons. How did that come about?”

Lylith shrugged his narrow shoulders. “In exchange for shelter I gave them children. You didn’t notice my mates on the tree?”

The Sergeant’s jaw dropped as she stared at the altered Ausar. She quickly glanced back at the small opening and the giant tree, but no one was there. Any trace of their presence had disappeared into the depths of the Mhen’ga jungle with them. Erricka looked back to Lylith’s smug smirk.

“How else do you think I survived in entirely matriarchal societies? I gave the queen kids.”

She tightened the last strap in silence before her own line pulled her up to the shuttle above. Lylith was the last to come, his line abnormally heavy for one as small as he, and he quickly ascended through the jungle he had called home for the past two years. Hidden among the tree foliage, almost indiscernible to the naked eye, exotically patterned beings bid him farewell. The tech-wiz smiled and waved until the bottom of the retrieval shuttle swallowed him up like a mouth. The bay doors closed under him and he was pulled up through the open middle of a catwalk floor. Other members of the tactical team had already begun to shed their most of their gear and washed themselves off if they could. Smells of jungle pollen and other things lingered on their armor. They did not wish to smell like a sweaty whorehouse for the rest of their voyage.

A smirk tinged Lylith’s full lips as her brown eyes mischievously twinkled. However, his attention was diverted as a lovely Ausar appeared in front of him and helped him out of his harness. She had been there when they had come for him, back behind a living fortress of guns and armor. Leading Lylith over to one of the seats she took out basic medical instruments and a notebook before taking his vital statistics. First the stethoscope for listening while the woman counted beats of Lylith’s heart, then came the others. The penlight and ophthalmoscope had not changed too much but they still stung, otoscope to examine the hole-like frog ears, a thumb size blood pressure monitor on an elastic band, and two tongue depressors just to see into the back of Lylith’s mouth. Much to his own personal amusement. The medic, if that what she was, decided not to use the reflex hammer for obvious reasons.

The woman did however pull out a tuning fork, giving it a quick rap on the catwalk railing. A vibrant hum sang above the engines and Lylith found himself smiling at the sound. Finally, the woman pulled out an inch long cylinder and put one end to the crook of his arm. He winced as a small hiss was accompanied by a pinpoint of pain. Lylith had worked with enough doctors to know the woman had expertly ferreted out a vein for drawing blood.

“Ask a gal on a date first.” He smiled through his grimace.

She returned the comment with a doctor’s smirk. Several lights flickered over the length of the short rod before the woman seemed satisfied. Putting her stuff away, she stood and turned to leave.

“Didn’t catch your name.” Lylith joked.

“Ailla.” She said tapping her name tag right next to the single bar indicating her rank. “Lieutenant Ailla Wessinger. I am the doc around here and insurance that you make it home in one piece. And not carrying SSTDs.”

“Feel better already doc.” He smiled up at her, a genuine smile despite his sensuous features. “My thanks.”

She tipped her hat, revealing dark cyan hair pulled back in a loose bun, before walking toward the front of the shuttle. Lylith looked after Ailla’s figure as she left. Ausars were born with several types of hair color and none of them deviating into green. Perhaps a genetic mutation brought on by genesplicing in the parents. He shrugged his shoulders to himself, closed his eyes, and leaned back into his seat. Around him the hull was a welcome cocoon of metal that would take him home.

Thick lips dipped ever so slightly in a frown but for a moment. _Home? That place in the jungle was more home than I will ever have again. The only home I had on Ausaril was a cube of an apartment stuck to side of a building. Barely what one would call liberating._

His thoughts drifted back to the jungles of Mhen’ga. The danger and happiness all coalescing under the dark shade of the trees. Sultry nights full of pleasure and playful fear in the company of the tentacled amazons known as the Vanae. Odd afternoons spent with the Kerokoras to learn everything he could about them. Wonderful days spent in the company of his best and only friend Nihzy who had become far more than his savior, a boon of priceless value that he could never replace. Joy that would have no compare when he saw a part of himself take root in another. Sharing that joy beneath the wide boughs of the jungle and between the welcoming trunks of the trees. For Lylith Tree-Climber, that had become his home.

An odd clank below him roused him from the thought. Plump lips of the frog-girl smiled mischievously before he settled back into his seat. The shuttle vibrated just a little as it exited the atmosphere, leaving the jungle planet of Mhen’ga far below. It was only a few moments until there was a telltale clank of metal as they entered the shuttle bay of the J.A.F. transport ship. As one the rest of the tactical squad, minus their one unfortunate number, stood and picked up the gear they had deposited before leaving through the side door.

Walking behind Sergeant Erricka Jannsya, Staff Sergeant Ylla Brandnith tugged her armor back up onto her shoulder when she heard a dull scrap of metal. The Ausar shooter ears twitched as she scanned the shuttle one last time before she exited with the others. Mission accomplished, time to go home.

Unseen and unheard by the departing Ausar, a single yellow and black figure lingered a moment in the darkness before making her way through the passages of the shuttle to the door leading to the docking bay.

Lylith was escorted by Captain Fuloosha and the rest of the tactical team up a flight of stairs to the crew quarters. Standing there waiting was the stern faced commander of the operation. Major Sadak’s grey eyes seemed to scan the Kerokoras like a machine. Though his face never changed from its hard as stone expression, a look of disgust flickered in his eyes. Captain Fuloosha gave a salute and held it. The Major waited, eyes still locked on to the feminine body in front of him, to make sure the newcomer understood where the chain of command ended.

“You are Lylith Atrial?” He returned the salute, voice more like a growl than anything and filled with some level of narcissistic disgust.

The frog-girl nodded with a bow of his bald head, gleaming in the thin layer of Kerokoras venom coating his skin. “I am.”

“Mm.” Major Sadak grunted and turned. “Come. I suppose your skills surviving in that unrefined sweat hole would need demonstration before your full debrief.”

Erricka watched the three of them disappear out the corner of her eye. She slipped into the quad-bunk room along with Sergeant Major Trisha Knoxz, Sergeant First Class Nickola Vjander, and First Sergeant Nikla Tylith. She pulled a hand through her short, dark grey hair and shrugged her stuff off her shoulder. Ventilated air cooled the jungle sweat and she shivered as she slipped off her skin-tight body suit. For the moment, she had the space to herself and Erricka was going to enjoy every bit of it. Especially the first shower before the hot water went out.

Smirking to herself, the young Sergeant grabbed her good towel and made for the hydro-bath at the rear end of the small cabin. It was not much, barely a closet with an adjustable faucet and a drain, but the shower was all hers. Hot water hissed out of the head to pour through her hair, fur, and weather tanned skin. A happy smile tinged her thin lips. In a few short jumps they would be back on the sunny sands of Ausaril.

Water cascaded down her lithe body like a waterfall over smoothed rocks, and in her enjoyment she let the heat soak into her body. Erricka popped open her soap bottle ration and lathered the stuff all over. Soldiers of the J.A.F. were issued regulation soap but the flat use of it was utilitarian. The Sergeant had learned from her mentor that one could add additional flavors to the mix with sensuous results. Definitely not regulation to go around smelling like a flower boutique but there was not any harm when off duty.

As she scrubbed herself down she made sure to pay extra attention to her tail, arms, legs, hair, and ears; lathering them up good to get all the jungle gunk out of her fur. She was not taking chances some parasite had gotten onto her somehow. Erricka was pretty sure there was no such thing as space flees but it did not matter to her. Clean is as clean does.

The room door opened with a swish and voices of the other three occupants could be heard ditching their stuff. Pretty soon they would want to shower as well but Erricka soaked a little while longer. After this it was back to training; she wanted to enjoy herself a little. Knuckles tapping on the glass interrupted her moment of peace as Nickola told her they expected her out in five minutes. Erricka put her face into the stream eyes shut and blew a perspired sigh back into the flow. With a twist of her clawed fingers she turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her chest and abdomen after drying her ears and hair. The latter of which was too short to pull back into any sort of tail or bun or anything else, so Erricka tied a bandana to keep it back out of her eyes as she walked out of the shower.

“Look out!” Trisha called out in mock surprise. “Here comes the tidal wave!”

Visible steam rose off Erricka’s body as she stepped back into the cool room, giving the Sergeant a look and a smirk. She tossed her skin-tight body suit into the communal laundry bin before pulling out a new one from her bottom bunk drawer. Taking off the towel she slipped into the suit like a sleeve, leaving all but her hands and feet covered. She leaned back slightly, trading her hairband for several hairpins, flexing her toned abdomen and moderate b-cups in between the open V of the suit zipper. When she was finished she slipped the zipper up all the way to her throat and slipped sideways into her bunk.

From the bunk above, Nickola stuck her head down with a smile on her lips as her hair hung like a waterfall. “You smell nice. What did you add this time?”

“Terran cinnamon and a little peppermint.” Erricka leaned back and opened up her personal codex.

“Oh?” A glint twinkled in the Sergeant Fist Class’s eye. “Making yourself fine and cuddly for the badass cutter? Trying to woo her with you musk?”

Picking up a spare hairpin, Erricka threw it at her superior as her own face blushed a bright red. Nickola bobbed her head to the side as she laughed at Erricka’s frustration.

“Kidding. You need to lighten up Sergeant.” Nickola’s smile softened. “You are going to make a move though, right? Almost everybody in the squad knows by now.”

“Lay off.” Erricka looked away.

Nickola’s face resigned into a frown. “I know how you feel alright? But if you really do have a crush on Myraa it’s not going to sort itself out. If you keep coming up with excuses for yourself, nothing will change. Understand? She will be posted somewhere else and find someone who is willing to step up to ask her out. Do you think you are not good enough for that? Or maybe she’s too good for you?”

“I need some air.” Nickola pulled her head away as Erricka got out of the bunk.

The J.A.F. Sergeant put her slip socks, boots, cargo pants, and a loose tan t-shirt on before stepping toward the door. Trisha was in the shower and Nikla had earphones on. Only Nickola watched the apprentice to Myraa Tylith.

“Think about what I said Erricka.” The Sergeant Fist Class’s voice echoed behind her as the door opened. “Either you get her or someone else does. Sitting on your hands waiting goes no where.”

A voice called over the intercom. “Now engaging light drive engines, standby to jump. Three, two, one.”

The ship thrummed beneath Erricka’s feet but she paid it no mind as the room door hissed closed behind her. She knew Nickola to be right but the woman did not know everything. Erricka did have a crush on her mentor but was not completely fascinated with her. Or obsessed for that matter. If anything, Erricka was trying to break her feelings and beat them into submission. The Sergeant knew that the older cutter was too much for her. Even if Myraa would except Erricka’s feelings there would always be distance between them.

Erricka let out a sigh as she felt the weight of the universe snag at her shoulders. Shaking off the feeling, she walked aft of the ship as she made way toward the exercise room. Nothing like popping off a few practice rounds to settle the mind. A sound caught the young woman’s attention and her canine ears twitched. Then swiveled. Erricka turned and sniffed the air as her ears turned and swished, catching invisible soundwaves that echoed along the metal hallways. Deciding to forgo her stress release at the firing range, the J.A.F. Sergeant followed the noise through the winding passages until she found the source.

She almost turned the final corner when the unmistakable growl of Major Sadak’s voice reached her ears. Freezing, she clung to the wall as she tuned her ears to the walkway just around the corner. It lay over several storage racks for surplus cargo before heading to another set of corridors beyond if memory served right. A wet sucking slurp interrupted her thoughts.

“Perhaps you are not a complete waste of the J.A.F.’s time and resources.” Sadak’s voice came to her punctuated with a strained hiss. “Research into the Kerokoras species has given you great insight and-” The man gave a small grunt. “Perspective of where you stand in the grand order of things.”

Slick sounds and low moans answered the man’s implied question. Erricka slid closer to the edge of the corner and let out a soft breath before taking a quick peak. She slid half of her face to the edge. Barely enough to see but not enough to be seen.

Major Sadak stood in the middle of the catwalk with his hands calmly placed behind his back. An unreadable expression twisted his face, something between sadistic enjoyment and loathing that made the young Ausar shiver. His military trousers had been unbuckled and unzipped so that his crotch could fully be exposed. And squatting with his digitigrade legs spread wide to present himself was Lylith Atrial.

The frog-girl massaged the major’s canine cock between his plump lips and popped the throbbing red shaft into his mouth in a wet slurp. He seemed to be attempting to suck all the seed from the musky testes beneath. Long frog-like tongue swirled and twisted over the prick, slither over its length to provide greater suction as Lylith brought his mouth back onto the cockhead. Lylith’s clothes had been discarded onto the grated floor so that Erricka could clearly see his stubby frog tail and plump, bubbly butt as he moved his face up and down on the major’s prick. As he smacked and slurped at the sex organ before him, Erricka saw his skin glisten in the light but knew it was not from sweating. She read in a briefing that Lylith’s particular area of study during the assignment had been the Kerokoras. And like the frog-girls his body had become hairless and secreted aphrodisiac venom.

On his left, Captain Jarred Fuloosha stood with his hands at his sides and a vacant expression on his face. Like the major, his combat pants were open and Lylith’s webbed hand slowly massaged Fuloosha’s cock. A wet suckling turned Erricka’s seeing eye back to Sadak as he saw the frog-girl bob his head forward and hold it with a gurgle. The major grunted as veins in his neck throbbed. Lylith leaned his head forward, craning his upper body down and his butt out; and there was a long slurp.

Sadak growled. His whole body went straight as a bar and Erricka heard the loud gulps as Lylith swallowed the major’s spent seed. He bobbed his head back and forth a little before pulling off, his long frog tongue trailing around the canine cock to pull out every last drop.

“Show me.” Major Sadak growled.

Twining his long tongue around a finger, Lylith opened his mouth wide as he stared up at the man.

A grunt and a wicked smile. “Good. Now swallow like the slut you are while finishing off the captain.”

Black and watery blue became a blur as Lylith doubled his efforts on Fuloosha’s tool. The captain grunted and groaned as he tensed under the pressure. Slowly Lylith’s tongue slithered out and circled his face before retracting. Fuloosha gritted his teeth as the frog-girl’s pinky snagged his dangling sacks for a ride. The hand job became too much for the Ausar and he spilt his seed at Lylith’s feet just as the frog-girl closed his mouth with an audible gulp. Major Sadak pulled up his drawers and zipped his pants before turning on his heel, walking down the hall away from Erricka.

“Have the slut put its clothes back on and clean yourself up captain. I expect you both ready when we disengage the light drive.” Major Sadak’s voice echoed in his retreat.

Grunting his reply, Captain Fuloosha was more considerate of the tech-wiz if not robotic. He gathered the cloth wrap for Lylith’s top as the frog-girl reached behind to retrieve the bottom. Both stood without a word as Lylith redressed himself and they walked toward Erricka.

Still not sure what exactly she had witnessed, Erricka moved back around one of the previous corners as Lylith and Captain Fuloosha passed her by. They went back toward the crew quarters and Erricka tried acting naturally as she stopped playing hide. Sneaking around the crew quarters was cause for suspicion and she did not want to get caught yet. Captain Fuloosha opened the private room at the end reserved for senior officers and tactical discussions. Erricka saw nothing on Lylith’s face as he stepped inside the room and the door hissed behind him.

The captain turned and went back the way he had come toward the bridge. Erricka waited until he was gone before she rapped a knuckle on Lylith’s door. A moment passed without any answer and her keen ears twitched for the slightest of sounds coming from the interior. Another moment of silence.

“Come in.” The frog-girl’s voice stopped a second knock and the door slid open with a hiss.

Lylith was crouched at the edge of his bunk, frog toes gripping tightly at the metal dip, while he hunched over a shield generator. He still wore the primitive cloth from his time on Mhen’ga but the way his fingers moved skillfully over the device said he was anything but a primitive. Soft brown eyes flickered to meet hers.

“May I help you?” His soft, feminine voice was normal.

 _Does the fact that he just got used not bother him? Why are you so calm, Lylith?_ Erricka forced a smile. “Hey. I just wanted to check and see if you were doing alright. Everything okay?”

He nodded, turning his attention back to the shield generator.

“It’s just that,” Erricka’s mind raced for a second. “I don’t really see anybody else my age. I mean I do, but their typically new recruits or something. Nobody really gets into the J.A.F. at Sergeant rank when their young. Had to work my way up the ladder. If you know what I mean.”

“How old do you think I am?” He asked, still not taking his eyes off his work.

“Early twenties?” The Sergeant guessed. “I’m twenty-six so that would at least make you twenty-three. Right?”

“What makes you say that?” Lylith glanced at her and she crossed her arms.

She gave a smile and a shrug. “You just act mature.”

“Have too. I grew up by myself. No family. No friends. Just me and my apartment. Add the year or so on Mhen’ga, and I’m ripe for borderline sociopathic.” Lylith smirked, looking her in the eye for a moment before going back to the shield generator. “I’m nineteen by the way.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

That smirk was back, turning up his plump lips and reaching mischievously behind his eyes. “Nope.”

“Disengaging light drives.” The ship wide announcement rang out over the intercom. “Coming back to sub-light. Preparing for second jump to light travel.”

“Hey,” Erricka rubbed her arm a little. “I’ve been wanting to ask you. I saw you a while ago.”

Brown eyes met her own. Lylith’s expression was blank but there was a glimmer behind his eyes. She could see he was trying to work out what exactly she was going to say. And perhaps think of an excuse ahead of time. It made her wonder if he and Major Sadak had an agreement of sorts. Maybe the major had his tongue and would court marshal the tech-wiz if he croaked.

“I want to tell you I’m not going to rat you out or anything. But when something odd happens involving J.A.F. of any rank it involves me and the others.” She clenched her teeth, took a breath, and began. “I want to know what the brass has over your head and I want to know that Major-.”

A loud, hollow thud that echoed through the ship ended the question. It was soon followed by another and another.

“We are under attack by an unknown vessel!” The intercom screamed. “Shields failing! This is not a drill! Repeat, not a drill! Unknown vessel bearing pirate markings are assailing our ship!”

Lylith’s eyes flicked nervously but he was already reaching for his bag and taking the shield generator in hand. On the other hand, Erricka was still as stone. She knew that if the shields were almost dead the captain would issue an abandon ship, using their own vessel as a shield so the others could get away.

A calmer voice came over the intercom. “This is the captain. Our shields are critical and I am giving order to abandon ship. We are near a habitual planet and coordinates are set for that location. Be safe.”

Red light flashed as a siren rang out. Lylith grabbed his bag as Erricka hauled him out of the bunk and into the hall. The others were coming out of their own cabins, dressed as best they could in a hurry and making their way back towards the shuttles. But they were not going to be leaving in the transports. Everyone was going for the escape pods.

Alarms continued to scream as dull booms rattled the ship. Erricka ran down the stairs and through the halls with Lylith at her side. Behind her she heard Captain Fuloosha’s voice cry out something from the cabin area. He did not sound pleased. But she had no time for that, they had to get off this ship before it died and them along with it. Following the crew, they made their way down more stairs and passed the shuttles when Lylith jerked to a hard stop.

He yanked his arm from Erricka’s grasp as he turned and went to the shuttle that they had used on Mhen’ga. Fingertips were a blur as he opened the security lock for the door.

“What are you doing?” Erricka yelled at him.

Lylith did not turn as he answered. “I need to get-.”

His voice was suddenly lost in a crack that made the ship heave. Erricka felt a firm grip on her arm and she was pulled away from Lylith. She stumbled and began running to keep up. It was her mentor, Myraa Tylith. Her face was harder than ever before as she dragged Erricka with her and ran full on to the escape pods. They reached them just as a second crack, probably a shot from the pirates, shook the ship.

Powered by their own fuel supply, the escape pods were life rafts for space. Anything from survival gear to their own air filter was incorporated in their design. They could fit as many as five people inside but the regulation emphasized two was the maximum. Both Terrans and Ausar had explored space enough to know the dangers of being stranded unprepared. And as per regulation, each J.A.F. vessel was equipped with fully stocked escape pods just in case.

Myraa threw her apprentice into an unoccupied pod and mashed the door-seal button. Hard metal sealed the pod shut. A timer began as the pod prepared to fly from its mother vessel. Erricka scurried to the window, screaming and clawing. Her mentor smiled at her from the other side with sadness in her eyes. She pressed her forehead to the glass and Erricka did the same. Myraa’s lips moved and Erricka repeated the unheard phrase.

“Cut the strong, shield the weak.”

Her mentor’s head whipped around and there was someone behind her. A gold or yellow person. Myraa disappeared to Erricka’s left with the whoever it was and the Sergeant was left alone. She slunk back into the escape pod until her back hit the harness and she buckled herself in. Empty as she felt, Erricka would follow her mentor’s example. She would strive to stay alive and one day see Myraa again. If for nothing else than to echo that phrase back to her with pride. The ship shook with blast from the pirate ship and rumbled as the escape pods launched to the nearby planet. Her own gave a last beep and ejected from the ship with a loud clank. From the small window she could see the vessel that was to bear her home growing smaller and smaller.

A few other grey pods detached from the ship as bolts of energy pummeled into the hull. Strings of turret fire lanced back and Erricka saw the ship that attacked them. A large white skull and crossbones was painted on the fore of the hull. It looked to be half the size of their ship but bristling with guns and other armaments. Erricka felt a jerk as her pod’s sub-light engines kicked in. She felt the tug of force as she was dragged away from her ride home. The Ausar girl shook the thought from her head. She needed to be strong now.

Satellites big and small whizzed past her window, but the pod continued downward toward the unseen planet. A jolt turned into a shake as she entered the atmosphere. Her pod shut off the engines and adhered to gravity as it sank to the ground. She was a falling piece of metal from the reaches of space, a tumbling scrap fallen off of a spaceship, nothing more. Erricka breathed in and out steadily, hoping that if this planet was inhabited they were friendly.

Jets of power kicked in as the pod bounced at the opposition of force. The engines would reduce terminal velocity on her descent to the planet surface. Ensuring she did not go splat.

A roar echoed through the interior. She tried to pull her ears down as far as she could to deaden the noise. Her hands were already locked onto the straps of her harness. Balloons puffed out around her, sandwiching Erricka in a cushioned embrace. Seconds later the engines cut out and her pod smashed into the ground, rolled twice, and skidded to a stop. The balloons deflated with a wheeze.

Chimes dinged like an elevator to tell the ruffled Ausar that she had landed. Erricka ripped off the straps, clambered to her feet, and began opening the supply stashes. It was all there for her to use. Everything a stranded J.A.F. soldier needed to survive. Ausars were never big on heavy armor so the pod reserves did not have any, but it did have a welcome supply of everything else. Erricka grabbed four grenades, two EMP and two flashbang, and hooked them on her the back of her belt. Even though she was without a squad, the J.A.F.’s emphasis on shields was still top quality and she grabbed a Reaper Mark 1 as well as a shield booster. As she rummaged through the ration supplies she took a focus pill and stim booster for herself. Regrettably there were only two but stuff like that was expensive. Fortunately, the compasses were cheap. Finally she retrieved an Eagle Handgun, military grade Lightning Rod, and lightweight Hammer Carbine with a sling. After snapping the folding stock into place she yanked the release switch and leapt out as the door popped off its vacuum sealed hinges.

Desert and deep red soil, almost purple, surrounded her on all but two sides. Plates of metal the size of houses formed a neat little crevasse that her pod had wedged into on impact. Small motes of dust formed mounds against the giant plates making Erricka wonder just how long the monoliths had been there. She glanced at her compass and nodded to herself. The only direction left to go was north.

Outside of the tall metal sheets was an even more bizarre sight. To the east was a forest of sharp metallic trees that had a slight path carved through the deadly brush. North and west were dunes not formed from sand. Even further west, shard-like plates of metal jutted up as if the planet itself was baring its fangs only to have them oxidize in the corrosive environment. She looked up but could not see any trails from where the pods had burned through the atmosphere and the sun was shining too bright to see what had come of the ambush of her ship.

Erricka frowned. She placed her shield generator and shield booster side by side on her belt before switching them on. Gripping her carbine close to her, she started at a trot heading west and hoping she would see signs of her compatriots.

Shattered metal, some pieces as small as a coin others as large as buildings, stuck up from the endless red sand to the south. Smaller and smaller pieces went left to right, south to north, pointing to Erricka’s right. She had the sinking feeling every time her boots crunched into the earth it was not sand she was stepping into. As she made her way further west chunks of a former ship became evident. Decks and plates of armored hull lay stacked in the red sand. Some reach tall enough they could be called mountains but that was still speculative. Not to mention some looked about as stable as soggy bread.

Casting a glance behind her, Erricka spotted the crippled remains of an old ship lying dead between swelling dunes. She turned her head back south and frowned at her dilemma. Her pod had a distress beacon but she did not. Since it was a universal frequency it could just as easily be picked up by the people who shot her down. A flicker of movement within the mounds of dislocated ship decks caught her eye and her ears perked up. Beneath the low moan of the wind she could hear faint voices talking. Her dark grey tail flicked anxiously. People were people. If anything, they would lead her to the nearest watering hole.

The further south Erricka traveled the more the scraps of metal seemed to be deteriorating. Flakes of the oxidized rust fell like snow from the towering sheets of metal to the east. Squinting and covering her eyes with her left hand, Erricka saw a ravine of sorts formed from the intersection of two plates much like the one her own pod had landed in. But this one appeared to be unoccupied and she let out a sigh. The red sand was hot and the sun was not doing her any favors. She moved west and hurriedly as the wind started picking up sharp bits of metal flakes.

An opening, ever so slight appeared in the wall of rusting metal and Erricka ducked inside only to come face to face with a black armored person. His face was covered by a mask, and the same white skull and crossbones stretched along the side. The man reached up to his helmet as if to open his communication but got no further than that.

Erricka snapped up her hammer carbine and double-tapped the guy point blank. Shots roared in the small confines of the metal deck. It hurt the Ausar girl’s ears but it had the desired effect. The man stumbled back with shields flaring. She let the hammer carbine drop in its sling and pulled out her lightning rod. Twisting her body, she brought all she had into an upward blow that cracked painfully into the man’s helmet and lower jaw as electricity arched from the rod into him. Then she doubled back, taking her weapon in both hands she slammed it into the side of his head. A crack echoed with the crackle of electricity as the side of his helmet shattered slightly from the impact. His body jolted like a frenzied puppet as electricity surged through his body. She followed him to the floor, her lightning rod pressed on his head until he flopped like a fish and the lights on his armor burned out. Only then did she pull away.

 _Deep breaths. Keep calm._ She took in air and let it out.

“Psst.”

Perked ears went alert and swiveled. Erricka turned her head as she heard it again. A shadowed movement caught her eye and she moved forward, lightning rod at the ready. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and through the faint traces of light coming in from the entrance she made out a glistening bald yellow head. Erricka squinted, putting away her weapon and loosely grabbing her carbine as she moved forward. From around a short slab that had once been part of a door came a rounded head void of hair with yellow skin. Soft brown eyes glimmered in dark sclera as they came into the light. Earless save for shallow pits. Noseless save for a pair of broadly spaced nostrils above a bee-stung lipped mouth. A slender neck and narrow, feminine shoulders flowing down into a flat tomboyish chest.

He still had on his cloth wrap that twined over his breasts for little more than modesty. Though Erricka was slightly envious given she was starting to feel uncomfortably warm in her clothes. She gave the tech-wiz a knowing smile and a nod.

“Good to see you’re still in one piece.” She smirked. “Are we going to finish that conversation now?”

“How about later?” Lylith gave a half-hearted smile back and came out of the shadows. “The three of us need to find more suitable cover.”

Confusion swept across Erricka’s face. “Wait. Three of us? And why cover.”

“Three of us.” The tech-wiz repeated, motioning to the shadows.

From where Lylith had been hiding a young and moderately curvaceous girl stepped into the light. From head to toe she was covered in shiny black-yellow chitin and down-like hair fell to her shoulders in the same pattern. A bee like abdomen grew behind her above her cushiony tush. Vibrant gold eyes flickered shyly between Lylith and Erricka.

 _Wait. Gold eyes, black-yellow armor, bee thingy, young girl_. Erricka’s eyes widened. “Nihzy?”

“Yes?” The Zil girl’s voice cracked a little.

Erricka put a hand on her hip. “Nihzy what are you doing here? What is she doing here?”

“I kidnapped her.” Lylith smirked despite the situation. “Smuggled her aboard the ship to keep her as my personal manicurist.”

“Really.” It was not really a question.

He winked at her and bumped Nizhy’s hip with his own. “Really.”

Erricka gave a deep sigh as she hung her head. “Alright. Add this to the things we are going to talk about when we have time. Right now, we have other things to worry about. What was this guy doing here?”

“Looking for us I believe.” Lylith stepped forward and Erricka frowned at how the standard issue boots flopped around his digitigrade leg and feet. “Check the man’s communications link. Right side of the helmet at ear level. Should be removable.”

The Ausar girl did as he instructed. Removing the drool-slick helmet, she tilted it and retrieved a small circular device with a flexible loop attached. She pulled the loop over her ear so that the small disk nestled so she could hear through it perfectly and not have to worry about it fly loose. While she waited for any transmissions, Erricka removed the man’s belt and hogtied him as best she could. In addition to the hangover he was going to be pretty sore from hanging like this.

“You rats haven’t found them yet? How many damn blasted hours does it take to round up a few Ausar pencil pushers and the specimen? Got top dollar rolling on this package and whatever info comes with.” A voice crackled over the device.

“Specimen?” Erricka echoed.

“Me most likely.” He slung his bag over his shoulder. “The Ausar Technical University hired me to research Kerokoras other species with genetic altering properties. On the black market that would be worth thousands of credits, if not hundreds of thousands. That and I would probably end up as someone’s house decoration.”

“Lovely.” The Sergeant grabbed her Hammer Carbine. “Let’s move. I spotted a nice hide away back east.”

Lylith nodded. “We will follow you.”

“Good.” Erricka turned to peer outside a little and took a breath. “Keep close.”

With the J.A.F. Sergeant in the lead all three went back the way she had come. Past the towering plates of snowing rust, past the mountain decks and crumbling parts, and the rows of spiked metal sheets scraping against the sky. Turning north, Erricka guided them to the rust red dunes then a little east toward the stacked metal slabs. Making a final turn north led them to an orange colored ship sunk into the surrounding junk. Had it not been landlocked its rounded hull would have been graceful in appearance. Dozens of scorch marks and blasts marked its length from fore to aft.

The trio shuffled down the final dune when Erricka’s ears shot up. She held up a hand and put a finger over her lips. Crouching ready to spring, she scanned the dunes surrounding them with every sense she could muster. A faint shifting of sand caught her attention and turning it to a tall dune to her left. Her mentor’s mantra came to her mind. Cut the strong, shield the weak. Her ears picked up a new sound. Like grass in the wind.

Erricka frowned. _Grass?_

Again the slight rustling noise caught her ears and her eyes widened. Erricka quickly motioned for Nihzy and Lylith to take cover in the ship. She turned and powered halfway up the side before kneeling before she would have poked her head over the crest.

“Marco.” Erricka called.

A relieved laugh came from the other side. “Why did Myraa ever teach you that weird Terran game I will never know.”

Erricka stood and embraced the two people that crested the dune to meet her. “Glad at least somebody appreciates it. Good to see you Ylla. You too Ailla.”

The green-haired medic smiled into the girl’s shoulder. “Good to see you as well.”

“Have you seen anybody else?” Erricka dethatched herself and gave a quick glance around them.

“No.” Ylla shook her head, fiery red hair burning bright in the sun. “Ailla and I were in the same pod. We were only able to spot one other escape pod that fell. Yours I presume. We were further west so we walked all the way here. The ship looked a good hide away. You have the same idea?”

“Yeah.” The Sergeant blushed a little. “Come, between the five of us I think we have enough rations for a few days.”

Ylla and Erricka went down the dune at the ready with Ailla between them. Together their shields formed a formidable fortification of energy not easily penetrated. But that was something they were not willing to test. As a formation they moved into the ship and within the shadows. Erricka gave a last glance outside before she closed the hatch as best she could. She moved inside the scrap ship, up a tilted set of stairs and into an open cargo area.

Nizhy was looking at the two new arrivals with a certain amount of fear. Lylith crouched on an empty cargo container waiting. Between the two J.A.F. squad members, Ailla was going through her pack and digging out rations while Ylla was standing guard.

“Wind should cover our tracks in the next few minutes.” She called to Ylla.

The shooter gave an approving nod, resting her hands a little bit easier on her own Hammer Carbine. The interior was mostly devoid of the same rust sand found outside so Ailla pulled out the rations and sat down in the middle, motioning everybody to join in. Both Erricka and Ylla came immediately and the other two were quick to follow.

“I suppose introductions are in order. We all know Lylith Atrial and met Nihzy on the trail.” Erricka began, pointing to each individual as she spoke. “Nihzy, Lylith, this is Lieutenant Ailla Wessinger. She’s our team medic and support.”

Dark cyan bangs bobbed as the woman smiled and waved.

“And Staff Sergeant Ylla Bradnith.” Ylla looked up as if she had her hand caught in the cookie jar, bread loaf stuffed in her mouth, and gave a tentative wave. “She’s a core shooter. Protects assets and fire support for front runners. Basically shield with a gun.”

“What is your position?” Lylith asked, he stared at Erricka. The food at his feet remained untouched but he had drained most of his water.

“I am a marksman by trade but was apprenticing under Myraa Tylith to become a full-fledged scout. Almost there to.” She blinked and turned her head so that no tears would form.

“Sorry.” The tech-wiz bowed his head.

“The huntress that battled with Matron Shra-tahsi?” Nihzy perked up. “She is a great warrior worthy of many tales that will be told of her grace. The maidens of the Vanae will sing of her victory and offerings of peace for many generations to come.”

Erricka choked back a sob and managed to laugh. “I don’t know if she would like that or not.”

“DAMN USELESS BASTERDS!!!” The stolen intercom came roaring to life and Erricka took it off with a wince, whoever was on the other side yelled loud enough for the whole desert to hear. “EITHER YOU GET THE AUSAR AND THE SPECIMEN NOW OR I WILL COME DOWN THERE MYSELF! THEN EVERY LILY LIVERED, PEA BRAINED, PANTY WEARING NUMB NUTS WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!!”

“Eesh.” Lylith grimaced. “No wonder they have a moral issue.”

Yilla and Errika traded looks.

“We need to find civilization. And fast.”

Nodding, Erricka twitched her ears back toward their entrance. “Agreed. We need a way off this rock without being seen.”

“Or maybe not.” The tech-wiz interrupted.

The Ausar girl glared at him. “Why not?”

“Whoever Mr. Blackbeard is, he’s looking for Ausar and a ‘specimen’ that is also likely to be Ausar.” He pulled his large duffle bag in front of him.

“Yeah, so?” Ylla asked.

“Being part of the research into genetic alteration means I investigate a lot of genetic modification, and get my hands on a lot of different items” Lylith unzipped the bag. “Granted they are not expecting their specimen to look like a frog-girl or be accompanied by a Zil, but if they see you three Ausar they will put two and two together. I can decrease that chance almost entirely.”

“How so?” Ailla’s tone was firm and her eyes spoke of the years of experience she had in the J.A.F.

“I have things that can change appearances, alter and modify body structure, and reshape a person’s figure. Granted some of these are semi-permanent give or take more drastic things.” He made sure to look each of the three Ausar women in the eye. “However, in the name of getting out of here as a group I am offering a way.”

Erricka looked to the other two. She did not know what ‘semi-permanent’ things required ‘drastic means’ but it was worth consideration if they could sneak under the radar. Yilla frowned, rubbing a thumb along her jawline. Of the three only Ailla gave a nod of consent at first. Ylla followed and then Erricka.

“If we can get out of here alive and in one piece I would be more than satisfied with that.” Ailla spoke.

“Good. Then let us begin.” Lylith reached into his bag to rummage around.

“You sound like a mad scientist when you say that.” Erricka joked, the corner of her mouth curling up in a smirk.

Nihzy giggled at the thought. “I do not know what a scientist is but he was always a cunning hunter of plants, mixing them together to see what they would do. Sometimes making them blow up so it appeared one of the combat instructors passed wind.”

The tech-wiz matched the smirk with one of his own. “Who knows? Maybe I am.”

He took out items from his bag and began handing them out randomly. To the three J.A.F. soldiers it appeared that he had emptied out his fetish closet and gave them the trophies. Some of the things he gave them looked to be straight out of sex shops. Who knew? Maybe they were. But they would be impeccable disguises for them as they tried to get to the nearest civilized settlement.

Ylla looked at the package of jerky with pictures of female shark-morphs worshiping said jerky with suspicion. “Are you sure this is our only option?”

“For disguises? Yes.” Lylith nodded, pulling out a tube for himself. “Unless somebody here has a wardrobe we can borrow this is it.”

He rearranged each person’s pile before he was satisfied. “Alright. I’ve made sure that the modifications do not clash with one another. If anybody looks too farfetched it would be suspicious.”

Erricka raised and eyebrow. “What qualifies as suspicious?”

“Thee vaginas, tentacle hair, five fox tails, and lips the size of a moon.” Lylith deadpanned. “Or around there about.”

“Alright.” Ylla nodded. “I will go first.”

Opening several of the Shark Bites packages at once she dumped the contents into her mouth. Her face went sour at the fishy flavor but she chewed none the less before swallowing the stuff whole. Warm tingling spread through her body and she felt like she was being slightly compacted, her clothes becoming somewhat baggy. She looked down just in time to see her breasts actually shrink a few sizes before settling. Ylla moved her mouth and winced as she cut her tongue. Though how she did not know but before she could investigate further her entire face was enveloped in a mask of pain. Bones reshaped and rearranged themselves. More teeth broke through her gums and her jaws widened to accommodate. Even her eyes burned, going white for a moment until her vision returned fully in an eruption of brilliant colors. As it faded she found herself seeing as she usually had but her eyes were more capable of tracking the flurries of stray rust flakes that came through one of the holes in the ship’s hull.

Her face was still numb from its restructuring when her throat felt irritated. Almost like there was a frog in her throat. She looked down to see strange markings on the sides of her lower neck. Ylla gasped through her new mouth as she realized the slits were gills covered in a protective layer of mucus. Goosebumps flowed over her skin and she felt the muscles in her body harden, becoming more defined. A stray thought told her that this mean, lean new body of hers was as she was always meant to be but Ylla shook it off. Headless of company, she yanked her shirt off to see her body had become covered in shark scales that were reddish-copper in color. Faded blue spiked along her rips and she looked at her back to see the stripes crisscrossing like camouflage of some aquatic predator. Noticing some parts of her body were shinier than before, Ylla ran a hand along her scales and felt the moisture now present on her body. Almost as if someone had just rubbed her down with oil.

Both of Ylla’s arms grew numb and she watched as they began to shift as well. Below her elbows, two small fins burst forth. Her fingers became interlaced with webbing and her fingernails grew into sharp black claws. She bobbed her head back and forth. It made sense. Sharks were after all predators of the sea. But the effects were not done. The red fur on her tail fell off as the skin began to molt into that of a shark. Ylla grunted as new vertebrae grew and old ones increased in size, building on the previous appendage until it was as long as she was tall. The tail split at the end into a big fin like a shark with a smaller dorsal fin halfway up. Muscles tightened and her body contracted again. Shrinking her figure and eating away at any fat reserves while pronouncing the live muscle rippling beneath. She gave a sigh in pleasure, standing up only to stumble over her own legs. The First Sergeant steadied herself and quickly pulled off her pants. Pail legs grew and shifted like her arms had. Two tiny fins grew near her ankles and while her feet looked relatively normal at first glance, the toes were webbed and tipped with black claws like her fingers. Her legs were more muscular than she remembered. Better for swimming or running than before she surmised.

A tingling drew her attention between her legs where her pert little cunt lay. Ylla’s eyes went wide as she felt her insides shifting but curiosity got the better of her. Reaching down, she ran a hand over her lower lips and noticed some tendrils rubbing and grasping at her fingers. She blushed a deep red as she realized her own body was trying to draw her into her new shark vagina. Resisting, she moved on to the next step and snatched a handful of the golden pills at her webbed feet before taking them like she had the Shark Bites.

Unlike the jerky, the DracoGuard pills were not as immediate. At first it was a pinch on the tip of her ear and pulling at it. Ylla swiped a webbed hand thinking that cobweb had somehow gotten onto her but felt nothing save her own skin. Her fuzzy canine ears had repositioned to where a humans where, stretching back three or four inches to form pointed tips like that of an elf. About the same time pressure began building in her head almost like a headache but so much worse. It felt like her head was in a vice. Ylla groaned and put her hands to her temples to alleviate some of that pressure. But she stopped when she felt something growing from her brow. She gasped in surprise, feeling a pair of thick bumps rise from her head as the split the skin and curled back. They swept back over her head as they continued to grow. When the pain finally subsided Ylla ran her fingertips along the protrusions to confirm what she believed. She had grown a majestic pair of coral green draconic horns. But a tingling in her hair drew her back to the moment. She pulled several locks of her fiery red hair to see it had grown several inches. It was lusher than before and perhaps a bit more regal.

The muscles along her back tightened suddenly, straining against an unbidden pressure. Ylla grunted and gritted her sharp teeth in discomfort, the muscles in her shoulders twisting up in all the wrong ways. She strained and stretched, but nothing seemed to relieve the knots her back was working itself into. It was not quite painful but the dull throbbing bordered on complete discomfort. A moment later her skin stretched and distended just below her shoulder blades. Ylla quickly popped the back strap of her bra just in time to feel two slender growths sprout from her back. A chilled sweat rolled off her neck as she felt the protrusions grow in, filling out into expansive draconic wings. She felt the new limbs grow scaly coverings and talon-like bones at their tips. After a few minutes the Gryvain-like growth spurt seemed to taper off and allowing Ylla a moment’s respite. She flexed her new muscles and her wings fluttered in response. It was odd having the extra appendages but the First Sergeant was quick. Soon she had full control of her wings, beating strongly enough to lifter off the ground. If only for a few moments. Heat blossomed in her nethers and her cunt seemed to spurt into her boyshorts.

 _Again?_ Ylla thought as her had dove between her thighs, slipping fingers into her changing slit.

Incredible wetness greeted her touch followed by intense pleasure that almost made her double over. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Ylla resumed her exploration of her newly forming cavern. It was definitely different vagina, and not just a shark one. In addition to the tendrils her fingers found a ring of sensitive nubs just inside the lips, and then another, and another. Ring after ring of clitorises all the way into her cunt as deep as her fingers could reach. Ylla’s mind went wild as she considered what getting laid with a vagina like this would feel like. Wetness gushed from her core just at the thought of it.

She did not have long to ponder as the muscles underneath her majestic wings began to contract and tighten once more. Knotting in uncomfortable pressure. A few seconds passed and she felt her flesh expanding once more, erupting into a new set of limbs. Ylla reached back around and gasped in pleasure as she felt a new pair of wings filling in behind her, growing beneath the first pair. Much like the first, the second pair were sweeping draconic wings with bony talons and strong membranes. Almost bat-like, they spanned to either side that would make any Gryvain proud. Ylla smiled to herself and gave her wings a mighty beat, lifting her entire body off the ground with ease.

No sooner was she back on solid ground when her cunt clenched and drooled, reacting to more internal changes that sent shivers up her spine. Trembling, Ylla reached down and brushed a finger between her lips. To her surprise she felt more nubby clits inside her twat than before. Nine so far on the first ring with many rings further inside, and still growing. However, the nubs seemed to be shrinking slowly until the hard pleasure-buzzers were zero inches. Nice, small, and nestled in an anemone of tendrils. When the shivering and drooling had finally subsided Ylla counted twelve tiny clits in the first ring and presumably the same along the others. Pressure spiked in her loins again, a growing and stretching sensation. She trembled at the feeling of something welling up inside her. Drawing her hand away from her pussy she ran a hand along her groin until she reached the peak of her lower lips. An unfamiliar lump forming just above her honeypot. At first, she thought it must have been a new clitoris growing in, but a gentle squeeze send a shuddering tingle of pleasure throughout her body. And the lump kept growing. Before too long it was as long as her thumb and throbbing against her hand. Ylla’s mind almost melted as she stared in awe, the realization of what her body was growing dawning on her in full. The small little lump was going to form into a cock. She watched in shivering awe as a turgid, tapered shaft grew in on her crotch. When the artificial growth spurt seemed over Ylla did a quick estimate. She measured at least eight inches of fresh new cockmeat, knotty and bulbous at the base before tapering to a fine, leaking point at the crown just like that of a Gryvain.

But the process was far from done. A rush of pleasure raced through her wyrm-phallus, doubling Ylla over in shock. She managed to clench back at the sensation to keep from erupting on the spot. The veins and muscles in her prick throbbed, straining powerfully. She reached down to try and figure out what the modifications were doing this time. As soon as she groped her crown she felt it push hard against her palm and realized that her dragon-cock was still growing. She bent at the knees still bent over, quivering with unbidden pleasure as her shaft elongated and thickened in her grasp. One, two, maybe three inches. The throbbing did not stop. Ylla crumpled to her knees as she felt herself grow another two inches.

Her knot flushed with blood, bloating out to full thickness without so much as an encouraging stroke. The sudden shock of pleasure made Ylla’s front collapse onto the warm metal floor, her shark muzzle open as she drooled with her eyes rolling up into her head. Her body went rigid as the knot continued to grow and grow and grow, mashing her b-cup tits into the ground as a moan ripped from her throat. Ylla’s webbed hand was still grasping the crown as her knot grew at least as thick as her fist. Capable of breaking a bitch in and making sure not a drop of cum was spilt. Her wings fluttered and her long shark tail swished side to side weakly. Suddenly her body tensed, every muscle going rigid.

“FUUUUCK!” Ylla moaned as streams of pearly cum shot out of her dragon-cock like a geyser.

Wet splats and low moans filled the abandoned ship as she finished out her orgasm, large wyrm-phallus throbbing in her hand. Her wet cunt gushed clear fluid down into the crook of her pulled down boyshorts and forming a puddle between her knees. For several moments she lay there with limp cock in hand, tits pressed into the floor with her face drooling in bliss, and her ass in the air as her twat glistened with recently spent juices. 

“Ooooh.” Ylla cooed. “Can we do that again?”

The medic quickly walked over, hands roving over Ylla’s body to make sure everything was still alright with her teammate and eliciting several sensual groans in the process. All her fur had fallen off and only her long lush red hair remained to compliment her coppery scales. Ailla pulled out a penlight and opened Ylla’s eyelid. The slit golden pupils were like those of a cat but almost glowed with intensity as they followed the light. Ailla roved her hand over Ylla’s muzzle and though for a moment how it was more like a dog’s than a shark’s. Perhaps a design of the anthropomorphic shark community. It would be harder kissing a real shark face than a curved muzzle.

Satisfied there would be no damage to Ylla, Ailla walked back to her own stash and removed her own shirt before picking up the treats. She did not want to have to strip piecemeal as the First Sergeant had. Her disregard for modesty in the face of logic made all but Lylith blush. Erricka gave a half-hearted whack to his slender, well-muscled arm.

“What?” He asked, turning way from the exposed woman.

Erricka glared at him. “Give her some privacy perv!”

Lylith gave her a dull look. “One, I’ve seen enough boobs to last five lifetimes. Two, besides the good medic and Nihzy I am the only one here with basic knowledge in field medicine. Three, I am an expert in modification with several doctorates in medicine. I don’t have my plaques with me but I will gladly show them to you when we get back to Ausaril. Four, if something goes wrong I will be the first one to see it. And five, Ylla already got naked and then some. Cat is already out of the bag so to speak. Don’t worry, I’m not ogling I am just here to make sure nothing goes bad.”

“Oh.” The Ausar girl’s anger dissipated. “Thanks.”

“Mmm-hmm.” He nodded, turning back to the green-haired woman.

Ailla rolled the items over in her hands wondering which she should take first. In her left hand she held several small, red toffee apples and a tube of lipstick. The stick of which was in the shape of a wiggling wooden snake. The small plastic cylinder looked like more common modification items. A tiny JoyCo label was on the side along with the words ‘Lip Tease’.  In her right hand a small pink box labeled ‘Muffstick’, written above an oddly playful looking JoyCo logo, with a kiss mark instead of the usual smile. It looked like a regular tube of lipstick with as see-through cork and a wheel at the bottom to twist out whatever micro-surgeon infused compound it was. Just above the main wheel was a secondary multi-hued one used to decide which color to dress one’s whatever with. The lipstick was accompanied by a flat grey pill with a red crossed out tongue mark stamped on it, and a pamphlet that gave both simple and detailed instructions on how to use the two items.

Going back and forth as if weighing her options, Ailla finally decided on the ‘Muffstick’. After skimming through the instructions, she gave an annoyed huff and tossed the grey pill away. It tinked on the metal floor and rolled away, never to be seen again. She perused the selection of colors and settled on a brilliant, almost neon turquoise. Opening up her pants and shaking loose of her lower garments, Ailla bent over until it looked like she was folded in half with her lush cyan hair cascading down like a forest curtain. She popped the cork and twisted the lipstick out of the tube before applying it to the outer lips of her sex as the instructions had said. The compound melted into her lower lips with every gentle stroke across the delicate folds. Ailla soon covered the entire exterior but continued like the instructions said, spreading layer after layer of turquoise over her cunt. The reason for repetition soon became obvious as the turquoise glisten started spreading, first coating the inner labia and then the rest of the orifice. After a short while the lipstick was no more and Ailla watched the last layer thin out. She smiled a little at the slutty make up, reminded of her younger and more rebellious years. The now 36 year-old was wiser but still held some of the wildness from her youth. She only had a moment to reminisce before her crotch suddenly felt like it was set on fire. Intense pleasure spread throughout her honeypot, every inch now several times more sensitive than a clit. Her hips spasmed for a few moments trying to get relief before she managed to calm herself. The combination of mind blowing pleasure and scorching heat sapped her strength and her legs wobbled. It was not too long before she shuddered into a kneeling position, head still bent to watch her own transformation unfold as she panted.

It did not take long before she saw the outer lips puff out, melting together in synapse exploding sensation with the inner ones and slowly forming and undeniable mouth-like entrance. And what a mouth it was. A pair of plump lips, bright turquoise in color, opening and closing as they seem to beg to suck something. Meanwhile she watched her clitoris gradually develop a whole new metallic sheen before it suddenly split off into two separate pleasure buttons that rearranged themselves into what looked like a set of studded piercings. One on either end of her new mouth. Ailla pondered that if she had enough fortitude and no company she would probably be rubbing the heck out of them by now, but she settled for licking her lips and thinking of later. She let herself get used to her new orifice, staring at the sensual display of her hot tongue dancing around the newly formed turquoise lips, grazing the polished clits, and a thought popped in her head. She was able to watch herself lick her own mouth. Or more precisely, witness the erogenous tongue lolling in and circling the oversensitive, swollen lips of her muff. Ailla grinned wickedly under the curtain of her own hair, realizing she had full control of the seductive licker. She moved with the same ease and precision as the one upstairs, sliding it along the sensitive rims as she went from one clit to the other. It did not take long before the sensations got to her head and a whimper escaped her lips as a small stream of clear girl-cum splashed out from her mouthgina, tongues drooling from all her mouths as she let the daze of orgasmic bliss wash through her.

After the moment had passed she roused herself to fully explore her new mouthgina. The unmistakable mouth-like opening, plump turquoise lips, and a pair of clits that glim like polished metal. Experimentally, she started touching herself. Fingering the soft cushiony lips were as delicate as her inner ones used to be if not more so. Satisfied with her exterior inspection, Ailla allowed a couple of fingers to slide past the pillowy cushions and into the hungry channel where her new erogenous tongue had taken residence. The ‘oral’ muscle turned out to be as sensitive as a clit, making her clamp down on her digits with the slightest stroke to it.

Ailla let out a husky chuckle. _Such a greedy little girl._

The thought of her pussy gobbling her fingers whole made her giggle. Ailla felt that she could let her nethers swallow any thick cock right then and there. Or scissor the first lady she met just to test out the delightful feeling of crotch on crotch action. The medic latched onto the thought, wondering whether or not they meant her libido had spiked a bit.

She tossed her cyan hair back, giving everyone still conscious a good look at her lewd new cunt. But just this was not enough to fool the patrols. Ailla reached and took the toffee apples. One by one she quickly ate them, swallowing the sweetness and throwing away the sticks.

A hot prickly sensation picked at the tips of her fingers completely unlike the hot flash from before. She watched her fingernails lengthen, becoming four inch-long talons. They remained thin and straight all the way around. Once they finally settled in she scratched one against the floor gingerly. The new slut-claws seemed much firmer and stronger than any fake product. A sexy but vicious augmentation. Something hard pressed down from the base of her heel. It continued growing until Ailla was forced to stand on the balls of her feet. Lifting her legs, she confirmed what she felt. Sharp vertical horns had grown underneath her heel, in effect giving her permanent and natural stilettos. She stood, taking a few tentative steps and getting used to them, and soon had a grasp of it. The sensual way she walked now had a perpetual sway of her girly sides. Several sharp clacks later and the haughty stride became entirely natural. Uncomfortable heat suddenly surged through her body. Blood rose to her skin and she watched as it changed color to match the heat she felt. After a couple of minutes the sensation faded; the new pigmentation did not. Ailla admired her sultry red-purple skin almost like it was a fine red wine waiting to be savored. More pricks of sensation clustered around her shoulders as dark spikes grew on her skin like the armor of old Terran history. Pressure built at her spine and tail, fur sloughing off as a new for twirled excitedly behind her. Clenching familiar muscles, she flicked it around to examine it. It was long, thin, smooth, and had a fleshy spade tip that looked to be designed for naughty fun.

Her spine shot straight in panic as she felt like two sheets of her skin suddenly sloughed off her upper back, holding on only at two small joints near her spine. After a few moments of no skin falling completely off and exploration with her hands, she found what actually happened was she had grown two small bat wings. She tentatively moved the muscles in her back causing them to twitch but they were not anywhere near strong enough to support her like Ylla’s were. Wiry strength and bulk surged into her wings, making Ailla groan in satisfaction. Her bat wings expanded outward quickly in voluminous fashion. She quickly pulled off her bra before it was ripped to shreds by the growing wings. When the transformation was finally finished the skeletal leather appendages cloaked and almost eclipsed Ailla. A single twitch of her wings confirmed that these babies could fly short distances with ease.

With an audible crack, spikes of keratin sprouted from her brow directly below her hairline. They seemed to stop growing after a couple of inches, leaving Ailla with a dinky but cute pair of demon horns. But it was not done. Hard keratin forced its way outward from her brow, extending the length of her current horns. More and more came out, curling back just like the ones Ylla grew until the growth spurt abruptly finished. In its wake six inch horns grew from her head. Two more pairs sprouted to the sides of the first till they were six in total, a small crown for the infernal queen.

As time went by the sweetness left in her mouth by the gene mod seemed to change to an aftertaste of spiciness. A heath thrummed through her body with each beat of her heart, seeming to gather with each pass, making her feel frustrated and pent up. She gave a low moan not loud enough to be heard by anyone save Erricka. Damn this stuff made one horny. Burning in her ears drew her attention back to the present as they warped and changed, reshaping into something new. Distinct, pointed, and sinister. She felt along her demonic ears with a suppressed sense of glee. Her mouth suddenly felt full. Way, way to full. She almost choked before her mouth was forced open by inch after inch of new tongue flesh unraveled out between her lips. She stared down as strong, responsive nerve groups bloomed within it to allow her to flex and writhe the twelve inch-long forked tongue the mod gave her. Her throat twinged for a moment and seemed to hollow itself out at bit, enabling her to cautiously retract her alarming new appendage back into its usual berth without an issue. After a few seconds of course. Ailla looked back at the others and the world wavered in front of her. Her eyes seemed to quiver, tightening and loosening in a strange, intricate way. She blinked a few times once the transformation finished, getting used to it. Her vision remained mostly the same except. Ailla frowned, turning this way and that, looking at sources of heat and light. She guessed her range of vision had extended slightly, allowing her to make out the ghost of infrared and ultraviolet. Great for seeing in the dark.

Her lips curled up in a lusty smile. Glowing amber eyes framed in slit lizard pupils and black sclera stared back at her companions. She was almost done. Ailla’s attention dropped to the last item. The inconspicuous lipstick container labeled ‘Lip Tease’. Taking hold of the applicator, she selected the color silver before shaking it between her fingers. Faint sounds of liquid sloshed around inside. When she had finished she looked at the two sides. Plus or minus. One of increase, one of decrease. Ailla smiled and pulled the cap off the plus side, puckering her lips as she liberally applied the balm. There was not much in the cylinder, only taking a few passes over each lip to exhaust the supply. At first, there was no sensation beyond a nondescript warmth. Then her lips pursed and tightened involuntarily. She felt them begin to stretch and grow larger. The process was over fairly quickly, but there was no denying that her lips were fuller and more shapely than they were before. Not to mention the fact that they had become a stunning new shade of silver. Ailla the devil smacked them a couple of times and was pleased at how they felt.

Turning to Erricka, Lylith, and Nihzy she put a hand on her hip, cocked an eyebrow, and gave them a sultry smirk.

“Hot damn Lieutenant.” Ylla had managed to get her wits about her, and her clothes, to sit cross-legged on the floor. “If I didn’t know better I would say somebody should be throwing money at you right.”

“Let’s not dwell on that idea Ylla.” Ailla’s voice was slightly deeper, huskier, but still held the air of sure maturity the medic always had. “I’m just glad these went so well. I have seen a lot of mod mishaps in my days. Soldiers coming in with too many penises or their testicles swelled up to the point they could not get up for morning roll call.”

Nihzy snorted a giggle, trying to cover her mouth with a hand. Erricka was little better. She tried to subdue a smile but was failing horribly. Lylith just smiled as Ailla picked up her clothes and put whatever she could back on.

“Thank you for selecting the specific modifications.” Ailla gave a nod to the tech-wiz. “There may have been a few mishaps if one of us had taken the wrong things.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Lylith said a little too quickly. “You’re more than welcome.”

Silence filled the abandoned ship for a few moments. Erricka began to fidget as she sat, tapping her finger on the sole of her combat boots. The other waited until she gave a sigh.

“Alright. Let’s get this over with.” Erricka stood and took the items she had been given, setting them on a large box.

“If I may?” Lylith walked next to her, pointing to the mod applicants, and she nodded. “Then let me help you out. Once I’m done, I’ll go back to my spot and turn around. Ailla should be able to help you if there are any problems.”

“T-thanks.” Erricka looked away so he would not see her blush.

The frog-girl nodded. “You are more than welcome. I have arranged these in the order of least to most stimulating, right to left. Start out with ‘Lip Tease’ and ‘Rainbow Tox’ and work your way up from there. Don’t worry about embarrassing yourself. We are all in this together and the only guy, well the only original guy, in the room is not going to be watching. Okay?”

“Okay.” The Ausar girl nodded and gave Lylith a pat on his shoulder.

She put her hands on the box and looked up at Ailla. The angel of a medic turned demon nodded, a knowing smile on her silver lips. Erricka nodded back and looked down at the items with determination. She seized the small medipen labeled ‘Rainbow Tox’, pressed it into the crook of her arm, and activated the trigger stud. There was a quick ‘snick’ followed by the pen flashing red. A moment passed without anything. Erricka looked up to Ailla and was about to ask her if she had done something wrong when she felt her fur begin to itch. She looked down to watch it change into a peachy orange pigmentation. At first there was just a spot here and there, but they expanded until it joined together in one seamless coat of new color. Fur on her arms, legs, head hair, and tail had turned from a dark grey to a peachy orange color. Next came the ‘Lip Tease’ that she had seen Ailla use. Erricka selected emerald and shook the cylinder, liquid sloshing around inside. She popped off the ‘plus’ cap, puckered her lips, and applied the faux makeup with gusto. Just as before, the stuff did not last too long, and the Sergeant put the spent mod back on the box. Her lips tightened and pursed on their own as warmth breathed over them. She felt them stretch and grow larger, becoming fuller, shapelier than before. And a brilliant shade of emerald.

Third up was the ‘Catnip’ pens, two in number. Erricka frowned at the ‘cat and dog’ gag that immediately ran through her head but picked them both up. On the first she selected ‘minor body functions/complexion’ and the second ‘eyes’. Plugging one in after the other, she placed the spent applications down on the box while she waited for them to take effect. She felt something shifting inside of her and suddenly felt that she could move with less effort. Looking down her pants and shirt were a bit loose. Erricka definitely lost weight, though how was the better question. Looking at here arms and feeling her abdomen, it did not look like her muscles were effected. If anything they were more defined. A sudden tightness overtook her midsection accompanied by a searing pain that flashed through her bones. She bent over the box and breathed deep as her hips reshaped themselves, becoming more slender and less curvy. Waves of pleasure shot up her slit, sending waves shuddering through her body. She tentatively, shakily, pulled off her shirt and unbuckled her pants, unzipping her bodysuit so a clear ‘v’ of soft coppery tan flesh was exposed to the desert air. Sweat glistened from her day’s efforts as she guided her fingers down to her honeypot and slipped two inside. She was surprised to find that she could stretch her insides more than before without discomfort despite still being virginally tight. No sooner had she withdrawn her fingers and zipped back up than her eyes began to water. No matter how much she blinked her vision grew fuzzier and fuzzier for several moments before it all became incredibly clear and bright. Nizhy had walked up and held a mirror so that Erricka saw her eyes had become slitted and bright green cat-eyes. She nodded her thanks before moving onto the bags of ‘Nepeta’ treats.  She opened the baggies and dumped the contents in her palm, wasting no more time as she downed everything. A subtle shift began in her facial features, a raise of her cheekbones and a turn in her nose. There was also a slight lapse in her vision as one of her eyes seemed to lose focus before returning to normal. She glanced at the mirror Nihzy offered to see her reflection. Erricka had always heard she was something of a looker, young and having a little bit of a pixie look. But this definitely sent her over the edge. She looked cuter and more feminine than she had ever been. It took a moment to realize that the attractive girl in the mirror was actually her reflection, complete with a new heterochromia set of cat-eyes. One the bright green and the other a lustrous gold.

Before she could do anything else she felt her arms begin to change in form, shifting in shape as her fur fell off until they looked smooth and human-like. With the notable exception of sharp nails, which extended and retracted at will, looking very much like feline claws. Erricka felt her face shift again the same, no doubt turning more feminine and graceful than she had been before. But then her ears started to burn, forcing her to stop and rub at the twin peaks. They began to change shape slightly, becoming more rounded and sprouting a thick layer of fuzz. Tufts sprouted on top and Erricka felt herself twitching her ears, feeling the slightest of breezes as they passed her new sensitive ears. Pressure mounted around her backside, culminating in something of a knot forming over her compact, if not muscular, buttocks. A yelp burst from her lips as her tail flashed with sensation, becoming slightly longer and more dexterous. Most of the fur came off leaving a droopy cat tail in its wake colored the same weird peachy orange. Erricka frowned, twitching it from side to side and flexing it around. The appendage curled and bent and twisted to her will. More so than her previous one had. At least there was that, but she would never say she liked it out loud. A gentle tug beside her new feline tail drew her attention, swelling into a familiar knot of flesh. The Sergeant shifted her stuff aside just before the knot erupted into a rapidly-growing tendril of flesh and muscle. After a moment of panic that she had become a tentacle monster, she realized the squirming mass of flesh was coalescing into a tail. Like the first it sprouted a first thin layer of fur before another longer droopy furred layer set in. She swished the tail about feeling it was just as prehensile as the first.

 _Great._ Erricka glowered at her new tails like impudent children. _Now there’s two of them._

Transparent cyan liquid sat stagnant in the small, unlabeled capsule next to the bottle of cream. Erricka glanced over to Lylith and saw the frog-girl had kept his word. He was crouched facing away from the others with his webbed hands covering his ears. Erricka smiled at his honestly and turned back to the remaining items, taking the capsule in hand before unfolding the instructions. Like the directions indicated, she unzipped her body suit and pants. The Ausar girl twisted the little plastic cap off to reveal the somewhat menacing needle. Positioning the needle at her upper arm, she pushed it in. There was hardly a prick, not even a poke of pain as the fluid spat through the needle into her body. Having no idea what this one did, Erricka looked around her body for a moment and twisting to see if any part of her had changed. Orange tails, furred legs like an Ausar, ears, eyes. Everything looked the same. Erricka discarded the vial before reaching for the last item. Her hand froze as the room tilted slightly on its axis. She tilted her head to compensate, aware that the mod was doing it but she was bound to her traitorous senses to experience it all the same. Her skin flushed hotly a moment later, fed by the rapid-fire hammering of her accelerating heartbeat. Flashes of her mentor Myraa entered her mind and a slow moan slipped her lips as she pictured the chiseled cutter spreading her legs for her student, beckoning her closer. Heat radiated from her core and soaked into her thoughts. Erricka’s fantasies soon added Lylith in all his tomboyish girlishness licking Myraa’s breasts with his long tongue, a girl she had known in basic training who she crushed on, and her high school literature instructor in all her MILF glory suckling on her own tits. Erricka panted in a lusty haze and briefly considered the mod had supercharged her sex drive. Then a goofy grin spread over her face wondering what it would be like to take more, but she shook her head. A swollen lump of flesh appeared right above her dripping cunt. It felt achy and a little painful, but very sensitive. And it was getting bigger with alarming rigidity. The little knot stuck out an inch past her skin, turning glossy and red as it grew. Erricka touched its tip and moaned, assaulted by pleasure she barely understood and watched the bulge stretch out another two inches in eager response. In seconds, she was rubbing and fondling it. Coaxing more and more length from her crotch until her hand was wrapped around a ten inch cock of hybrid heritage. Almost an inch and a half wide, grew from a small knot of thick flesh near the base, approximately two inches by itself, to a pointed round pointed prick. However, small fleshy nubs the Terran’s often called ‘barbs’ in spite of their softness ring the length near the middle and down to the knot. These also lined the entire length along the underside and were longest near the knot. Perhaps to be rubbed against mid-coitus. A scrotum sack with two heavy balls swung beneath Erricka’s new throbbing beast-cock. Quick look estimated each testicle was at least four inches around and perhaps an inch across. The artificial heat and longing that filled her faded, but the arousal and need remained behind. Erricka wrestled control from her spiked hormones to reach for the next modifier.

A pair eyedroppers of usual size and shape remained. She turned it over and selected one color dial each, unscrewing the caps with either thumb. She lifted the droppers to her eyes and squeezed gently. The liquid was cool and somewhat hard to keep in. However, the microsurgeon liquid seeped into her eyes as she carefully applied the liquid. As Erricka blinked she felt a fuzzy sensation that at the back of her head that left her a little woozy for a moment. By the time it faded her eyes had finished settling into their new shade. Heterochromia eyes stared back at her comrades, the right a crystalline amethyst and the left a glowing fiery blue almost like a ghostly flame. Erricka looked down to see only one item remained and she took it in her hand.

On the side it had four available areas of focus and four wide categories of colors to choose from. With her head swimming from her previous stim, Erricka rolled through the categories without giving much thought. Gold, silver, and ‘Hot White’, because it looked interesting. She left the last blank for kicks that were banging on the side of her head. Taking up the pen one last time, she held it to her shoulder and pressed the trigger. A red light flashed and she dropped the applicant with a heavy sigh. Tingling shivered up her spine and electrified her being. All sensitive her areas tingled as a thousand teasing needles pricked pleasurably at the nerves. Her nipples strained and pulsed, her new cock strained as it attempted to rise to full mast within the confines of her pants, and her honeypot oozed affection as she felt the strange tingly work its way to her core. Erricka whimpered, doubling over the box and praying that this was the last of it. After a couple of teeth-clenched minutes the feeling finally stopped, giving Erricka the breath she so dearly wanted. Ailla was there, pressing a bottle of water to her lips and the Ausar girl drank hungrily.

Carefully, the medic moved aside Erricka’s bodysuit and the Ausar girl gasped as she saw her nipples had turned to a polished gold. Hardened metal nubs set like ornaments on her coppery-tan skin. Ailla moved her around so Erricka sat before moving lower, pulling her pants down to her knees and drawing the suit down with it. Erricka groaned as her hard cock bobbed free and almost fainted as she saw that the pigmentation had indeed gone ‘Hot White’. Her spined canine cock now glowed a luminescent white and seemed to feed down into her large sacks below where a faint phosphorescent white shown from within. Moving underneath her recently acquired bitch breaker, Ailla opened up the girl’s flushed pink pussy lips to be greeted with a shiny metallic treasure. Erricka’s honeypot had been altered to a pot of silver that glittered in the glow of her illuminating phallus.

Ailla checked all her vital signs one after the other just to be sure before giving the Sergeant a motherly peck on the forehead. Of the three, only Erricka had kept a modicum of her Ausar origin now mixed amidst the layers of mods. Their ship was gone, their team was scattered, but they were still standing. And the enemy did not know their faces. Erricka slipped her clothes back on and shouldered her weapon, her heterochromia eyes hardened with determination.

“Can I join the party now?” Lylith’s voice echoed through the abandoned hull.

“Nihzy?” The Zil girl’s antennae perked up at Ylla’s voice. “Tap his shoulder, we’re all good here.”

Doing as she asked, the tech-wiz rejoined the present. The team then made stock of all their supplies. To be sure they had weapons to protect themselves and enough ammunition to stave off anything short of an army, but they were stuck on a desert planet with no water in sight. Lylith worked with calm persistence as he catalogued everything in his mind. Dry heat was not doing him any favors, and the Kerokoras splices that had saved him on Mhen’ga were not doing him any favors in this desolate hellscape. His body oozed natural lubricant, thicker than normal sweat and a natural aphrodisiac. But this came at the cost of expending water from his own supply that was being quickly depleted by the heat.

He crouched in his ill fitted boots and frowned. “We have enough rations and water to last us a few days, a week at the most, but I am uncomfortable staying out here that long.”

“I don’t like it either but there could be more of us out there.” Erricka had gone back into soldier mode, gripping her carbine and looking sure of herself.

She may not have had seniority but the girl had a decent head on her shoulders, and she had a lot more training in these situations than the others. At least among the three J.A.F. soldiers.

Lylith shook his head. “Look, I owe you for coming and rescuing us. However, we have a limited amount of supplies. We can’t go running around this desert looking for others.”

“No.” Erricka’s voice turned hard, enough to make everyone take a breath. “That’s exactly what we’re going to do. We’re going to find the others, regroup, and get off this planet.”

The tech-wiz stared at her for a second before nodding. “Alright. If the others do not have a problem with that situation I don’t either. So long as Nihzy is safe I am okay.”

A glance and Ailla and Ylla confirmed the two did not have any qualms with the younger girl taking charge.

“Good. I think there is a high possibility that more pods landed to the west.” All seemed to nod in agreement. “Alright. Grab your gear and let’s move out.”

Each person packed up their things once more and made their way back out from the orange husk. Sunlight greeted the group as they formed something of a formation with Ailla and Ylla in the center, Nizhy and Lylith to the back and sides, and the keen-eyed Erricka at the front. Despite not having any military training, the two civilians fell into step quicker than the others anticipated and they made their way quickly south and west along the lines of the giant ship. As they went Lylith mused over the possibility that it had once belonged to a Terran expedition. During their early years of exploration, the Terrans had sent dozens of ships out into the stars with something they called the ‘shotgun method’. Firing in the dark hoping to hit something. Some had become well known and established colonies. Others became outposts on the furthest reaches of today’s civilization. Most now drifted the endless cosmos, forever seeking a destination that would never come.

Sizzling heat made him wince and take another long gulp of his water. Time and heat were not his friends. He knew of Erricka’s need to reconnect with her team, her mentor. But reality was not so kind. Even if they had all the time in the world they would eventually run out of supplies. And then they would have to make a desperate dash to find civilization while on the edge of dying. Nothing was so ever a dreadful death as that.

As they moved south to skirt a robot junk pile, Lylith let his eyes wander to his bee-girl companion. She seemed aloof from all this. Her golden eyes wandering near and far to take in sights rarely seen by her kind. And in each new thing Nihzy seemed to find wonder and excitement. He watched as she stopped for a moment, assegai warrior spear held loose, and shoved her hand into the large robot pile. She rummaged around a bit before withdrawing it and waved a piece of fabric at Lylith triumphantly. Only when she put it on over her head did he realize it was a mesh shirt someone had thrown away with one of the robots. He smiled and waved back, grinning back at her infectious joy.

Gathered robots continued to loom as they traveled east and to the south familiar plates stuck up like monuments from the red dust. Erricka’s ears twitched, as did Nihzy’s antennae. Behind them, hisses and scratches followed at a distance as the team made their way through the junk strewn landscape. The Ausar girl dared a quick glance back but there was nothing moving save the dust. When she turned back the noises returned. It was not mystery that they were being followed, but by who or what she did not know. Erricka did not want to incite conflict against an unknown enemy, but it could just as easily be leading them into an ambush if it had not already. Better to spring the trap.

She threw up a hand, clenched her fist save for her index finger and made a quick circle. The group moved into itself, a tight circle of armed individuals watching every side. Erricka had taken the back along with Nihzy and Lylith knowing that whatever it was came from that direction.

“Show yourself!” The Sergeant called out; just loud enough to be heard as the wind carried her voice away.

A face poked up from behind a pile, two fuzzy antennae waving around. Despite a brush of bright orange hair, the multi-faceted green eyes and the segmented covering gave the creature an insectoid appearance. The impression did not go away as it skittered over the pile like a cockroach, though the slim waist and wide hips hinted strongly that it was the female of whatever species it was. 

“It speaks.” A feminine voice slipped like sweet oil over the red sands. “But does it have the sense to give me what I want? Hmm? From the smell of it you have three males for only two females. Perhaps you could spare one for a short while?”

The insectoid female pushed herself upright and a flash of orange glittered lewdly in the sunlight but for a moment. Instead of taking a hostile stance, she waggled her hips and lashed her long, brushed tail. Erricka gave the woman a hard look, rubbing her trigger finger along the firing options along the stock.

“I don’t mind persuading, if you’re waving.” She said again, moving back and forth in the uneven terrain.

“Erricka?” Lylith’s voice was calm but inquisitive.

She looked at the insectoid woman. “The answer is no.”

The alien did not seem overly concerned with Erricka’s opinion, grabbing each antennae and tail in turn to release a large amount of her natural enzymes. Her hands glistened at the collected hormonal liquids. Erricka felt a quiver shake her spine down to her hips and a shiver went through her legs. The new fleshy rod she had grown grew hot and hard. She shot a quick glance to Ylla and saw that the First Sergeant was the same but holding it in through sheer will. Only Nihzy and Lylith seemed fine.

Before they could react, the insectoid woman dropped to all fours and scuttled over. Erricka had no time to step back as their opponent crawled through her legs and up her back, exploring the Ausar girl with her fuzzy, aphrodisiac-spreading antennae. She went right over the top of Erricka’s head as it swam with fluttering sensations, descending mostly in front to stare her in the eye. Warm breath was like a gentle breeze on her sweating brow as the insectoid woman’s eyes gazed deep into her own.

“Such a nice smelling male.” Her voice was husky, mixing with her heady scent as the antennae tickled Erricka’s cheeks. “Are you sure you don’t want to be my mate?”

Erricka never got the chance to answer as a grey object that she took to be a frying pan whoosh past her face and smack into the insectoid woman’s head. Their opponent flew off of the dazed Sergeant and skidded along the ground before crashing face first into a pile of robot heads. The Ausar girl glance to her side to see the Zil girl she once thought meek and unable of hurting a fly, standing with a broad leaf-bladed spear in both hands. Her golden eyes were hard as metal. Erricka looked at her, then to the slowly fumbling insectoid lady, then back to Nihzy before it dawned on her that the Zil girl had just bitch-slapped the insect woman with the flat blade of her spear.

A growl drew her attention back to the kneeling insectoid lady. Green eyes glowered at them with a look of desire still flaming behind her eyes. Perhaps now even more so.

A crooked grin stretched over the side of her face Nihzy had not hit. “Feisty aren’t you?”

“You asked for this.” Erricka frowned. “Light her up.”

Hammer Carbines roared as round after round impacted against their opponent’s natural armor, mashing through and connecting. A loud hiss and the woman scuttled toward them on all fours. Pocks of dust puffed up around her as she drew closer until she jumped, intent on latching onto Erricka. But Nihzy was ready. She had slid to the Sergeant’s feet and brought her spear up over her head and back down in a vicious swing, putting all her strength into the attack. Her muscles strained beneath her gold, yellow, and black carapace as her arms and core tightened. The insectoid woman barely had time to yelp as she was met face first by the flat of Nihzy’s spear blade and swatted back to earth with a wincing crack. Erricka’s carbine followed her and popped of a few more shots as she fell, cracking at the woman’s natural armor. This time the woman did not get up so readily.

Easing herself up onto an elbow, covering up her exposed skin now that she had been forcefully exposed by the offworlder’s assault. She was shy, vulnerable, and looking like a violated virgin now that her armor had been chipped away. Only Lylith approached her and gave the woman a gentle pat on her shoulder. Words whispered from his lips, the woman nodded and seemed comforted almost, and he rose to walk back to the group.

“What was that about?” Ylla asked as they turned to head west once again.

Slender shoulders shrugged as Lylith smiled. “Just reminding her that even top predators need to take the gentle approach sometimes.”

“A very mature response.” Ailla smiled, her glowing eyes winking devilishly.

“Well,” The tech-wiz gave a sheepish grin. “When you live at the mercy and behest of a queen of Amazonian women you learn a few things about predators. And the female mind.”

The medic and First Sergeant chuckled.

“Hey, she said three males didn’t she?” Ylla asked, her head turning to the others as if doing the math. “Erricka and I got ours from the mods that leaves-.” She glanced at Nihzy before shaking her head and moving to Lylith. “You? I guess? Sorry, I’ve never been the best with the whole gender-guessing-game to begin with. Call me slow if you want.”

Bee-stung lips smiled. “It’s quite alright. I’ve never been too particular about that sort of thing. When I lived on Ausaril I was never as built-up as other males. No meat, just brains. I guess you could say I was kind of girlish to begin with but I don’t quite remember if I was ever called that.”

The sun had begun to set over the piles of trash and robot parts as Lylith continued. “Taking the splices of Kerokoras venom gave me all I needed to survive but without the proper equipment I was unable to keep it from altering my body into that of one. Only  my junk remained the same, everything else is identical to that of a Kerokoras. Even my tongue.”

As if to demonstrate his point, the long muscle slithered out and dexterously tickled the end of Nihzy’s antennae. The Zil girl giggled as Ylla smirked. Then a thought occurred to her.

“Wait. You said identical to that of a Kerokoras.” Ylla’s eyes narrowed as she thought, her brow furrowing beneath her dragon horns.

“Yes?”

The sashaying Ailla spoke up. “In our briefing we were told that Kerokoras were an entirely female species that would try to attack us for breeding purposes. Ylla is wondering what that implies for your story.”

“Oh?” Soft brown eyes smirked at the confused First Sergeant. “Do you write fanfiction or something?”

Ylla opened her sharp-toothed mouth to answer but Lylith held up a hand. “I’m joking. It’s a fair question and the answer is yes. I have then genitals of both sexes.”

“You’re a woman?” Erricka almost did a double take from up front and caused Nihzy to giggle again.

“Offworlders are so funny.” The Zil-girl wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she smiled. “Ahh. I look forward to meeting more.”

“Technically I am a hermaphrodite, herm for short. Like most Gryvain or Dzaan or some Khaithrit or even the more commonly known Kui-Tan.” Lylith answered as if addressing a group of peers on a scientific subject. “Though there are other names for it. Intersex or futanari are some of the more common. But as one might put it, I might have a sink but my junk is still Ausar.”

“Um-.” Nihzy shook her head.

The tech-wiz frowned a little and his shoulders slumped. “Not good?”

She shook her head again.

“How about this?” Lylith tried again. “I got petals and stamens. Better?”

Nihzy nodded as Ailla did her best to cover her mouth as giggles bubbled from her stomach.

The survivors continued for the rest of the day until the sun finally set below the horizon and leaving them in the glow of the stars far above. Not wanting to build a fire, let alone having anything to build it with, they huddled in the shadow of one of the larger piles. Stripped of their chassis, heads stared up at the sky in deathly repose. The tangled mass of limbs, tubes, and forgotten things made one think there might have been a deeper meaning but the gaping mouths remained silent as death. Erricka, Ylla, and Ailla traded watch as Nihzy and Lylith slept. But the morning brought no reprieve.

Blinding and hot sunlight rose as oppressive as ever. Any contrails that the pods had left descending into the atmosphere had disappeared in the night. Never the less, Erricka lead them further east until they stopped on the edge of a pollution nightmare. To the north and south a sea of oily yellow and vomitus black roiled with the stir of air. Shards of metal stuck up from the surface to take the appearance of shark’s fins between the odd waves. Taking the southern route, an acrid cloud hung over the beach. The stuttered pulse of the tide seeped back and forth over the ashy-white sands. With every lethargic push of the false sea the corrosive fluids burned away handfuls of the oxidized grains to create a noxious curtain at the sea’s edge. Each person pulled out old fashion gasmasks, but that did not stop them from gagging at the smell. And it was where their fortunes ended.

Beyond a battered hull and up against a blade of metal the size of a skyscraper, a J.A.F. escape pod had blasted into upon descent. Four figures dressed in black armor, helmets, and carrying a small armory of deadly weapons were mulling over the already opened pod. White skulls emblazoned on their helmets and armor like banners.

A growl curled up from the back of Erricka’s throat. Ylla echoed the sound, lips peeling back to flash her razor sharp teeth. But it was Ailla and Lylith that put hands on their shoulders. The tech-wiz pointed to the trail of faded depressions in the sand leading along the shoreline past them, heading north. They were almost unnoticeable compared to the rest of the sandy lumps along the shore. Whoever had come down in the escape pod had left without being followed.

Erricka looked back to the opened pod but a tap at her shoulder brought her attention away. Wells of soft brown stared back at her heterochromia glare. They were without malice or compulsion as they welcomed the Ausar’s anger into them. Try though she might, Erricka could not bring herself to despise those eyes.

He jerked his head back the way they had come and she nodded. One by one they slipped back up the shore in hopes of tracking the unknown ally. Nihzy raised her eyes to thank the stars when a shout thundered over the wreckage behind them. They turned to see a singular black form staring back at them with a pirate symbol emblazoned in white on his chest.

Before any of them could react, there was a hiss and a dark shadow streaked to the lone pirate. It cracked into his neck just below the left side of his jaw and the pirate when rigid. A moment passed and the man seemed to fall in slow motion till he hit the sand with a puff of red. All eyes turned to Lylith who stood with duffel bag at his feet and strange techno-bow in his hands. Erricka opened her mouth to ask where he had pulled the weapon from but another shout interrupted her.

Two more of the pirates had emerged from behind the metal junk and were drawing their large barreled pistols.

“Move!” Ylla called, raising her carbine as her weapon roared its warcry.

Lylith smoothly slipped the bow back within his duffel bag and turned with the rest of them to flee north up the toxic shore. His feet pounded into the bleached sand to keep up. Though the Kerokoras splices had given him great strength and agility his footwear was not form fitting. Boots wobbled on his digitigrade feet as Lylith desperately tried to keep pace.

With Nihzy and Erricka in the lead the group sped north as fast as they could go. Ailla sprinted alongside Lylith to make sure the tech-wiz did not stumble and Ylla held up their rear, clutching her Hammer Carbine tight and throwing glances over her shoulder. The pirates did not pursue but the team kept going, passing wreck after wreck along the oily sea. Fleet of foot and keen of eye, Nihzy quickly shot east toward a seemingly innocuous hill that had a dull grey color unlike the rest of the bleached and oxidized landscape. Erricka called after the Zil girl but followed anyway, leading the little procession further inland. Rounding the hill, Erricka caught Nihzy yanking open a loose hatch that had yet to rust shut. It groaned a little but made little noise otherwise. The rest of the team came around and Erricka motioned them to move on a little. Doing as instructed, they took several more long strides before back tracking and slipping inside the open hatch.

Sultry atmosphere welcomed them inside as the hatch slid shut. Ailla’s amber eyes and Errika’s fiery blue left eye glowed in the dark. Each of them sat or crouched on the metal floor taking in deep breaths. They listened for any sound of their pursuers, ears straining, but for several minutes they heard nothing. Ylla clicked on a flashlight and set the handle so it pointed up at the ceiling. The spacious hall they were in was marked only as ‘section 23A’, disappearing into dark further inside the grounded hull.

Wincing, Lylith took a long drag of his water bottle. The heat was getting to him faster than anticipated and his own reserves of water were running low. If they continued their search for others then he would have to ask the others for some of their water rations.

“Erricka,” Ylla’s voice broke the silence. “I know what finding the others mean to you, but we have are not equipped for this. Running around through this desert with two non-combatants is not a good idea, even if they can look after themselves.”

The Ausar girl’s eyes were ablaze. “But we must! We have to find them! Or-.”

“Or what?” Ylla hissed. “Wake up Sergeant. We do not have the resources to continue this mission. If anybody gets captured then that is on them, the J.A.F. will hunt down the pirates and make them squeal. We’ve done it before and we will do it again. But if this little team continues to lag about in this hellscape for much longer our luck is going to run out.”

Erricka opened her mouth to roar back her argument but a hiss of pain interrupted them. Both sets of eyes turned to the now kneeling Lylith. He had his back turned to them with his right leg curled up underneath him, supporting most of his weight with his left.  Ailla hurried over as Nihzy waved her antennae over the frog-girl’s form.

With care the demon medic eased Lylith’s leg up as Nihzy took his weight. She untied the strings and gently slid the combat boot off. Ailla’s glowing ember eyes flickered in disapproval at the sight before her. The black and blue river pattern of Lylith’s legs was broken in bruised purple and red. The three-toed foot had already begun swelling and without care it would blister. Once that happened, Lylith’s powerful digitigrade legs would be of no use.

She gave Ylla a grave look and softly shook her head before turning her attention back to her patient. From her supplies, Ailla withdrew a stim booster and wrappings. Upon spraying the stim booster on the inflamed leg hundreds of thousands of microsurgeons went to work patching up the area. While the microsurgeons were still at work, Ailla wrapped Lylith’s leg with care. He would have an odd gait until he could be free of the bandage, but it was better than having blisters in this rusted desert.

Behind them, Ylla glared at the younger Sergeant. “We do not have the luxury of rescuing others, Erricka. If we can barely take care of our own, let alone keep our health up, how do you expect to be able to help others?”

Fiery blue and amethyst shimmered in the artificial light. Her lip quivered. “I just want to see them again.”

The First Sergeant gave a long sigh as Ailla came back to them. “His leg will be alright if there is no more strenuous activity. But it’s the cause that concerns me.” Erricka and Ylla listened as the medic explained. “Lylith’s body was transformed to that of a Kerokoras due to the splices he took. It is secreting venom just like a normal Kerokoras would. This process would normally be fine since we would have water ready on hand for him to take. However, the dry conditions of this planet are exacerbating the issue.”

“What do you mean?” Erricka’s voice wavered.

Ailla’s gave a despondent look. “He is drying out. Without a ready water supply or semi-humid environment to keep him on his feet, Lylith will likely die of dehydration in less than two days. We could each relegate our own water to give him but that would be a stop-gap.”

 _I am a burden._ Lylith thought to himself, overhearing Ailla’s grave news. _Little more than a thing that inhabits a cubicle. Once again I am the thing that holds the progress of others back despite all that I can do._

Erricka closed her eyes and lowered her head. _Cut the strong, shield the weak._

She opened her eyes and gave the Lieutenant and First Sergeant a nod. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Ooooh. That sounds like a wonderful idea!” A voice echoed from within the ship.

The Ausar girl whipped her head around to see three red-scaled males with big rabbit-like ears and blunt tails swinging as they moved. The biggest was a good four foot two and brazenly naked, sure in his ability to use his fist and feet for weapons. The other two had harnesses around their waists and were swinging heavy wrenches. Though short, all three were strongly built with tight muscles bulging beneath their smooth if not rusty skin. Particularly in and around their thick thighs. Their dicks were hidden away in their sheaths, although their snug pouch-like balls are clear to see.

“C’mon, at least we can stick around for some fun.” The third complained.

The second smirked. “Backed up already? You know rushers are all loose bitches from getting pounded by so much alien dick. Might as well stick it in a pipe.”

They continued their jolly little chat with lively faces, laughing and joking as if they were not taking their own accusations seriously. However, the way they handled their weapons spoke otherwise. Nihzy did not give the little rascals time to bargain, hand whipping along her bandolier and slicing through the air to send half a dozen darts flying toward them. While the two minions dodged the largest of the three raised his arms to shield his face. Drug laced darts poked almost indiscernibly into his flesh but two bounced off his shield. Sheath stirring, the largest lowered his arms with a lusty look on his face.

“We’ll get you for that knock-off Sydian!” The two smaller one’s cried as they ran forward.

Nihzy twirled her broad-headed spear ready to take them both on, but Ylla appeared by her side at the last moment. The First Sergeant did not want to shoot least they give away their position to a patrol they had not heard. Instead she twisted a little at the hip and shoulders, turning her weight as she threw a vicious kick that sent one of the two crunching into the side of the hallway. But that left the other with a perfect opportunity. He leveled the head of his wrench at Ylla and pulled some kind of lever on the shaft. An explosion erupted in her face and blowing hard against her shield, throwing her back several feet.

The First Sergeant got to her feet, rattled but intact. One of the reptilian rabbit humanoids, the one who had shotgunned Ylla in the face, tried taking a swing at Nihzy but the normally shy Zil girl was far from weak. She effortlessly knocked the blow to the side with the haft of her spear before slicing against his shield with the head. It held but the hard blow threw the much smaller creature back. By this time the third had regained some level of cognizance and charged after his lesser peers.

A dark shadow hissed passed his ear and his shield dissipated with a balloon-like ‘POP’. In the dim glow of the flashlight Lylith Atrial crouched with bow drawn, a second arrow already nocked and green laser sight winking like a cobra’s eye.

“Leave. Or the next one makes sure you don’t get up.” His voice was low and smooth, but his eyes were liquid fire that glittered dangerously in the half-light.

Behind the largest of the three a solid ‘Thock’ was heard as the deadly arrow imbedded itself into the metal somewhere beyond their sight. The boss gulped audibly before grabbing his two compatriots, shuffling deeper into the abandoned hull as quick as they could. Lylith gave a sigh and put his weapons back in his bag. Nihzy crouched, leaning on her spear as she put a hand on his shoulder, and the tech-wiz gave her a reassuring nod.

Ylla remained where she was, fingering her Hammer Carbine as she called over her shoulder. “So what’s the plan for getting out of this place?”

“I-. Wait. Quiet!” Erricka hissed, beckoning them to her. “I hear them. There’s a patrol on the other side of the door.”

As the others formed around her the voices became clearer. Two men, one woman; each talking back and forth.

“Torture is what it is.” One of the males with a squeaky voice whined. “Captain’s so mad he sent most of us down here to rot. At least we should get a chance to head back to the ship.”

“I don’t know.” The female answered, her voice rougher than the first. “That town looked nice and a good cool bath would feel fantastic.”

“Anything to get your tits wet, eh?” A third voice, the deeper voice male chuckled.

“Says the guy who will stick it into anything.” She chuckled in retort. “In the past hour you’ve banged two Sydain women and diddle Raskvel triplets. Me? I prefer something more refined, like that Lethian back at the MESS.”

“We aren’t going back to Novahome.” Squeaker sniveled but was ignored.

“So what if I bang every beast and beauty on this junk heap?” Deep voice huffed. “If they’re offering that just means I don’t have to pay for the goods. I mean, who can resist this bod? I’m one hundred percent badass. Besides, I bet they’d want a few strapping little kids in their belly’s as handsome as me.”

“Ugh. More like one hundred percent dick. That’s too much for my taste.” The woman replied. “Y’know sooner or later you’re going to catch something and wish you had stayed safe.”

“We’re not going back to Novahome.” Squeaker sniveled.

“Shut up.” Both deep voice and the woman growled at their comrade.

The bickering trio walked past the hatch and continued until their voices faded into the distance.

 _Novahome? Junk planet? Raskvel?_ Lylith’s mind raced then his eyes widened. “I know where we are.”

Ylla cast her gaze back down the long hall. “What? How?”

“Where is it that we have made landfall?” Ailla’s calm voice rode through the storm of agitated thoughts.

“Tarkus, the junkyard frontier planet.” Lylith answered. “Two planets were made to collide with each other in a terraforming attempt. Tarkus is the result of the collision.”

“Whoa, wait.” Erricka held up a hand. “How do you know this? And why have you not mentioned it before?”

Lylith have a long sigh as he clutched his smooth head. “Give me a break okay? I only remembered it from a conversation five years ago with a Gabilani classmate. Plus I have been preoccupied.”

He got empty stares.

“I was working on a thesis for the benefits of genetic moding.” He sighed. “The guy was a cybernetic wiz. Anyway, short version is he told me about his home planet where Raskvel and Gabilani lived. A junkyard planet full of waste, and the main settlement was an altered place called Novahome.”

“A conversation from five years ago?” Ailla asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah.” Lylith shrugged his narrow shoulders. “What?”

“Oh nothing.” A smile played on the demon’s silvery lips.

“So?” Erricka urged Lylith on. “You were saying?”

“Tarkus is for the most part inhospitable. The insectoid lady we saw was a Sydian, and those other three were Raskvel. They are some of the few beings that can survive on the surface primarily because they are resourceful. To those who are not, they either live in orbital stations or in Novahome.” Lylith cleared his throat. “The latter of which is a huge colony ship turned settlement-city. It crashed here and, like most things, Gabilani and Raskvel made the most of it. If we want a spaceport and a way off this dump, Novahome is the way to go.”

“Great.” Ylla smiled and nodded. “How do we get there?”

The tech-wiz went silent for a moment, looking around while he organized his thoughts. “If my calculations are right we are somewhere west of what my old peer called Chasmfall, the split in the planet. Novahome should be to our north and east.”

“Alright.” Ylla and Erricka shared a nod. “Let’s go.”

The hatch opened with a shallow creak and each member of the team shuffled out. As he stepped out into the arid landscape, Lylith made sure none of the others saw him wince. He was running out of time and options. The tech-wiz took a long drink, the last from his water supply, and stared out over the scrap desert. Lylith could feel his body straining to produce more venom. Perhaps another day and he would need to take water from the others. Three days and they would risk their water supplies for him because they were good people. If he only had a suit of armor or something of the like he would be fine for a while. But such luxuries they did not have. Only his shield kept him from total dehydration. If they did not find Novahome soon, he would have to resort to more drastic measures to ensure safety.

“What have we here?” A voice rumbled like thunder from above.

Heads turned and eyes perceived in fear what looked to be a Human-Thraggen hybrid. It was the dull red hair and brilliant yellow slitted eyes that gave him away, although the slight green tint to his pale skin did not help either. From whichever side of the family who banged a human, he got his traits from them. Even under the tight stretched flak jacket his muscles bulged in obscene proportions. As he stood the man truly displayed the height of his magnitudes. Only guessing through half calculations, Lylith estimated he was eight foot tall at the least and around four hundred pounds. Cargo pants and massive boots covered his lower form. But the pair of knives strapped to his legs did not bother those that stood before him so much as the throbbing python between them. Apparently the man took more from his Thraggen parent than most, or maybe several mods did it for him.

“One, two, three, modded rushers.” A savage grin crawled across his face. “And their two pets, dragged along for the ride on this-. This dung heap of a planet. Quite the conundrum wouldn’t you say?”

 _A three syllable word. Impressive._ Lylith hid his smirk.

“Now. Since you all look quite capable and ready, why don’t we all have some fun?” He bared his teeth and flexed his arms in eagerness, showing off the tribal marks lacing like scars up from his biceps.

 _Stormguard._ The tech-wiz closed his eyes to force back a headache. _I should have known._

“Listen buddy,” Ylla spoke up, her shark eyes narrowing dangerously. “We don’t want any trouble, okay?”

“Oh?” The man chuckled, jumping off the hull to land with a huff of red dust. “But I most certainly am. Shall we play the game little rushers?”

A slight ‘tink’ and ‘click’ caught Erricka’s ears. She looked over to see Lylith had his hand in his bag of holding and slowly pulling something out.

The brute, white skull and crossbones rippling against his abs, frowned at the frog-girl then back at the three J.A.F. “What am I that you would send one of your pets to try and-.”

Cylindrical grey whizzed out Lylith’s hand as he threw it underhand and it bounced comically between the man’s eyes with a ‘bonk’. Erricka instantly recognized the flashbang in an instant. Lylith was already twisting away, putting a hand over Nihzy’s eyes as he crouched awkwardly. Ylla had the same reflex to protect Ailla. The only one left without the memo was the brute who interrupted. Erricka shut her eyes as a deafening BOOM shook the landscape around them. She only heard ringing and the subtle sound of her own heartbeat pounding. Erricka opened her eyes and was tugged forward by Ailla. The First Lieutenant did not seem bothered by the blast but Ylla was staggering slightly beside her. Lylith and Nihzy were also there, staggering their way east toward the rusted plains. Adrenaline surged through her and she kicked up her legs to run. She ran with the others for miles, or perhaps only one; leaving the towering pirate behind. As her hearing returned to her keen hybrid ears his roaring filled them. He screamed out curses and threats without number.

None would stop them from running. Their feet pounded through the red dust until legs cramped. It was only when they saw a familiar orange ship peeking out of the rubble that they slowed their stride. One by one they slipped inside the hull panting to regain their breath. Ailla went around checking everyone, her taloned fingers carefully inspecting their body’s for any sort of wound or infection. She curled strands of dark cyan hair over her ear as her glowing amber eyes flickered about until she was satisfied.

“Everyone is fine.” The medic’s consensus gave them relief but her tone tremored a little. “However, I believe we have other problems to deal with. That man is going to hunt us down until he finishes what he started. Hybrid or modded, it does not matter. He will seek us to the ends of this world if that means he can sate his appetites.”

Ylla sighed. “And I thought doctors only gave good news.”

“Say what you will, but we will be hounded by that man unless something is done about him.” Ailla grimaced at the shooter.

“Any ideas?” Erricka looked around. “Any at all?”

A long sigh blew out of Lylith’s mouth as the frog-girl sat against a bulkhead. He was tired and had recently drank the last of his water. It was all falling apart. If he did not do something quickly they would all suffer. And Lylith would not allow that to happen if possible.

“I might have something, but it may take up the time we would need to get away from that guy. Assuming he has called his friends, tracked us, and heading to this location as we speak.” He muttered half to himself.

“And?” Erricka urged him on. “What is this brilliant plan of yours?”

“There’s a few more items in my bag of tricks.” Lylith grinned, patting his duffel bag. “Only problem is, like I said, time. We could head north now and maybe fight another day. Or we could use this as a distraction and most likely not have to deal with the pirates for a while.”

“Okay. Anybody have any ideas besides Lyliths? Any opinions?” Erricka cast about but each person stayed resolute. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

“Good.” Lylith got to his feet and pulled his bag in front of him, withdrawing several vials from within and an empty plastic ball the size of his fist. “Nihzy I need you for this one.”

The Zil girl was at his side in a moment. Both of them began sorting out the various solutions Lylith had brought out. As he worked, Lylith gave instructions.

“This is going to be something of a hazard if I understand anything about the inhabitants of Tarkus. You all will need to put your gas masks on again. And when this blows, run. Run north until you see Novahome.” He gave a hard glance at Erricka before turning back and muttering to himself. “Now just a little bit of Naleen venom, some Vanae milk extract, a dash of our recent friend.”

“Don’t you mean until we see Novahome?” Erricka asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

“Yes. That’s what I said.” Lylith answered, eyes still on his experiment as he pulled out a portable centrifuge.

Finishing pouring a clear, slightly golden liquid in, he spun the small device. A buzz filled the interior of the abandoned ship for several minutes until the centrifuge slowed to a dull hum. It finally stopped with an electronic ‘bing’ and Lylith extracted some of the more concentrated contents before adding the whole mixture to the flexible plastic bulb.

“Do any of you have a spare grenade?” He asked, holding the purplish-amber bubble between fingers tips.

Ylla stepped forward, pulling out a grenade. “Here.”

Trading the plastic bubble with Nihzy, Lylith unscrewed the top and handed the rest back to a confused First Sergeant. With precision, he threaded the detonator and cap onto the wobbly balloon. In a few twists he sealed it shut. Holding the contraption up, soft brown eyes roved over its homemade construction. He nodded and decided it would do in a pinch. And none too soon either.

“Come out rat rushers!” The voice of the brute rattled dust from the rafters of the ship. “I know you’re in there! Come out!”

Lylith nodded to the others and the team dawned their gas masks. However, he did not join them. As their vision was obscured by the encroached plastic, he slipped out down where they had come and walked out into the daylight. What confronted him was eight feet of raging muscle.

Nihzy was the first to pull her mask fully on. She waited for the others as he had instructed. Lylith was a good person, always thinking of others before himself. Sometimes too much.

Ailla was the next and noticed something was amiss. The other two did the same but before they could ask, Nihzy held up her hand and put a finger over her mask. As they kept silence she motioned them to follow her. Nihzy lead them back the way they had come toward the entrance-exit of the ship. Loud voices came from outside. Only when they reached the door did the three J.A.F. members realize what Lylith had done.

“You?” The brute frowned, eyeing the girlish tomboy looking frog-girl.

“Me.” Lylith answered, his soft voice rolling off his long tongue femininely. “I disguised myself like this to hitch a ride.”

“The rushers earlier?” The half-Thraggen cocked an eyebrow as he rubbed his chin.

“Yes.”

Ailla, Ylla, and Erricka maneuvered so they could see what was transpiring. Alone Lylith stood before the giant pirate. His gold and river black pattern glistening in the harsh sun.

“Why abandon them?” He asked, large muscles flexing as he threw a thumb over his shoulder. “Novahome is only a couple miles north. You hiding something?”

“Not really.” Lylith clasped his hands behind his back. “These mods I gave myself came at an unforeseen disadvantage. I’m dehydrating. At best I only have a few hours before I need intensive care. A few miles to Novahome would mean I may never come out of a coma.”

The pirate grunted as if in agreement with the conclusion. “Very well, but there’s still the matter of proving who you say you are.”

All eyes were on him as the giant drew out an all too familiar device from his side pocket. The small cylinder even had a white J.A.F. logo and serial number painted along the length.

“Genetic scanner, courtesy of our friend who arraigned the drop, just to make sure we got the right cargo. But who needs the middle man when you can steal the merchandise, eh?” The brute held up the item. “Specially coded by our man to Lylith Atrial. If it doesn’t go beep then I pump you full of Treatment until you don’t remember your name. Good?”

Lylith nodded and caught the scanner as the pirate tossed it. He popped the cap like he had done before, and put it up to his arm. It whirred once, twice, and a blue light lit up with a beep. The tech-wiz tossed the scanner back and once again clasped his hands behind him. Ailla frowned. She was sure he was fiddling with something behind him or maybe strapped underneath his loincloth. However, the shadow of the sun and angle of sight made it hard to tell. Then there was a small ‘tink’ of a pin sliding out of a hole.

“Nice little girly.” The giant pirate grinned hungrily as he eyed the scanner. “You’re going to make the Masters of Orion very happy, and make us a lot of money.”

“Oh?” A mischievous smirk curled along Lylith’s lips and flowed into his hardened eyes. “I think I should have mentioned one more thing my dear fool.”

“What did you say?” His head spun, snarling at the tech-wiz.

“Did you know it’s breeding season?” Lylith’s hand whipped out from behind his back, took a half second to wind up, and threw an underhand grounder that would have made the former Terran MLB proud.

The wobbly bubble skittered and bounced a few feet behind the giant pirate before coming to a stop. It flopped as the lever flew off with an audible ‘click’. Erricka, Ailla, Nihzy, and Ylla ducked for cover behind the door just as a loud ‘WUMP’ made the ground shudder.

“NOW!” Erricka shouted not knowing if the others could hear her, grabbing Nihzy as she slammed open the hatch.

What greeted her was a purple haze that seemed to roll like a fog over everything. Apparently whoever giant dipstick was he had brought plenty of friends. Four dozen figures stood about flailing in the haze. However, Lylith was right where she had seen him last. The frog-girl’s legs were shaking horribly and he looked on the edge of complete collapse. The Ausar girl and team bolted from their hiding place into the open. She let go of Nihzy, who managed to get her legs underneath her, and grabbed Lylith to throw the slender tech-wiz over her shoulder. His weight was limp and she did not feel him resist in any way. Erricka bit her lip wondering in the back of her mind if he had not been bluffing.

Around them the pirates called Masters of Orion cried out as the purplish haze infiltrated their mouths and lungs. Erricka and the others made a bee-line north hoping that the half-Thraggen had not been lying about Novahome only being a couple of miles. Pirate jerked and spasmed as they fell to their knees. Lust filled cries filled the foggy air as Lylith’s aphrodisiac toxin made their senses swirl. One man doubled over on his knees, ramming a hand inside his suit to jerk himself off.

Breaking free of the haze with the others close behind her, Erricka’s legs pounded the red sand. She chugged filtered air like an engine as she pushed herself forward. Nihzy passed her, the light-footed Zil girl carried little other than her own primitive weapons and Lylith’s bag. Ylla was pulling Ailla along, her modded shark body giving her increased strength. She huffed and sped up her own pace as she did not want to be the one left behind. Behind her she heard a different kind of sound. A rustling that she had heard when they encountered the insectoid lady. Erricka did not need to turn her head to know what the grenade had attracted. The brute and his men would be occupied for a long time, possibly forever. Lusty aliens made for possessive lovers.

“Come back here you Cunts!” A familiar roaring voice made Erricka’s heat sink.

She did not dare look back now as she sprinted up the side of a red dune. Her sensitive hybrid ears heard the pounding footsteps indicating the giant pirate had gotten loose of whatever had beset his men. Erricka dashed down and up more dunes until they leveled out into smaller slopes. She did not know if it was the giant pirate’s breath or the sun hot on her neck. Ahead of her the long grey outline of Novahome became apparent. Erricka sprinted after her teammates.

On her shoulder, Lylith floundered limply. He was all but barely aware of what was happening around him. The world was a blur as it rushed by. The tech-wiz knew he was in pain, his head was throbbing horribly and his skin felt caked, but these were whimsical rifts in his mind. Somewhere in his mind Lylith knew he was close to dehydration and possibly heatstroke.

The huffing and puffing giant grew louder until she could almost feel him behind her. She kicked in her last attempt to outrun the brute but knew it would not last. Her eyes focused on Ylla, Ailla, and Nihzy before shifting to another one in the distance. An odd figure that stood tall against the shimmering heatwaves, almost indistinguishable from the grey buildings coming into view behind it.

She was about to cry out when a bright bolt whizzed between her ears. The pirate behind her grunted and she heard the shot hiss against his shields, but he did not stop chasing his prey. Erricka made use of the temporary reprieve to gain distance as best she could while two more bolts flew past her head. Angry grunts echoed behind her but the chugging train did not stop. The giant, rust-covered craft of ancient design sat half-buried before her in Tarkus’ rust dusted surface. Novahome loomed over the horizon like a slumbering giant with the team seeking shelter within its bosom. And from the metal womb of the sunken ship a figure came at Erricka.

A giant in her own right clad in plates of armor though short, dark-gold fur covered her form and long locks of silver flowed behind her. Humanoid upper body with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers covered in the same golden fur. However, from the waist down, she had a bestial six-legged form vaguely akin to that of a canine. Each digitigrade leg ending in dog-like feet. Erricka caught a glimmer of rippling muscle along her flanks and bottom, hinting of just how much muscle she could put into a kick. Or in this case, how fast the Amazonian and canid giant could go on all six legs. Behind her a long, fuzzy golden dog tail sprouted just above her rump. Three rows of breasts, the topmost pair starting at her chest, filled out slots in her armor in descending size. First started with large melons that could have been nothing other than d-cups, c-cups one down from above, and the final row naturally as c-cups. As her rescuer came closer the canid features became more evident, a dog’s face complete with wet nose and panting tongue. Dark golden fur covered the animalistic muzzle that split in a savage grin. Over all, her visage was beautiful and had a feminine shapeliness that was sure to draw attention. Sharp canine eyes flashed with excitement as large blue irises glinted dangerously in the sun. The long, silver hair on her head overlapped a pair of pointed dog ears similar to the ones Erricka had once sported.

Faster and faster the armored canid centauress came with a hefty war hammer twirling about like a play stick in her clawed paw-hands. The Ausar girl only exchanged a glance with the woman as they passed, trading a warrior’s understanding between them. Steely determination and savage glee meeting one another; then in an instant the woman was gone and the earth shook in her wake.

Lylith faded in and out of consciousness on Erricka’s shoulder. As black crept into his mind he saw a half-woman half-dog in gleaming armor swing a mighty hammer into the pursuing orc, a blow that lifted the brute up into the air and sent him back into the violet haze from which he had come. Lips curling in a smirk, Lylith’s tired eyes closed as he wobbled over Erricka’s shoulder.

Whatever transpired next was lost in a haze of unconsciousness. He only had the vaguest of impressions and sounds around him. Erricka, Sky Mother bless her, was yelling something and sounding concerned for him. Nimble touches over his body that must have been Ailla searching for his vitals, and then rougher hands taking him somewhere. Heat that was the hot desert boiled around him, only to be doused in cool and comfortable air.

When he fully awoke, Lylith first saw a lazy turning of antique ceiling fans. Smooth notes of old-earth jazz reached his ears along with the sensuous notes played by an accompanying band. Cool wetness rested on the base of his neck and on his smooth head. Lylith’s soft brown eyes roved to one side to see Ailla looking back at him. The demonic looking angel of a medic had her hands wringing out a wet rag and carefully wiping it over Lylith’s skin. Nihzy and Erricka were at her sides, both equally eyeing him with worry.

“How are you feeling?” Ailla’s sultry voice roused him from his trance.

The tech-wiz tried to snicker but winced, still managing a smile.

“Been better.” He croaked.

“Uh-huh.” The medic smiled. “You will be fine. A bout of heatstroke aggravated your dehydration, but something as simple as this,” She wagged a dripping towel over his face. “Should make you right as rain or so the saying goes. I have slipped you several mouthfuls of water mixed with favors from your bee-girl. She said it does wonders for the body.”

“That it does.” Lylith smiled, leaning a slender arm over his face and enjoying the coolness on his skin.

“Mmm.” She put a glass of water by the tech-wiz’s face and leaned the straw to his lips, her voice low under the tones of the lyrical song. “Slowly now. We have some new friends it seems. They ensured both Erricka and yourself made it to Novahome with the rest of us.”

“Oh?” He eased his arm off enough to glance to the side. “I thought I hallucinated that part. Guess we owe them something of a debt then.”

“So it seems.” Ailla’s tone was not genial and she kept her eyes on her work.

He looked over to the golden-furred giant clad in plates of armor, long locks of silver flowed behind her. Her humanoid upper body was covered with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers covered in the same golden fur and likened to that of a canine. However, from the waist down, she had a bestial six-legged form vaguely akin to that of a canid with each digitigrade leg ending in dog-like feet. Cords of rippling muscle along her flanks, tight bottom, ripped arms, and chiseled abs. Each tendon hinted of just how much muscle she could put into a punch, or how fast the Amazonian could go an all six legs. Behind her a long, fuzzy golden dog tail sprouted just above her rump.

 _Lethian. Of course. Female, likely. Underneath a fruitful cocktail of-._ Lylith’s eyes roved over every inch of the giant canine-taur, analytical mind alight with connections. _Frontrack Cream, Futazona from New Texas, and Canine Poppers. Most likely in that order._

Three rows of breasts, the topmost pair starting at her chest, filled out slots in her armor in descending size. First started with large melons that could have been nothing other than dd-cups, d-cups one down from above, and the final row naturally as c-cups. As the giantess moved a little, Lylith got a decent view of her excited equipment straining against the confines of her armor. Positioned at the back of her tauric hindquarters an animalistic endowment that matched her anthropomorphic features grew to an almost impossible fifteen and a half inches, almost three inches thick. If he were to guess, the expansive phallus retracted into an animalistic sheath when completely flaccid. A knot of thicker flesh bulged near the base of the seem-straining puppy prick, four inches wide by Lylith’s estimate. A fuzzy stuffed stack filled with balls the size of coconuts were bunched up underneath cloth, but if they swung free he had no doubt they would swing low. And behind them no doubt lay a pink, canine slit that swelled when in heat as the canid-taur had been originally female. And of course the pucker between her cheeks where it belonged.

Beside her stood an odd and sensuous mix of Kerokoras and Zil traits. Tight spandex boyshorts encased her powerful thighs and fishnet leggings under loose scale-hide chaps gave her digitigrade frog legs the look of an outlaw tramp. A loose pouched utility belt was positioned akimbo on her hips and a high-collar fishnet top hugged her slender chest under a long-sleeved construct of sleek silver armor plates connected by black fabric that is akin to Kevlar. A ring collar of robotic design constricted possessively around her neck and leaving no doubt as to who she belonged to. Beneath the suggestive threads, her body was a hybrid of frog and bee-girl traits. Anntenae perched on her forehead and flowed back over her bald head. Her deep blue eyes, abysmal cobalt in color, had the distinguishing bar pupil and black sclera of the Kerokoras. She was seven inches taller than Lylith, standing around five foot ten inches in height. Her skin was a brilliant orange with circles and rings of neon green that glistened with aphrodisiac venom. Like Lylith her chest was tomboyishly flat with inverted, Zil-like black nipples. From shoulder to black claw-fingernailed fingertip her arms are that of a Zil with yellow skin incased in gold and black chitin. However, black webbing interlaced between her fingers like those of a Kerokoras and her fingertips were surely capable of beyond normal grip. Bee-wings tinged with a slight blue sprout from her back. As for her legs, torso, smooth stubby and short tail, sticky skin, a turquoise tongue that her mistress seemed content to play with, bald head, and face were all that of a tomboyish Kerokoras along with the wide hips typical of the all-female race of frog-girls. Bee-stung lips pouted and suckled on a clawed finger as the canid-taur fiddled with the frog-girl’s extendible tongue.

Though predominantly characterizing Kerokoras and Zil traits the clinging sub had others that were odd. Her tight boy shorts opened in the back, perhaps a modification the giant had ordered from the vendor herself, to reveal a massive yellow uniball the size of a grapefruit hiding her elastic black pucker and honeypot from sight. The latter of which was protected by black chitin plates and was most likely brilliant gold-yellow in color. When she turned a turgid expanse showed in the tight confines of her bottom wear. A long and bitch-breaking spearhead of a cock throbbing from a throbbing knot at the root to sharp point.

He cocked his head to the side. _Gryvain?_

But Lylith let the thought go. He had other things to worry about now. A team to take care of and a passage to secure, and this taur seemed just mercenary enough to take to the idea.

Lylith heaved himself up off the table he lay on and shuffled to the edge. Nihzy came to support him, and the two stood as one as they walked over to the two warriors. The Kerokoras-Zil hybrid was slightly taller than Lylith but not by much. However, the canine centauress was a giant. Never the less, he walked over to the dynamic pair with the best smile he could offer.

“My thanks for your intervention.” Lylith nodded to the large woman. “I have you to thank for my freedom and that of my comrade. May I ask your name?”

“Annwn.” The giant amazon growled with hungry eyes roving over the tech-wiz’s curvaceous form, an ear twitching to the hybrid on her left. “And this is my pet Ynari. Could use another form of thanks though. Perhaps somewhere more private?”

He smiled in return but it did not reach his eyes. “Do you have a birth in mind? My team and I were looking for passage out of here; perhaps a job.”

“I have a ship that needs attention, and other things.” She smiled back, giving a view of vicious fangs. “I suppose time with you and the Zil-girl would do as payment. As for a job, I’ll see what you can do.”

“Fair.” The tech-wiz gave a nod and followed the former Lethian out into the main room of the cafeteria.

Smells of smoke and greased food filled the air as a few dozen raskvel crowded the interior. Each person parted in front of the golden-furred giant like fish before a shark as Annwn led them out. Though Ailla, Ylla, and Erricka accompanied them, the large canine-taur did not seem to mind. She even threw a lusty glance over her shoulder to admire them once or twice. They passed into the main thoroughfare of Novahome for a few yards before heading north along a maintenance corridor. Many Raskvel armed with wrenches and other tools went about the halls fixing little things here and there. Old bulbs, or perhaps replacements, lit the ancient metal in iridescent yellow and shadowed the turn west further in. As they rounded the corner a crudely written sign labeled ‘Stairwill’, clearly meant to be ‘Stairwell’, was painted above a smooth ramp to the middle decks of the old ship and presumably the hangers. As they mounted the ramp to go further in they were surrounded on all sides by bustling Raskvel carrying cargo hither and thither. When finally free of the crowd the hanger spread out before them in its humbling glory.

It was huge by any means. The open air hanger could have easily held whole squadrons of fighters or multiple sorts of larger ships. Maybe even a frigate if one squeezed it in right. It was obvious that the craft that once called this place home had long-since been looted or scrapped ages ago. However, in their place were newer ships of every shape and size. Many were obviously owned by planet-rushers, light cargo haulers converted for travel, but there were a few cobbled-together junk-heaps standing on the rusted landing struts that must belong to the gadget-tweaking Raskvel locals. The nearby cargo elevator doors sat askew in their frame, obviously not functional in any capacity and abandoned by the technicians who had made their home here. Most traffic was instead done by hand or lift through the ramp entrance.

Annwn led them to an impressive ship in its own right, something predatory from wars long past. The elongated diamond shape was seven stories tall so that the sharp tip almost hit the hanger ceiling. It looked something like a spearhead, elongated at the top and squatting on the three pointed base. Hardened, dark blue plates armored the predatory angles of the ship. Faint lights glittered between the hard plates and several tubes fed into connectors beneath. What appeared to be fins cut from the sides of the ship and below several legs broke from the bottom plates, taking the great weight of the ship on three squat appendages.

“Ladies or gentlemen, which ever you prefer, my ship the Void Piranha.”

The name was apt and Lylith’s eyes roved over the sleek hull, analyzing every inch of it. Even though he knew the ship to be inert the tech-wiz could not help but feel a slight chill looking over the angular lines. Almost as if an ancient predator had taken notice of something far beneath its echelon on the food chain. Lylith could not help but wonder how many battles the ship had seen, for it was truly old. An ancient class of sloop or frigate built in times of war. Maybe even as old as Novahome itself. How it came into the possession of this woman was an enigma Lylith would enjoy exploring.

“Captain?” He asked.

“Please,” The golden furred taur smirked and revealed more teeth. “Save the formalities for later, call me Annwn.”

“Given the condition of your ship and the lack of chatter I assume you do not have a mechanic or technician on your crew?” Inquiry seemed to echo through the hanger and Ailla almost saw one of the Raskvel freeze mid-stride.

“And?” Annwn turned to face the tech-wiz still supported by Nihzy. “What of it? If you want passage it will cost. A blowjob with you and the girl will suffice, but mind your tone.”

“I don’t think so.” Lylith’s tone dropped, soft brown eyes hardening. “You ship is in disrepair, not obviously so because it’s a reliant class of older tech but in need of work none the less. Take my friends and I aboard as part of your crew, and I will repair it to prime condition. A handjob can be argued for, but on the condition that it’s just me and your pet.”

Predatory blue lingered over Lylith for a moment before a smile stretched over sharp fangs and Annwn stuck out a hand. “I reckon we have an accord then. Could use the extra hands for merchandise when I’m trading. And I am definitely looking forward to that handjob. Welcome aboard the Void Piranha, enjoy your fucking stay.”

“Lylith.” He took the larger hand with his own frog one. “Lylith Tree-Climber Atrial, technical extraordinaire at your service.”

 

FIN? 


	2. Duces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck and the team temporarily joins the Void Piranha and its captain as part of the crew. But they come to find the ventures of space travel to be far from safe at the frontier. Their time away from the mean stream systems leave them oblivious to consequential events transpiring around them.

 

Hisses heralded the descending ramp as what remained of the J.A.F. retrieval team, Nihzy the Zil warrior, Lylith Tree-Climber Atrial, Captain Annwn of the Void Piranha and her pet Kerokoras-Zil hybrid entered the dark blue ship. Lights glowed just at the right level of illumination, just enough to see without being overwhelming to the senses of the crew. As they continued up the ramp and into the large cargo hold, Lylith caught sight of something that stirred her memory. Ynari’s hips swayed back and forth next to her mistress as they all mounted stairs beside a cargo elevator. A slanted belt hung loose around her love handles and dangling slack in a holster was a heavily modified laser pistol. When the pet looked back at Lylith with a mischievous smirk, cobalt eyes twinkling at him, it all came together.

“You!?!” He almost screamed at Annwn. “You were on Mhen’ga!”

The captain of the Void Piranha gave a careless glance over her shoulder, doing everything but rolling her eyes. “I shuttle cargo between lots of fringe planets. It’s a good way to make a living considering that most rich worlds don’t really bother with that sort of thing.”

“And your pet is not who she is!”

“But it’s who she is now,” Annwn leaned over with her long canine tongue slipping out of her muzzle and lapping over the side of her pet’s neck with a wet lick, sending a shudder through the slender chimera.

“She’s a Gryvain underneath all of that.” Lylith hissed. “She was sent to recover something when you came along and beat her and broke her.”

“Mmmm.” The canine-taur glanced over the tech-wiz. “So we did have an audience. I thought we were mostly alone but I sensed someone was watching. First I thought it was a Zil jerking off, but it didn’t really matter. The bitch was mine.”

“You gave her raw mods!” Lylith’s eyes burned into the back of Annwn’s head. “Fucked her as you forced them down her throat.”

“Never pass up the chance to have a sub of my own.” Annwn said, turning her head and returning his hard stare. “And she deserved it. Would have done the same to me if she had the chance, but I came out on top. Law of the jungles, I’m sure you remember them? A survivor like yourself getting comfy with the Vanae should know.”

Lylith’s eyes dropped but lost none of their intensity, he whispered under his breath. “To the victor go the spoils.”

Erricka’s ears twitched and her tails swirled at the vexed chat. Never the less they all followed the captain and her sub to a small personnel lift near the center of the room. A parallel elevator sat next to it and at their backs was a much larger cargo lift. The entire shaft and cargo area must have been several hundred square feet in any direction. As they crowded into the first personnel elevator, Lylith glaring at their hostess while under Nihzy’s care, Erricka felt the centrifugal pull on her body as they ascended. It was a swift but soft climb, the former member of the JAF tactical retrieval team watched as unknown hundreds of feet passed by in the span of several seconds. Darkness came over them as they passed into the main hull of the Void Piranha with lights as signposts telling them how many levels passed them by.

While Ailla stuck up a conversation and Lylith glared, Erricka was not the only one to count the passing portions of the ship. Ylla silently made note of each light that passed them by and counted seconds between. Her wariness of their new ‘captain’ was only slightly distracted by the awe she felt for the capability of her ship. Their medic, gods bless her, made herself busy asking specifics and business of the Void Piranha. According to Annwn, her ship really did travel between the fringe planets and outer territories. She referred to her business as the ‘silk road of the stars’, something only Lylith seemed to understand as the hybrid nodded. Tarkus and Mhen’ga were only a couple of her stops, and her main port of call was a place called HuffleGryph Station. However, fringe trading was a deadly business. Perhaps even more so than the planet rushing that went on. Rival traders often exchanged blows more often than not, competed for the much valued trade routes and needy customers. And then there were pirates. Many of them had turned from their own people or were on the run. Raiding fringe planets and their suppliers was a matter of easy survival.

This led to Annwn’s proposal. Void Piranha could run on a crew of two, fly with a crew of one, but to really unleash her full potential the Void Piranha needed at least five experienced personnel at hand. The captain became an accomplished pilot in her youth and had learned any number of combative arts. Her pet Ynari had been a mercenary and corporate spy in her previous life. The Kerokoras-Zil hybrid’s loyalty to her mistress ensured the ship was well protected.

“What the Void Piranha truly needs,” Annwn smiled wolfishly as she gave Lylith a hungry glance. “Is a mechanic. Kick the tires, light the fires, chocks up, and all that.”

Lylith glared back but gave a light shrug as if to say, ‘a deal is a deal’. Around them the lift seemed to slow and the rapid force that pulled on them diminished. Nihzy handed Lylith a bottle of yellow liquid and Tree-Climber whispered thanks as she drank down the sweet liquid. All the while Annwn eyed the Zil maiden with restrained interest. The captain of the Void Piranha whispered something to her pet and resumed her discussion as the elevator came to a slow halt.

“What the Void Piranha lacks in refinement she makes up for in utilitarian quality.” Lift doors slid down to reveal hard angular surfaces marking spartan clean pathways and passages throughout the ship. “Whoever built her originally thought that it would be good to armor her insides as well. Every wall and floor panel is meant to last. It’s how the Void Piranha survives while so many others died in the void.”

“You make the ship sound as if it is alive.” Ailla tossed a teal lock with a flick of her head.

A smile curled along the captain’s muzzle. “Mmm, wouldn’t that be something?”

Silence sank in for a moment before she stepped out. “Cargo hold below us is quite something but that’s the short half of the ship. Up here we have the engines, cockpits for our cockpits, and rooms that look like they come out of one of those old Terran space novels. From front to back I would venture the Space Piranha has room for several hundred people and their work stations. Not even I have had the time to look into every single one.”

“Nuts.” Lylith sighed, frog eyes admiring the hardy architecture of the space home. “Is there a silver lining to this?”

“Tons of bots keep the place clean and cameras to monitor the halls. So while I have not been in every room I have a rough idea what is inside each of them.” Annwn explained, her six paws making soft paddings on the floor. “This floor specifically is the crew quarters as well as the one below. Feel free to pick any one you want and stick your bags in. One room per person or all in one, I do not care. My quarters is one level above at the far end of the hall from the cockpit.”

Her unspoken command hung in the air as she turned back to the elevator, Ynari the hybrid following in her shadow. The remnants of the JAF tactical team and their target watched for a little bit until the lift door closed. Survival and reliance upon one another was starting to make them insular. Without thinking they relied upon one another but the need to adapt to their present circumstances overruled the want for selfish ways. They needed a way off Tarkus if they were ever going to get back to Ausril. For that they needed a ship.

“Buckle up crew.” The captain’s voice chuckled over the ship’s intercom. “I’m taking the Void Piranha out. Pick a cabin and settle down for the ride.”

Moving as one, they all entered the nearest room and held onto anything solid. Rumbles and vibrations echoed through the structure of the ship. A temporary feeling of limbo pulled at their stomachs as they felt rather than heard the Void Piranha’s sturdy legs folding back up into her underbelly. Then there was a motionless rush as the engines turned over. Less than a minute later Annwn’s voice popped back over the intercom.

“We’re out of the atmosphere and gravity well. Our course is set for the next destination I had in mind.”

Each person of the team looked around at one another.

“Should we-?” Ylla began, back in the direction of the lift.

“Probably.” Lylith smirked.

Erricka shoulder her bag. “Most definitely.”

They walked back down the hall and began their room hunting. Each living quarters was proportionate as the Void Piranha and would be considered luxurious if not for the utilitarian wall, ceiling, and floor panels. Not to mention the illuminating glow that seemed to come from almost everywhere. Lylith naturally claimed a room for himself, citing that he wanted space to experiment and work on things. Nihzy, smiling and in awe of everything as ever, took the room right next to his. As for the JAF soldiers, they fell into old habits and thought it best to bunk together. The three of them took the room on the opposite side of the hall from Lylith and Nihzy. Each person carefully unpacked their belongings to accommodate their temporary home. Unsurprisingly, most of them were overjoyed to find that each room came with its own bathing room and shower-bath. While they inspected their new rooms, the JAF threesome could not help but wonder if this ship was meant as a peace offering to the Leithans. The huge compartments and quarters certainly lent themselves to larger-bodied persons.

And while everyone was settling in, Lylith quietly slipped out of his room and into the lift. Payment in sexual favors was not new to him and recreational sex was a common practice in the modern age of space travel. But part of the hybrid did not want his companions to see him degrade himself for their benefit. It was a business transaction between himself and Annwn. The lift stopped and the door slid down as he stepped off. The hallway did indeed go all the way back to a door at the far end while it branched around the elevator shaft, Lylith assumed such passages would eventually lead to the cockpit. He took a deep breath and stalked toward the captain’s cabin. Having no idea of Annwn’s preferences he opted to keep his loincloth clothing, perhaps the ragged she-barbarian slave look would suit her wants. If her ‘pet’ was anything to go on she probably liked her lovers scantily clad.

Rapping on the door, Lylith chewed a little on her bee-stung Kerokoras lips.

“Enter.” The door slid open with a slight hiss to reveal exactly the scene he had expected.

Annwn lounged on a circular bed on the right side of the room. At the far end was a lounge sofa big enough to fit two or three Leithans as well as a floating crystal coffee table. He presumed she had moved around several things given that the space was greater than any of the regular cabins. Tree-Climber stepped in and noted his correct assumption. There was a line for a dividing wall that separated the bedroom from the main room should the captain have need. Most apparently Annwn did not. She lay on her side, upper half propped up by pillows, while her pet hybid Ynari was in the throes of worshiping her mistress’s huge scrotum. Even if the sight gave Lylith a knot in his stomach he still had to admit Ynari was committed to her duty. The chimeric hybrid slathered and slobbered over the large nuts with a dizzy look in her eyes.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the stalled foreplay, but I think that’s enough staring.” Annwn’s husky voice caught Lylith’s attention. “Less staring more sucking.”

 _And, definitely an asshole._ Lylith rolled his eyes as he sashayed forward, rolling his hips enticingly with every step.

He had played this game before. Play the submissive, pose for one’s supposed betters; walk into a role as if it were one’s own all along.

“So how long is our debt trip going to be?” He asked in a husky tone of his own.

“Talk while shopping?” Annwn quirked an eyebrow as her steely canine member poked from its sheath. “Mmmm. You weren’t kidding about being a mechanic were you?”

Rolling his tongue over his lips in response, Lylith crept onto the bet on his hands and knees. He perked his butt and breeding hips into the air as he crawled to join Ynari at her station. Stretching out a hand, he rubbed Annwn’s belly as the captain rumbled in appreciation. Her pet’s cobalt blue eyes twinkled at Lylith joining in their little sexcapades and she gave him a wink. He moved thoughts of the former Gryvain out of his mind as he nuzzled Annwn’s belly down to her heated groin. Whatever she had been before, that was no longer who Ynari was. She was now the captain’s pet and nothing else.

“Well?” Lylith let out a hushed breath, teasing the protruding canine shaft. “Have you thought of a number?”

A growl answered his inquiry. The captain liked the Kerokoras’s spunk though she suspected the Tree-Climber had a lot more to him or her than one saw at first glance. And she was staring very intently. Seeing him and Ynari lapping and rubbing their aphrodisiac coated bodies against her soft fur made her harder than ever.

If she was being honest with herself, Annwn wanted Lylith. She wanted ever single bit of that bubbly, breedable, frog-bouncing ass. But the dominate side of her was only for the bedroom. Annwn was a space trader and had to deal with realities of such despite how much she would have liked to keep a pair of frog-girls on a leash.

She gasped as Lylith lapped at her tip with the long, flexible frog-tongue. “One trip should be enough. You promised to repair the Void Piranha. As long as she functions in premium condition by the end of our voyage I will consider our deal settled. Fu-.”

Throbbing canine cock slipped from Annwn’s sheath as Lylith pulled it gently with her long, flexible tongue. Contrast between her pet’s brilliant turquoise and the Tree-Climber’s soft pink organs was stunning as they slithered like snakes over her bitch-breaker. She could have slammed it into their mouths at a moment’s notice, but the large canine-taur kept her urges in check as she allowed the frog-girl pair to worship her. Her little pet was the sluttier of the two, nibbling at the captain’s ball-skin and opening her mouth to try to take one of the large orbs into her hot mouth. She may have trained Ynari well but Annwn knew that even the pet frog-girl had no chance of getting the huge ball passed her lips no matter how much she suckled on it.

Lylith was more sensuous. Time with the inhabitants of Mhen’ga, where matriarchal society was the predominant order in the jungle, had taught the tech-mechanic how to make lovemaking an art. Moving that tactile tongue along the underside of Annwn’s cock his lips teased small nips at the sharp tip. She groaned as the Tree-Climber slid that smooth, feminine body into her own. The sight of heavenly hills colored blue and black like a stream slipping between river rocks. Smiling at the sight, Annwn marveled at the many colors present in the Kerokoras race. As her mind soaked with dopamine from the sensual attentions it wandered to Terran frogs and how some jungle species mirrored the Kerokoras diverse patterns. Wet slurps and pleasant sucking at the tip of her cock made her groan in something of a purr.

 Face just inches from Annwn’s throbbing phallus, the tech-wiz smirked. Ynari was busy fondling the captian’s orbs while her turquoise tongue danced between her mistress’s knotted base and the edge of the sheath. Webbed hands glittered among the gold and black chitin. Even Lylith found the sight sensuous to behold.

He decided it was time to give his end of the bargain. Sliding a webbed, black and blue hand up to the peaking fifteen-and-half incher before running his slick palm along the upper side. Lylith gave the pointed tip tentative licks with the tip of his tongue while edging the throbbing length with smooth strokes. His webbed fingers eased along the sides with the lightest of touches. With Ynari diligently devouring her mistress’s scent at the root Lylith could sense the taur was getting closer. He leaned forward as Annwn repositioned to lie fully on her back. Practiced touches traced both top and bottom with just enough tension to keep her hard. Aphrodisiac Kerokoras venom soaked from their skin onto Annwn’s fur and throbbing canine cock. The captain groaned with a wanting growl while he smiled. Lylith straddled her belly, powerful legs split to either side as his bountiful hips rested against her soft fur. Using putting his slender arms and pressing his webbed hands together, he funneled her fifteen-incher through his slick skin like a cock-sleeve. Annwn let out a moan, her tongue lolling out as her body reached for heaven.

It was like nothing she had felt before and in the back of her mind she regretted not being able to keep the sensuous mechanic longer. She panted as the frog-girl used arms like a fuck-hole. From webbed fingers to slick biceps Lylith slicked up and down her cock, and the thought was driving her mad. Ynari licked at her nuts while she moved up to kiss and nibble at her expanding knot. The captain groaned as her paw-toes clenched and one of her hind legs kick.

Sensing her mistress was close, Ynari moved forward. She ground her slick body along twitching length in combination with the massaging arms. Lylith began rolling her arms, going down along the topside and swiping up as she retreated. Her fingertips squeezed Annwn’s knot every time she came down for a stroke. All the while Ynari, ever the faithful pet, rubbed her tomboyish chest and flexing abdomen in combination with Tree-Climber’s movements. The captain could feel the hardened nubs of her sub as she arched against her mistress’s blessed penis. Ynari’s turquoise tongue lapped and she planted gentle kisses at the pointed tip.

 _Too much._ Annwn growled as her clawed hands tightened onto the supporting pillows. “F-fuck! Gunnna-Mmgrh!”

Both frog-girl’s shared a knowing look and acted with focused cohesion. Ynari engulfed her mistress’s tip and bobbed her head quickly as her tongue twirled along the length. Lylith focused her webbed hands down onto the bitch-breaking knot, matching the pet’s slurping bobs with swift and forceful grasps. The illusion of breaching a wet hole was fantastic and Annwn felt her belly tighten as her seed-laden orbs draw up. She let out a loud groan as her body seized in climax. Hot cum shot up her shaft as her body echoed with pleasure. Nipples stiff and pussy dripping, the captain of the Void Piranha came in her pet’s welcoming mouth. The cute frog-girl whimpered cutely as her cheeks bulged with the first shot, quickly swallowing it down as the second came soon after. But they both knew it was futile.

Ynari’s legs quaked as her plump lips came of the cock with a pop and a blissful moan echoed from her throat as pearly cum erupted to blast against her neck and face. The tech-wiz caught the signs and closed his eyes as Annwn’s thick cum spurted. Warm gooeyness coated the frog-girls while the captain twitched and thrust into their wet bodies as she rode out her orgasm. Ynari mewled and moaned, trying to catch as much of her beloved mistress’s cum. Her black nipples were pinpoints of pleasure as her turquoise tongue slurped up the pearly bliss to slither back between her bee-stung lips. Lylith played his part, giving a few cute moans and feminine groans as he was bathed in the captain’s seed. Annwn let out one last grunt as she thrust up between the writhing frog-girls and spurted one final load before sinking down into the soft sheets.

The tech-wiz and her pet continued to moan and lick up her spent seed. Lylith looked over his slender shoulder to give the muscled taur a sultry glance as the long frog-tongue slithered back between his stained lips laden with thick strings of cum. Annwn’s hard length throbbed at the sight but she let her mind focus on the spent feeling of a well-earned orgasm. Her neon orange and green pet quivered, hips twitching on Annwn’s root as her legs trembled. If the mistress guessed right her pet had a micro-gasm from her blessing.

Smirking in satisfaction, Annwn locked her hands behind her head and leaned back to enjoy the sight. Two frog-girls cleaning up after working one out was not a bad sight to see. It was a sight that did not last long however. While Ynari ran her long tongue worshipfully up her mistress’s still-hardened length, Lylith slid off the captain’s belly. The mechanic rolled to the edge of the bed before pushing to her feet, slightly wobbly to Annwn’s silent amusement.

“We done?” Lylith asked, hand on hip.

“Sure.” Annwn chuckled. “I don’t suppose that Zil girl could-?”

“No.”

The captain had but to glance at the hard, brown eyes. Bar shaped pupils be damned as the frog-girl, whorishly sensuous a moment before, glared dangerously at the canine-taur. She gave a relenting shrug and a half-hearted smile. Loincloth shifting between sensuous legs, the mechanic made for the door without a backward glance. Lylith hoped to all gods Annwn had not spotted his boner.

“Hold up.” The captain’s voice stopped Lylith in his tracks and the frog-girl looked back.

“What? I kept my end of the bargain.”

Snapping her fingers twice and signing something to her pet, Annwn shifted back to her side as the slick fur on her belly glittered in the light. “Have something for you.”

Ynari retrieved a device from a side-pocket in the wall and offered it to her mistress. The captain tossed it to Lylith. Catching the item, the tech-wiz eyed the taur before inspecting the gift. It looked like a metal donut though obviously meant as a collar. There were parts where the metal encasing opened to reveal wire bundles or monitor lights, and an obvious black line where the strange metal collar was mean to open.

“It’s a clothing thing.” Annwn explained. “Thought you might have more use for it being a mechanic or whatever, and don’t seem to have much of a wardrobe aside from that wild slave outfit you got going on. Besides that, it doesn’t really work for Ynari.”

Cocking a brow, Lylith glanced up at the captain.

She shrugged as her attention turned back to her pet licking at her cock. “You’ll figure it out. No traps, promise.”

“Fine.” Lylith turned and the door opened, he gave a parting glance back to the captain. “Thanks for the ride.”

The door slid shut before Annwn had time to reply and she gave a chuckling sigh at the retreating frog-girl. _Man I wish she would stay. Got a lot of fire in that one. Oh well._

“Alright pet.” She shifted the still attending Ynari away with one of her legs as she rolled to get off the large bed. “Time to get to work.”

Her mistress got off the bed and stretched while the frog-girl grabbed the sheets and pillows to place in the wash. When she was done, Ynari followed her mistress into the shower to wash her. Annwn had broken the little bitch in well. No thoughts entered the former Gryvain’s mind save to serve her mistress. Her life was now fully devoted to serving the captain and obey her will. They exited and Ynari diligently toweled Annwn off as the captain made for the cockpit. Internal sense of time rousing her to her station. Just as the golden furred taur padded through the heavy door a notification broadcast resounded for her.

“Approaching warp gate.” The male computer voice spoke with a slight accent reminiscent of Slavic origin. “Vectoring in at your command.”

Annwn took a moment to scan the running displays; keen eyes discerning equations, numbers, and statistics before nodding in approval. “Proceed.”

“Affirmative, approaching warp gate for passage. Vector destination mark, HuffleGryph station.” The computer echoed. “Rendering pass and ID-codes. Permission to enter granted. All systems ready.”

“Calling all crewmembers.” Annwn waved a hand at one of the displays and her voice boomed over the intercom. “We are preparing for warp gate jump. Our departure from folded space will be thirty minutes after we enter. As we exit the other side of the gate we will make our way to HuffleGryph Station at full sublight.”

The captain mounted a modified command platform and took control of some of the outlying systems as she kept an eye on the Void Piranha. Old though she was, the predator had never let her down. Beneath the glow of the warp gate the Void Piranha approached silently. She was a shadow in the star-specked black of the void. A huntress in an airless ocean. Without a sound she slipped into the gate and was gone.

Erricka, Ylla, and Ailla were going over their supplies as they saw Lylith skulking back to his room from the elevator. He looked tired, exhausted from his prolonged time on Mhen’ga and now passage back to Ausril. Or maybe it was the opposite. Ailla caught him thumbing the ragged loincloth covering he wore between webbed fingers. The medic wondered whether he truly wanted to leave the hot jungles of the frontier planet. Regardless, the JAF soldiers shared a look and agreed that he needed cheering up after dealing with a straining personality like the captain.

“Hey Lylith!” Ylla called over and the frog-girl’s soft brown eyes flickered her way. “We got problems with mechanical stuff, can’t figure what to keep and what we can modify. Help a gun-horny shark girl out?”

Shaking his head but smirking at Ylla’s sharp-toothed grin, Lylith turned and stepped into their room. With all their equipment on the floor the three of them sat or lounged on foldable bunk beds that popped out of one of the walls. Ailla was busy making notes while Erricka cleaned out her Hammer Carbine. The frog-girl came over and crouched at the end of the weapons display. He mused for a few moments, eyes roving over the arsenal. Each was a military-issue kit with only the bare essentials. Hammer carbines, grenades, pistols of various sorts, energy and health raising stims, and rations. The tech-wiz tapped his thick lips in thought.

“Captain Annwn said we only have one run.” He hummed, low even for the three JAF. “We might need some credits on hand to buy clothes or at least a ride.”

Leaning over, Ailla nodded in agreement. She plucked the deadly bundles up by their stems with her delicate but deadly fingers and deposited them in a small pile to the side. The medic also took the energy stimulants as well and put them in a separate pile.

“Even if we need them, we won’t be in an extended battle.” She explained. “These are military grade and will fetch a high price on a frontier market. I could even dilute them given basic equipment and we could sell them in batches.”

“That leaves the weapons.” Lylith’s eyes rolled over to Erricka and wiggled his brows.

She stopped cleaning and clutched the Hammer Carbine to her chest. The look on her face is of a mother unwilling to part with her beloved child.

“It’s either the Hammer Carbines or the pistols.” Lylith shrugged, gesturing to the various firearms laid before them. “Everybody on the frontier needs some kind of protection. Military grade weaponry will sell for a good price. I’m not saying we sell all of it but we will need to sell some of it.”

“I’ll sell my Hammer Carbine.” Ylla interrupted, hoisting the weapon and leaning on its length with the unfolded stock on the floor. “Already got a Handcannon and I don’t really need much more than that.”

Ailla nodded, pushing her own Hammer Carbine forward. “Likewise. However, we should decide how to market these. None of us has been to HuffleGryph station before. I presume the captain would know more about this.”

“She seems like the type that would not mind getting slipped some extra credits given the chance.” Lylith rubbed his bare head and closed his eyes with a sigh. “I can talk to-.”

“No.” Ailla interrupted and Lylith gave her a surprised look. “We will talk to her. You have done more than enough.”

“In fact,” Ylla added with a sharky smirk. “When we get back to Ausril, drinks are on us.”

He smiled but his eyes remained tired. “Mmm. I’d like that. Thank you.”

The tech-wiz pushed his legs to stand and gave them a wave. “Let me know if you need help diluting the stimulants. I’ll be in my bed.”

Lylith exited their room and entered his own across the hall. With a hiss his door was shut and their own room door closed to the hallway, leaving the threesome alone with their tools. Erricka began cleaning her gun again, wondering if the tech-wiz would be okay. He had done a lot for them just in the past few days. They had each come to rely on his sharpened intelligence and snap-shot strategies. Ailla, too, looked after Tree-Climber. She knew that the small, compact frame of his bore more burdens than he cared to tell. If this continued he would end up at the end of the line one day, alone with his grief. The medic liked Ylla’s suggestion and made a mental note to get them all together after they reached Ausril.

“Sooooooo, back to masturbating?” Ylla asked with a toothy grin.

Cuffing the Staff Sergeant’s sensitive sylvian ear, Ailla gave a frustrated sigh as she glared at Ylla.

“What?” The shark-dragon hybrid whined. “Sorry. Getting boners during girl talk is new for me.”

“New for all of us.” Ailla corrected. “We have to adapt while we have these mods. Once we get back to Ausril, the JAF should be able to fund reversal mods to get us back to our original state. Until then, try not to go overboard.”

Erricka and Ylla nodded. “Yes Ma’am.”

“Departing for real space.” Annwn’s voice broke over the intercom followed by a slight shudder in the Void Piranha’s temporal displacement and a small crack like a bullwhip. “Time to arrive at HuffleGryph Station, twenty minutes.”

Twitching her fluff-tipped ears and curling twin tails at the door, Erricka reassembled her Hammer Carbine before setting it down next to the others. “Time to talk to the captain?”

“Yeah.” Ylla got up with a grunt and Ailla followed, rising majestically and stretching her naturally sensuous devil-body.

Opening the door, the three JAF soldiers activated the lift and soon reached the next level. Circling around the elevator shaft, they found the cockpit already open. The captain was at work checking the thousand or so systems the Void Piranha’s computing machines chirped out on a dozen or more screens. With dedicated care the nude but fur-coated canine-taur went over each one. Ynari meanwhile negotiated the predatory ship’s many sensors, cameras, and void monitors for any sign of an encroaching enemy. Usually there was an artificial intelligence to do such menial tasks but there was no apparent influence of one in the Void Piranha. But the impossibility of that was literally astronomical.

Annwn’s ears twitched. “Welcome to the bridge. Come one and all to the end of civilization as you know it, courtesy of the Void Piranha.”

Before them, the endless expanse of stars and darkness spread. Only a small system consisting of five planets and a bright blue dwarf sun reminded them that there was indeed life out in the void. With systems checked, Annwn flipped a slide on a screen and Ynari did the same.

“Going automated.” She said as she stood up from the cushy command station, glancing up as a holographic timer appeared atop the forward windows. “Arrival in five minutes by sublight engine.”

“Now,” She turned gleefully to the trio of JAF soldiers, brushy tail swinging back and forth excitedly. “What can I do for my extinguished guests?”

Erricka overrode the want to stab her then and there, managing a pleasant smile to match Ailla’s own. “There are some things we wished to sell for credits. However, our problem lies in that we do not know HuffleGryph Station as you do. I would be nice if you could point us in the right direction.”

“What’s my cut?” Annwn’s grin kept getting bigger and her tail swished faster, ears fully erect.

“Twenty-five percent.” Erricka’s growl came out a little lighter, much to her embarrassment.

Ailla saved the blushing Sergeant, butting in with crossed arms over her buxom chest. “Consider it a bonus on top of fixing the ship.”

“Thirty percent.” The captain’s left middle leg pawed the floor. “No more, no less. Do we have an accord?”

Ylla cocked her head, Errika’s ears dropped dangerously, but Ailla nodded with glowing amber eyes. “It’s a deal. Thirty percent, though it may not be much to begin with.”

“Meh.” Ynari walked up and the giant taur caressed the frog hybrid’s cheek while licking along her antennae. “I take what I can get out here. Fuel is twice as expensive for a star destroyer like my girl. And rations don’t buy themselves.”

“Star destroyer?” Erricka cocked a brow as her ears twitched, twin tails swaying behind her compact rear.

“Nothing.” Annwn waved the inquiry off with a golden paw and tossed a silver bang out of her eyes. “What were you looking to sell? HuffleGryph has quite a few merchants but when you get more precise you also have the advantage of better rates.”

“Diluted energy stims, grenades, and a couple of Hammer Carbines.”

Scratching her belly with a middle leg, Annwn frowned. “Enough firepower for a gambling rusher. Or eager pirate for that matter. Hmm. Sness Karnac would be the man to see about that. He’s a Saurmorian mechanic who occasionally sets up shop in HuffleGryph Station but does run a few businesses on the side. Sness is good about who he sells to so the locals won’t have to worry about being shot by something they sold to him.”

“If he is a mechanic will we see him in the hanger?” Ailla frowned.

“Not that kind of mechanic.” The captain waved a hand. “He’s more tech and gizmos and thingamajigs. Starships are not his expertise. Trust me, I’ve tried talking him into it but no deal. In any case, energy stims? Military grade?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. So that’s why you diluted them.” She tapped a thumb to her chin. “Ynari, shoot a message to Zehala. Tell her we have decent stimulants at a fair price. Cherry on top of the cargo we’re carrying for her.”

The Kerokoras-Zil hybrid smiled and turned to one of the consoles. She quickly tapped out a message for the merchant as her mistress ordered. Erricka eyed the silver haired captain, waiting for an explanation.

“Zehala runs an independent corporation out here. She’s quite the entrepreneur. It helps that she’s got a harem of some of the best personnel out here on the frontier.” Annwn rolled her shoulders in a shrug. “They work with body modifications, spices, drugs both natural and manufactured, incense, and other things. For the most part their based out of HuffleGryph Station but Zehala does occasionally venture to the outposts herself. Collecting herbs is her hobby as well as her life’s work.”

 _Harem?_ Ailla’s glowing amber eyes narrowed. “Zehala is a Dzaan?”

Nodding, Annwn noted the hesitancy in the devil’s voice. “Yep. She’s a regular customer of mine. We go back a long way. Don’t worry. She’s always kept to her cultural beliefs. No one joins Zehala’s harem that does not want to, and they can leave whenever they want.”

With spade tail swishing lightly behind her, Ailla nodded. Out in the edge of space they had only the word of the captain to go by. So far she had honored their agreements but that was not to say she would turn on them when she had gotten what she wanted. Annwn could dump them on HuffleGryph without weapons and fly off with Lylith. No one would be the wiser that one of Ausril’s top scientists had been abducted. She curled dark cyan hair out of her face and behind her pointed ears. They would need to tread carefully.

“Hey.” The familiar soft voice of Lylith turned their attention to the door behind them. “What’s going on?”

“Discussing the matters of sale with the captain.” Ailla explained, flicking a sharp nail-claw in the captain’s direction. “Apparently the diluted stimulant was a good idea.”

Lylith nodded as he walked up dressed in the same ragged outfit. He did not even bother looking at the captain or Ynari, earning a weak but knowing smile from the canine-taur as she crossed her arms over her double rack. Even though the tech-wiz had traded sex for favors before, their deal was a sore spot for him it seemed. Or rather her code of conduct was what he blamed. Ynari was little better than a slave, albeit a willing one. Nihzy approached at the Frog-girl’s side, eyes wide as she took in the bridge in all its glory. Her eyes grew even wider when she looked out the front window.

A chime rang and the same computerized Slavic voice called out an announcement. “Approaching HuffleGryph Station.”

Eyes turned to the growing spot in the distance.

“So, we never asked.” Ylla put a hand on one hip as she scratched her flowing red hair. “What’s HuffleGryph like?”

“Have you heard or been to Tarkus Station?”

Ailla and Ylla nodded.

“Well, if Tarkus is the last stop before nowhere then HuffleGryph is the frontier fortress. Place of refuge, colony amidst the stars, sheltering cathedral, travelers safehouse, asylum of the wanderers, restaurant at the end of the universe; edge of civilization as we know it. Lighthouse in a storm.” Annwn turned to the approaching station, her voice and eyes softening. “Long ago, before the Ausars got the first warp gate up and running, humans created space ships that would travel the stars. Each self-sustaining and home to hundreds of thousands. They ventured out into the stars one after the other with only their skills and hopes. Technology and time advanced without them. Some gave way to critical malfunctions and became floating tombs, forever drifting as ghost ships. Others found one another at the edge of nowhere. HuffleGryph was founded when several of these great voyagers came together and settled this system.”

Drawing closer, the great expanse of the station and majestic strength of it became more evident. “From what I’ve been told and researched, the firsts were a pair of Bernal spheres and an O’Neill cylinder that traveled together. Combining resources they built a Bishop Ring.” Annwn continued. “They were too far out for even quantum entanglement communication so they became a self-relying government while waiting for the day others would find them. It took them over a thousand years as more wandering ships found them, but they finally completed the Bishop Ring. It was only during the second planet rush that someone finally got out here. We still don’t get much traffic, but some are saying that with a little work, HuffleGryph could be the next Travos if the rush continues.”

The team stared in awe as they approached the station. It was more magnificent than what words Annwn had used to describe. A great Bishop Ring swirled like a great beast of iron along a perfect Lagrangian point rotation around the system’s sun. Several Bernal spheres attached to the ring similar to spokes on a wheel. Their bulging lengths giving an asymmetrical balance to the revolving station. Four long O’Neill cylinders were attached to the end of select Bernal spheres. Altogether it looked like a sigil in space. A revolving icon of the sun, showing that even in the void there still existed light.

“Sky Mother.” Lylith whispered.

Nihzy whispered words of prayer at the sight of the spinning monolith. JAF soldiers stood in silence. The feeling was as if they saw a mountain for the first time and then seeing the surrounding land once they reached the top. It was truly awe inspiring in its grandeur. And it only grew as they drew closer. Compared to the station, the Void Piranha was a fish in a huge ocean.

Lylith managed to swallow and clear his throat. “How many people live out here?”

Annwn chuckled. “Used to be over twenty billion but the advent of droids and A.I.s made living easy. Given the opportunity to see where they came from, a majority of the humans migrated to other systems or back to Earth. Two billion people of every race have made HuffleGryph their home. Others use this as a waystation backwards to civilization. The main ring is used for population and production only. Outlying spheres and cylinders serve as gates.”

“Do you own a birthing here?” Erricka asked, eyeing the gigantic construct.

“Nah.” The canine-taur answered with a smug grin. “The Void Piranha is my home. I wouldn’t have any other. Sure I rent a few spaces for storage but no apartment. Open space for me.”

“Opening channel for approach mistress.” Ynari spoke for the first time since the team came aboard.

Hers was a soft, bashful voice that closely echoed Lylith’s own. But the almost sub-textual huskiness and an undeniable maturity made deciding between them easier. Erricka secretly wondered what she sounded like in bed. Her pants, moans, and squeals as that massive canine cock thrust into her tight holes. Maybe Lylith’s own voice sounded just as erotic. The sergeant’s own pecker stiffened in her pants and she bit into her lip as she shrugged off the thoughts.

“Zehala sends her love and is waiting for our arrival.” The sub Kerokoras-Zil hybrid continued. “HuffleGryph reads our request and is directing us to birth.”

“I’d best get on that dilution then.” Lylith forced himself away from the wonderous sight.

Joined by Ailla, he walked out of the cockpit and toward the elevator. They left Erricka, Nihzy, and Ylla behind to enjoy the scenery. The Void Piranha continue her approach and Erricka silently wondered how an old set of stations had gone through the years without being attacked by pirates at least once. Her answer soon became apparent as she saw there were blast marks on the outside of the approaching sphere. Multitudes of menacing turrets also helped. Rows upon rows upon rows upon rows of them. Erricka’s jaw dropped at the sheer number of them.

“Fuck, that’s a lot of dicks.” Ylla murmured, her shark face somewhere between appreciative and cocky grin.

Sergeant Erricka cocked her compatriot a frown but Annwn just laughed.

“Yes it is.” She chuckled, putting a hand on her fore-hip.

“HuffleGryph grants permission to dock.” The hybrid pet chimed in. “Guiding us in.”

If the station was majestic from afar, it was imposing up close. The Void Piranha came to the cylindrical opening at the sphere’s stem, slipping amidst several other craft entering and leaving. Some were large void liners traveling between exotic systems and others were small personal freights making ends meet where they could. In the middle, the Void Piranha slipped past several security posts before diverting into a honeycomb patchwork. Here the ships from all systems and of all sizes took their births. Ynari steered them in, the Void Piranha fitting comfortably in the hexagon, before anchoring to the various clamps that reached for the old ship. Behind them doors sealed off the vaccum of space while the front opened to allow the ship into an alcove of its own. Erricka doubted they could have fit any ship longer than a couple thousand feet inside, restricting liners to the outer honeycomb, but it suited the smaller craft fine. Slowly they turned and descended until the tip of the ship’s fin-like top was pointed to the door they had come from. Around them there were various tubes and containers already laid out in the honeycomb hanger.

Echoing rumbles signaled the landing gear opening and stilled as they settled on solid ground. Nihzy could not help but rush to the front, looking around every which way. To her it was a world of metal and machines. A place built by the hands of people and not born of the Sky Mother. She hopped up and down with joy as Ynari wound the Void Piranha down.

“Alright. Welcome to HuffleGryph Station and all that shit.” Annwn turned to the door. “Meet you down stairs in the cargo hold.”

Watching the muscled rump, Ylla smirked to herself. _Cargo hold. Right._

“Come on.” Erricka snapped her back to reality. “We’re going. Nihzy?”

The bee-girl unlatched herself from the front window and scurried after them. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Erricka wondered if unofficially uplifting the Zil maiden was the best of ideas. She was twitching and fiddling, looking around like it was her birthday. Or she was high on something. If Erricka did not know better she would have said the girl was going to explode.

“Are all off-worlder places like this?” The Zil-girl’s sweet voice startled her.

“You mean stations?” The Sergeant’s tails twitched nervously. “Well, not all of them. I have been to a few and none of them are huge as this monstrosity.”

Ylla huffed, smiling as the chime dinged and the doors opened. “No kidding. Captain Annwn could have said this place was built by ancient aliens and I would have believed her. This thing has to be the largest station ever. It’s practically a mechanical planet.”

“Ah. I thought as much.” Nihzy bobbed her head in agreement. “It is no common thing.”

“Nah.” The Dragon-Shark smiled as they headed to Lylith’s room. “Once in a lifetime. Like seeing the birth of a star, or its death. Never leaves you and never gets old.”

The door opened to Lylith one leg out of his loincloth with the top already undone. He froze, one leg up with the ragged cloth around his ankles and a powerful thigh blocking few to his privates. Yellow, black and blue patterns glimmered with a venomous sheen. Alluring and dangerous.

“What?” Brown eyes flickered between them. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

None of them knew they were staring until Ailla loudly cleared her throat. Mumbling their apologies, Erricka and Ylla turned their backs while Nihzy went to the bed. In the corner of her eye, Erricka managed to catch a glimpse of the tech-wiz, his tight and bubbly ass, and the cute stubby frog-tail at the base of his spine. She quickly turned away as her body flushed with heat. Having a penis was great. Not so much if one got a boner every time a cute girl walked by.

“We finished diluting the stimulant.” Ailla explained, picking up packs of bluish fluid a handful at a time. “Their ready to sell so long as I get a bag or case to put them in.”

“How many diluted bags do we have?”

“A hundred and seventy-four.” The medic sighed, swiping a hand over her crown of horns and down her hair. “Tried to stretch it to seventy-five but there was not enough solution to go around. Seventy-five would have been the absent of the batch.”

“Fair enough.” Erricka breathed deep and immediately regretted breathing in Lylith’s scent. “Uh, captain said she would meet us all down in the cargo hold. So-.”

“I have no intention of joining you.” A sharp but even tone from Lylith interrupted her. “Repairs on the Void Piranha will take all my time and you do not need me to get a good bargain.”

Nihzy got cozy in Lylith’s bunk, pulling her knees to rest her chin. “If Tree-Climber choses to stay then so will I. There will be many more worlds of metal for me to see in times to come.”

Sweet but nail-clawed hands and sinuous arms wrapped around the soldier’s shoulders. “Well.” Ailla smiled as her head came between them. “Come on girls, the merchandise isn’t going to sell itself.”

Carrying an armload a piece they shuffled all the new stimulant packages from Lylith’s room to the hall in order to give the tech-wiz some privacy. Returning to their own room, the JAF soldiers scrambled to assemble their gear. Erricka wanted to keep her Hammer Carbine at hand but Ailla convinced her to make do with her Eagle handgun. They brought out their supply bags and loaded their items in before taking the lift down, waving back at Nizhy just as the door closed.

Frowning at the retreating team, Lylith rolled the strange metal ring in his hands. _Might as well give it a try._

Putting strange objects around one’s neck probably was not the best idea, but then again, neither is running around the most dangerous parts of the galaxy. Pressing a button on the shining band, he popped it open and line it up around his neck. It was a little tight, but it would fit without crushing his throat. Sucking in a tensed breath, he snap the ends together, feeling a hidden mechanism make a satisfying ‘click’. It warmed against his skin, pulling tighter and tighter until he panicked that it might start to choke him. It never does. Just when he started to panic, it stoped shrinking. Probing around the edge with a fingertip, he realize that it was not just getting tighter - it was changing shape, molding itself to the exact shape of his neck. There was not a single gap where his flesh was not kissed by the warm, flexible metal. It hugged his skin tightly, firm and constricting and yet forgiving enough not to pinch as he move around.

_Huh._

The binding collar hisses, startling the tech-wiz. He jerked a hand up to it, discovering nothing, but a moment later, he felt the source of the sound - something is sliding down the flesh of his neck, coating his collarbones on its way to his chest and shoulders. Lylith’s fingers found the foreign material. It felt slick, almost wet, yet solid and rubbery. Looking down, he saw it, flowing across his body, shooting out inky streamers ahead of the creeping black edge. He tried to block it with his webbed hand to little avail - onyx crept under his fingers, varnishing his body in sleek perfection. Deciding it is either harmless or impossible to stop, he peeled off his remaining gear to watch its progress.

Sable shine flows down the tomboy chest, pausing briefly at his inverted nipples only to encase them a moment later, shrouding them and yet somehow doing absolutely nothing to conceal them. If anything, every detail seemed emphasized, brought out in stark relief. The black coating turned his shoulders glossy at the same time, squeezing down on him until it treads on the edge between comfortably snug and claustrophobically taut. It oozed over his biceps, complementing the shape of his girly but tomboyish body with latex-like shine. Lylith rolled his shoulders, finding that it did not restrict his movement in the slightest, not even when it nearly doubled him over with laughter at the tickling prickles of your belly button being enveloped. He prodded himself while his forearms gain a millimeter-thin coating of mystery material, his fingers gently poking your nipples. The frog-girl gasped at just how good it feels. Touch seems heightened everywhere that the black covers, but in the best way. It does not help that his nipples seemed so puffy and engorged, like he had been toying with them all day. When it curled around the tips of his fingers, he discovered that playing with his nips feels even better, like the digits are being fondled at the same time as his nipples. Lylith flushed with sudden arousal, moaning and rubbing faster, watching the latex-like ink curl over his girly hips.

Panting in anticipation, he shuddered when the tide of sable slides toward his now erect member and feminine mound. Tendrils of the onyx goo gingerly explore the folds of his dewy pussy, sinking into the cracks and crevices before daring to slide across the sopping wet folds. It was a bizarre feeling, the latex sliding and binding, creeping and caressing his most private places, transforming the fleshy hole into gleaming perfection. It pauses for a second at his clitoral hood as if considering before diving in, tormenting Lylith with explosive bliss. It was like a thousand thrashing tongues caressing every inch while hundreds of different mouths suck away at it.

He came to the sight of his button transforming into a perfectly smooth, reflective sex-organ. Unable to keep his encased fingers away from the shrink-wrapped cunt, Lylith thrust two inside, delighted to discover that his girl-cum was somehow available to lubricate his digits, letting him freely frig his climaxing quim. The tech-wiz tremble weakly, and fell too the ground, too pleasure-drunk to care. His pussy sounds so lewd - all sloppy and squelching and squeaking around his frenzied fingers.

Lylith’s bee-stung lips spread in a grin. _I could get use to this._

Lift doors opened and Annwn stood before them decked out in her grey-o-flaged Atma mark-one armor. Ylla looked around to see Ynari near the bay doors sorting through several crates of what appeared to mechanical equipment. However, the large canine-taur dominated their attention. Even without her hammer she was imposing as a mountain and had the subtly of an avalanche. Her healmet was off, letting long silver locks float free in the recycling air. Shifting the wings on her back, Ylla nodded to herself. She would definitely bang the captain given the chance. Maybe she could talk the JAF into keeping her dick once they got back to Ausril.

“Ready to go?” Annwn asked.

“Affirmative.” Erricka intoned, motioning to the bags they carried.

Shaking her dog-like head with a smile, the taur headed to the entrance. “We’re going to get to the market by cab. Ynari will stay here to watch the Void Piranha.” Large ears twitched as she glanced back. “Are the Zil girl and mechanic not going to join us?”

“No. Lylith said she would take time to work on the ship.” Ylla shrugged, waving her dragon wings in the process. “Nihzy said she would keep her company.”

“Hmm. Fair enough.”

Hissing hydrolics unlocked and the ramp came down as the foursome descended to the hanger floor. It was a lot bigger now that they had a proper view of it. There were a few cranes and smaller cleaning bots rolling around, but empty besides. A slight echo followed their every step as they made their way toward the side where a small hover transport was waiting. Letting out a squeal of excitement, Ylla snapped her wings and was airborne. Her powerful new appendages worked in tandem as she was the first to reach the vehicle. Ailla gave smiled but her spade tail flicked irritably behind her sauntering behind. Each took a seat before the larger canine-taur squeezed herself in next to them. They were surprised that the transport actually held the large captain, just as much that there was no list as she sat on the right side. Behind them there was enough room for supplies and their measly merchandise did not take up half of the space. When she saw their questioning looks, Annwn explained that usually she had vendors pick up or drop off cargo in the bay itself. She never carried items in the hover transport unless they were few in number. Or especially delicate.

With a whir of the anti-gravity engines they were off, slipping into an door and into a tube-like highway that carried them from the hangers to the sphere’s habitat district. Not even Ailla was prepared for the scenery around them. The Bernal spheres were built before the science of technologically produced gravity was fully realized and instead relied on a different sort of artificial pull. When they entered the bulb the landscaped encircled them. Brilliant light, reflected through mirrors or some other form of technology, bathed the interior in sunlight. Skyscrapers, railways, streets, and gardens all flourished as they folded in an optical illusory impossibility. All the medic’s natural instincts told her the ceiling was going to fall any second. But it stayed. Held in place by the constant but almost impossible to detect rotation.

Exiting the tube at an opening point, Annwn took their hover transport through several blocky corridors and around the swerving bases of several larger buildings before taking a right along a valley-crossing bridge. Lined with trees from various planets, each selectively grown over many years, even the soldiers were struck in awe by the advancements of the humans. Even in such an archaic ship they had advanced their home to match modern technology and comfort. Gardens of flowers and mini-meadows bloomed within the shelter of trees. Alcoves and river walks stretched alongside the passing vehicles; sharing the same long bridge as the impressive by-way.

“Really something huh?” Annwn smiled, leaning an elbow on the window frame to rest her muzzle on while driving with a lax hand. “First time I saw HuffleGryph must have been twenty some odd years ago. I was just a small-timer back then, scrapping by and participating in races to earn the extra credit. If my girl didn’t need flying I think I would settle here. There’s enough space in the station to last a lifetime of exploration.”

“I believe it.” Erricka spoke mostly to herself as she stared along with the others.

Through the windows her ears picked up the faintest of sounds. The furry tufts atop her audio-perceptive peeks twitched at all the new things she heard. Peachy orange tails stirred in excitement.

Coming off the cityscape-spanning bridge, Annwn hooked a left down an avenue toward a district rife with large holo-advertisements. Everything from mods to exotic vacations to Dzaan paradise worlds were being shown around them while people of all races passed in the streets beneath. An extra-large sign for ‘Exposure Resort!’ flashed above them as they passed under, Rhan and Galotian babes winking cute smiles with the text-lined promise of a tropical paradise with all the soft-bodied girls a person could ask for.

Several block-structures in and the captain turned the hover transport into a parking structure attached to two of the adjacent buildings. Down one floor and she slipped the vehicle into an open space. Everyone piled out into the semi-dark lot, Erricka and Ylla casually keeping their hands close to their pistols, and they grabbed their luggage. The mostly empty garage echoed with the sound of Ailla’s clicking horn-stilettos as they made their way toward the side door and entered. Unlike the sunny city above, the sub-level of the building was lit with soft-glowing light strips. Various doors and alcoves, laid out before the final construction long ago, gave the interior a maze-like feel. Paws padding over the floor, Annwn did not miss a step as she walked in. Navigating her way with the three wayward companions in tow. A left and a right then up some stairs and she stopped.

In front of them a wide space, looking to be hollowed out portions of several spaces, opened up with a large garage-type entrance. Hover pads lay around the floor while high-tensile cables dangled from the ceiling before ending in hefty hooks. Transport vehicles and anti-gravity racing pods lay in various states of disassembly and repair. Ylla whistled at the sight of a coupe-pod with front and rear seating. From the look of the design it was probably hot on the market seven years ago but whoever was retrofitting it with aftermarket items was doing a hell of a job. Grating buzzes drew their attention to a stooped hulking figure bent over a tabled grinding wheel. Armored plates, almost like the full-plate armor of old knight tales, covered most of the muscular body but appeared darkened with soot. Indistinguishable from the larger scales was a layer of smaller scales transitioning from dusky red to dull green similar to Tourmaline. Between bent digitigrade legs, the person’s powerful and armored tail lay still. From what the three companions could see, the being wore pants that strained pitifully to contained bulging leg muscles and was already torn in several places. His armored back was bare and only a heavy apron covered his top at the front.

“Sness!” Annwn roared.

Grinding stopped. The hulking, armored being turned and took off a modified welder’s mask to reveal dangerous all-blue eyes set in a dragon-snouted face. Swept back and upward curving horns, noticeably cleaner and decidedly more jagged than the others metallic plates. Welding mask thudded to the floor as the being turned, revealing a burly chest and bulging package at his package between his thighs. He approached and seemed to grow larger as he did, rearing up to his full height. The man must have been nine feet tall, towering over Annwn and the others without effort.

Ailla gulped audibly while the Sergeant and Staff Sergeant took up stances, each reaching for their hidden pistols. Fluffy tails stood up ram-rod straight and tense-haired behind Erricka, her tufted ears laid back and to either side. Ylla’s wings unfurled behind her, opening instinctually to make her appear larger, as her hands curled around her claws. The JAF medic’s mind raced as she identified the hulking armored mass as Saurmorian before he was looming over them.

However, the large reptilian did not strike. He slowly leaned over and pressed snout to muzzle with Annwn in a cheek-kiss. A rumble echoed from the Saurmorian’s chest and the captain’s tail wagged joyfully, each pressing in for a kiss on the other cheek. The soldiers checked their weapons and Ylla folded her wings back in.

When Annwn turned to them a smile lined her muzzle from ear to ear. “Sness, these are friends of mine.”

Form stooping into his natural slumped posture rather than bowing, the hulking Saurmorian inclined his head. “Greetings travelers. To have ventured with the likes of my favored star-farer you must have come far.”

His voice was deep and more than likely gave birth to the tales of dragons. It rumbled like the ground in an earthquake yet was gentle as shifting dunes. It carried a gravely hint to it as it passed between his sharp teeth. However, one could not help but feel at peace hearing it. Tones seemed to ripple through the air itself and vibrate into their bodies. Both Ylla and Ailla felt their honeypots grow wet and their bodies tingled at every word that rumbled from the powerful Saurmorian.

 _I want him to fuck me._ They both thought.

Tongue slithering over her sharp teeth, Ylla’s dragon cock poked out of its sheath and began tenting her wetting pants. In the meantime, Ailla nibbled suggestively on a sharp nail-claw with her hips and luscious legs cocked at the right angle. Each conjured fantasies where they were alone with the hunky reptilian and his giant bulge. Upon seeing he was no threat Erricka, the only one who was not creaming her pants at the moment besides Annwn, pulled her hand away from her concealed pistol. Fluffy, long-haired tails swayed back and forth slowly in tandem behind her; but the Sergeant’s ears remained low.

The captain shook her head and patted Sness on the shoulder. “You really need to find out if that’s a medical problem.”

“So you keep telling me.” He grumbled. “Now old friend, what brings you to my shop? I remember you had an appointment with merchant Zehala and not I.”

“Merchandise comes with traveling companions.” Annwn shrugged as she turned to the team. “It’s not much but I thought somebody out here could use heavy hardware. They’re traveling back to civilization and wanted a couple extra credits.”

Blue eyes narrowed but he nodded. “Many might have use of such tools. Show me what it is you wish to trade.”

Erricka turned to Ylla, the shark-morph still staring with a dreamy look on her face and drool slipping down her snout. She coughed and smacked the Staff Sergeant’s lower left wing with her tails. Coming out of her rather erotic fantasy, the JAF soldier cleared her throat and stepped forward. She set her bag down and opened it up. Sness crouched down, his thick package bulging all the more in its constrained space. Compared to his huge hands the Hammer Carbines and grenades looked like children’s toys. He rumbled and growled in some language under his breath as he inspected each item, noting its appraisal before moving on to the next.

“Grenades, eighty credits.” His scale-claw’s moved over the weapons. “Carbines, four hundred credits. I offer you one thousand seven hundred and sixty credits.”

It was lower than the market price for their equipment but even out here in the void merchants needed to make a living. They swapped looks. Erricka turned back to the Saumorian.

“You have a deal.” She nodded, fluffy tails whisking behind her. _Wait a second. Do we have a credit chit?_

“Put it on this.” Annwn held out a metal band in the shape of a millipede.

The captain flashed them a knowing smile as Sness huffed. He pulled a data-slate from the table behind him and in a few flicks a beep signaled the transfer. Annwn padded over to them, six armored legs glittering in the faint light, and offered the band to Erricka. Lending her arm, the Sergeant gasped in surprise as the small bot came alive and wrapped itself comfortably around her wrist. It’s red eyes glittered for a second, legs sliding into its body, before going still. Erricka gave a slight bow to the captain, her ears rising from their agitated positions.

With tail wagging, Annwn stood on her hind legs to give the Saurmorian a kiss on his snout. “Many thanks Sness.”

“Take care of yourself hound of the spirits.” He rumbled as the small entourage took their leave.

Exiting the mechanic’s shop, Annwn took them down the hall and to the left. An overused but large lift waited for them at the end. Shouldering the bags of diluted energy stimulant to comfortably conform with their new wings, Ailla and Ylla took the back while the other two took the front. Despite her reservations about the suggestive taur, Erricka noted that in no way had Annwn let slip any indication of betrayal. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying showing her passengers around her world.

One ding, one floor. Two, three, four, five.

“Wow.” Ailla murmured with a huge grin on her face.

“Damn.” The dragon-shark morph agreed, sharp teeth baring in a smile.

“Yeah.” Annwn shared her own grin, looking back at the two women. “He has that effect on most of the feminine-inclined. I’ve told him he needs to find some sort of off switch if he wants clingers to stop calling his shop. I swear, if it was possible people would have sex with his voice. Few have tried.”

“I can understand why.” Ailla put a hand to her breasts remembering how Sness’ voice had echoed through her body.

Pant leg bulging with her throbbing Gryvain cock, Ylla chuckled nervously. “Hehe. Likewise.”

Annwn chuckled as they stopped on the building’s eighth floor. Doors opened to a much cleaner and classier setting. Ceiling and walls glowed with subtle light strips and beautiful designs. Small kiosks and holo-vids played from inlets built into the wall. Occasionally a potted plant grew in place and brilliant flowers spread tropical scents throughout the corridors. Annwn stepped out followed by the JAF soldiers and led them to the left several lanes. While walking past they saw open stalls and niche alcoves selling all sorts of beautiful items. A candy shop operated by a young Ausar male sat next to a clothing and trinket shop where a Siel gently waited on her customers. Erricka spotted a human girl of twenty or eighteen with her friends trying to pick out clothes. She wondered to herself if they should try to buy Lylith something. She ended up shaking her head. The frog-girl would have shrugged off the request and told her to buy Nihzy clothing since the Zil maiden had none. Making a promise to do just that, Erricka hurried to catch up to the team.

She caught them just as they came to the front of a particularly interesting shop. The front was set up like a bazaar from ancient stories. Pleasant aromas and the crisp sound of burning incense vibrated thought the open spaces and curves. A sign labeled in curving script above the threshold said ‘Spice, Perfume, and Aromas’.

Annwn ducked her head and canine ears as she stepped inside with the three soldiers in tow. Jared powders and spices sat on tables or within walls or, for the larger canisters, on the floor itself. Each waited to be opened and reveal its secrets. Signs both cute and warning gave the customers milling about a reference for what they were looking at. Different colored liquids sorted in various tubes, vials, beakers, cuvettes, Büchner flasks, conical flasks, half-dish-half-glass Fernbach flasks filled with more silty substances, fleakers, and round-bottom flasks were backlit in numerous alcoves cast the walls in a faint kaleidoscope. Drooping plants hung from ceiling pots and small glass-sealed gardens held strange flora. Ailla stopped to examine a glowing fungus of some sort marked ‘Chaser Alveus-Amo’ before moving on.

It was surprising to the medic that a seemingly small shop attracted such attention. Within the walls of the shop forty or fifty customers mingled about. Mothers with their children chatted with other local shoppers and lovers shyly picked out something to remember special occasions. She even saw what the Terran’s still called ‘stay-at-home-dad’s moving about with their offspring and trying to keep the youngsters from messing with the merchandise. In one corner a blonde human woman with two additional cybernetic arms played a melody on a traditional harp. The soft following notes and gentle swaying of her fingers reminded Ailla of the woodlands she had once seen on Earth. Swaying trees and breezes like water. Scents of pine and earthy undergrown tinged her nose and she was surprised to see herself next to a section marked ‘forests for the soul’.

What employees they saw were hard to distinguish from the customers. Only name tagged lanyards set them apart from the others. There was a Dzaan beta with wide hips and lovely pink hair whose lush lips, colored a complimenting silvery green, tickled the suggestive imagination. No one seemed to mind that the sultry Dzaan named ‘Viki’ was clad in a Terran ‘bunny outfit’ compete with high heels and black pantyhose In startling contrast a female Thraggen walked around in a classy business suit that seemed to meld to her muscular form. She aided customers here and there with a smile and gentle hand. The three JAF soldiers were wondering if she had been permanently pacified until they saw the mature woman kneel and start talking to an young Human boy about his recent online wargames. Everyone had an outlet it seemed.

In addition to the dynamic pair, there was a feminine Simii in swimming shorts and tank top, a Gryvain in a flowing silk dress that complimented her dusky red scales, and a tall white-haired Seari with amethyst eyes covered in an intricately patterned duster.

“Hey Xuan.” Annwn waved to the coat-covered Saeri. “How’s the wing thing going?”

Turning to the captain’s voice, Xuan the Saeri’s face lit up in a big smile. Her dusky blue skin blushed several shades purple as she moved carefully towards them. Ylla and the others noted the girl made extra careful not to make any sudden movements or brush up against any other person. Gasping as if exhausted, the brilliant eyed Xuan greeted each with an antennae-bouncing bow. If her bust was not contained within the coat, there was no doubt it would have bobbed in time with the welcome. Despite seeing many Seil on occasion, Erricka never had the chance to see a Saeri before. While the captain and the woman traded pleasantries Erricka wondered where the butterfly-humanoid kept her wings.

“So, in addition to our regular load,” Annwn’s voice jolted Erricka back to the present. “We have items Zehala might be interested in.”

“Oh?” The Saeri’s voice was like chorded silk struck like a harp string, sweet with a lingering echo. “Please, come to the back. The mistress is currently occupied with a customer but will soon be finished.”

Xuan led them back through the shop and behind a ceiling high wall of jars, an optical illusion to the uninitiated employee it seemed. The offices and storerooms were much how most stores were with the exception that some appeared to be out of a mad scientist catalogue. Importing and exporting seemed to be the main business of ‘Spices, Perfumes, and Aromas’. However, it seemed they also made a significant portion of their merchandise in house. A number of specialty brands probably came out of this shop that could not be found in more colonized systems.

A final door took them into the owner’s office. Rigid screens and economical floors emphasizing the best abilities of technology were abundant. The open entrance was at a lower level than the rest of the large room and there was a hologram projector-reflector circles aligned in the ceiling and floor. A sloped ramp ran up the right side of the room that was largely block off visually by a desk and short wall lined with gardened plants. Ergonomic sofas and plush, short stools were squished into nooks of the room to serve as seating if the occupant deemed necessary. It was what one expected of a room built within a space habitat. But there were some personal implements to it as well. As the coated Saeri led them up the ramp, a blanketed sofa bed with dozens of patterned pillows and a few stuffed animals came into view leaning in the back corner of the room. Blankets and quilts surrounded the bed like waves washing against the shores of responsibility. Hardwood work benches and an island of a desk, constructed of glimmering dark wood, took their responsible positions behind the wall. The huge desk seemed to be specifically placed to hide the bed from the rest of the room. Rolling chairs and ottomans lay about, evidence of previous tracks back and forth while people worked to sell their next product. Right side of the room was entirely occupied by flora. A pillar-like sealed grow room housed a tropical micro-climate with a few species of insects and other beings to keep the whole habitat cycling.

“Is Zehala still having you doing tricks while you work out front?” Annwn asked their guide, a knowing smirk on her face.

Purple face and threatening to break into red from embarrassment, Xuan nodded. “Mistress selects one of us every ring-rotation, a planetary day if you will, for discipline. She rewards us if we get through the day without, mistake.”

Parting the duster, her dusky blue body was bound tightly with a BDSM outfit made entirely from straps and metal rings, starting at a collar and ending at the groin. The straps were connected to make diamond shaped patterns with gaps in the middle. While the design seemed to be constructed to leave the breasts exposed, Xuan’s lush double d’s all underneath the harness a complicated set of rope-like straps and bands clung tight to her body like a set of bondage ropes. With all the taut fabric, the deeply blushing Saeri appeared clothed and scantily clad at the same time. From her deft movements squeezing between customers and merchandise one could reasonably assume that the whole outfit was comfortable and did not inhibit movement despite appearances otherwise.

“Oooh.” Golden ears perked up between silver locks as the captain lean ever so slightly to inspect Xuan’s display. “This is nice! Do you know where it comes from or who would be willing to export it?”

“Yes.” She let the sides of the duster fall, thankfully covering most of her body save a salacious straight line from her neck down to her smooth blue thighs. “There was an advertisement for them in the JoyCo catalogue mistress picked up at Travos Station upon her last visit. It was several rotations before they arrived.”

“Huh. May I?” Annwn gestured with her hand to the cloth along her shoulder.

Pulling the duster from her shoulder, the Saeri nodded with a smile. “Of course.”

A brilliant majenta set of fae-like wings blossomed behind her as the coat was loosened. Seeing the bashful girl open up to a gentle caress, even if it was the captains, made it irresistible not to stare. Erricka quickly swallowed the drool accumulating in her mouth and desperately fought the boner thickening in her pants. The Staff Sergeant was not so subtle. Drooling openly, the shark-morph’s pants strained under her tenting member.

Inspecting the fabric construction, Annwn nodded to herself. She would definitely consider trying to order something like this for Ynari. The hybrid enjoyed playing dress up.

“It’s really nice. Why didn’t I hear about this?”

“You were on the Scopali run.” Xuan shrugged, lifting a slender shoulder into the canine-taur’s touch. “And the mistress did not want to bother you.”

“Huh.” Blue eyes flicked a glance at the Saeri. “Who delivered?”

Lip tucked between teeth, Xuan fidgeted with the hems of her coat. “Gravinas.”

Blowing out a long sigh, Annwn took a step back and stared down the shorter sub. “The Gravinas and her crew? Why the fucking fleas would Zehala ask them to transport anything? Did they take some of your merchandise?”

“Yes.” A tear slipped from tight-shut eyes, Xuan’s body bracing away from the assertive captain. “Mistress wanted to contact you but we also had a time-limited product. Gravinas and the Serpent Slayers were the only ones in port we could call on to deliver.”

Satisfied that she had told the truth, the captain took a step back and gave the Saeri her space.

“It was not until after their return run that we realized that the Serpent Slayers and Gravinas had taken traded merchandise to sell for their own profit.” Xuan sniffled and, to everyone’s surprise, Annwn pulled a clean rag and offered it to the distressed butterfly-girl. “Thank you. Many of us at HuffleGryph rely heavily on you captain. With the Void Piranha gone we have fewer options to import or export supplies. The station is self-reliant yes but we are also in an age where we must keep up with at least some social trends. Otherwise we become just another blip out in the void.”

“I’m sorry for pressuring you Xuan.” Annwn breathed out a heavy breath and offered an apologetic smile. “No one knows the burden of my contracts as much as I. Hopefully I can hire some more crewmembers in the future. It will make my runs quicker and you all will not have to rely on half-rate void traders.”

Nodding, the Saeri gave a meek smile. The JAF soldiers could not help but feel they had been unilaterally implied to take a full time job. A hiss and chime rang as the door opened behind them. In stepped the owner of ‘Spices, Perfumes, and Aromas’. Short for a Dzaan, around six-foot tall with lightly tanned skin the color of creamy chocolate, Zehala was the looker that the team expected of an alpha with her own business-oriented harem. Plush lips seemed fated to forever wear a cute smirk that spread in a grin when she saw Annwn. Light orange hair faded to darkened gold at the ends, braided on one side and shaved on the other with the middle pulled back in a pony-tail. Heavy hips and large, but not over average, breasts swayed to a natural rhythm that her body seemed to know intimately. Thick, pierced nipples poked against the shit of her odd outfit. Her jacket was business and, and Zehala also wore a tie and kakhi pants with heels helping the natural Dzaan toe-first pose. But the button up shirt was designed to be both short and tight. It’s sides were never meant to connect around the front save for a couple of buttons at Zehala’s chest and give any a wonderful view of her lace-clad jugs. Ailla theorized as she cocked her head that it may have been a subconscious form of strutting by the alpha Dzaan. Zehala’s light keratin flecks were on full display, starting at her cheeks and collar bone before drifting down her cleavage and down to her sizable member bulging in her tight pants. Glowing tiger stipes in glowing coral blue arched up her left side and, safe to assume, up her back. While the beta Dzaan only had these marks Ailla had heard it was sometimes heard of that an alpha moded herself or got a tattoo similar to such patterns.

“Hey everybody!” The Dzaan’s bubbly and warmly welcoming voice set everything and ease; Xuan bolted around Annwn and rushed into the arms of her mistress with an ‘omph’. “So, heh. How are things going? Nobody died right? The old girl is still up and kicking?”

“Void Piranha will outlast us all, Zbe.” Annwn smiled as she turned her tauric body to Zehala. “The stars could wink out and she would still prowl the void.”

“And we would be all the better for it. There’s no other ship like her in the universe as far as I’m concerned. Or her captain.” Petting Xuan, the Dzaan shop owner managed to pull the Saeri girl off of her and open her arms for Annwn. “Get over here you big puppy. Momma needs her furry boobs.”

Instead, Zehala’s forehead thunked into the heavy Atma mk-1 armor. Annwn gave the frustrated Dzaan a pat on her head while she moaned her ire at the metal encasing that blocked her groping of Annwn’s large breasts. It was odd witnessing first hand. Neither Erricka, Ylla, nor Ailla would have considered the overly outgoing Dzaan capable of running any sort of business. The alpha hermaphrodite acted more like a sorority porn star than a respectable merchant. But then again this was the age of bodily altering modifications.

Dusky gold eyes turned to the three of them and gave a not so subtle wink. “Who is this fabulous and rapscallion threesome you brought with you? They look so cute!”

“Zehala,” Captain of the Void Piranha breathed in a heavy sigh but smiled. “These are the sellers I called about.”

“With the energy stimulants for sale?” Her eyes widened.

Annwn’s canine face broke in a grin. “Yes. That’d be them.”

“Ooooooooh!” Zehala rushed in and threw her arms around each of them a hug, massive Dzaan udders pressing against the soldier’s tighter frames. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It’s not that we don’t know how to manufacture stimulants or that we cannot get them out here, but every little bit helps when your home is held together by tape and love.”

 _Very reassuring._ The medic returned the embrace with grace. “You are very welcome. We are just glad we could find someone interested in these. Annwn is to thank for that.”

“Ah.” Blushing a little, Zehala glanced back at the canine-taur. “She’s always looking out for us. I swear she’s more loyal hunting dog than puppy sometimes.”

“I have to ask.” Erricka interrupted.

“Yes?”

She coughed and glanced at the captain. “Why do you call her puppy?”

“Oh!” The Dzaan looked back at Annwn with a surprised look that faded to reminiscence. “I suppose it is no big secret. Annwn and I have known each other for a long time. Since we were children.”

“She was an off-worlder. I was the local hotshot.” Shrugging, the canine-taur sauntered over to the floor-dividing wall and leaned against it.

 _Before she got her mods?_ Quirking a cyan eyebrow, Ailla found herself leaning into the conversation. _Interesting._

“We were quite the odd pair when we were young but never really grew apart.” Her tone grew sweeter as she cupped her cheek in one hand. “It was when we were first becoming friends that we made a promise. Even though I was the one with a pecker, Annwn and I agreed that I would bear her children when both of us had become rich and famous. To this day we hold ourselves to that promise that Annwn will give me puppies one day. Enough to fill my belly and my lover’s children can play with.”

Off to the side Xuan was bobbing her head with a smile and her hands placed over her own belly. “Mistress has said that I am to receive her seed next. Amirith, the harpist in the shop, gave birth just a few months ago.”

“Ah. Xuan,” The Dzaan alpha smirked coyly, her eyes glittering with mischief. “What have I told you about calling me mistress in the presence of others?”

“O-only to do so when it is between good acquaintances or customers.” Deep purpled blushed on the Saeri’s face as she nervously stared at her feet. “We are to call you z-Zehala or b-b-be-beloved when in private.”

“Mmmm.” Zehala purred. “Good girl. Tell the other girls later that you will be wearing the greeting outfit one day longer than per schedule.”

“Y-yes Zehala.”

“Now then.” The boyant Dzaan alpha twirled and clapped her hands, back to her bubbly self. “About those energy stimulants.”

Bags thumped to the ground. Ylla and Erricka opened each one to reveal the saline-like bags of fluid. Zehala squealed in delight and asked if she might inspect one. Nodding, the JAF soldiers stepped back from the merchandise while the Dzaan took out a bag. Holding it to the light, a slight blue tint became apparent and cast the shop owner’s light orange hair in a watery glow. She smiled and nodded in approval, remarking at the state of the solution to herself.

“These are good quality, but the color is off.” Ailla blinked but her muscles coiled ever so slightly. “Did you dilute them from a stronger mixture?”

“Military grade.” The medic’s even tone came out pleasant but clipped like a double-edge blade.

Zehala nodded. “That explains it. Packaging is uniform for most stimulants while this looks homemade. Don’t worry, I will not ask where you came by the stuff. Also, the color for high grade stimulants are a deep blue like the oceans. If you look carefully, you can see strands in here that still bear that sapphire color. Quite beautiful. A cup of this can be the difference between life and death to a mortally wounded person.”

Turning back to the team she lowered the bag and carefully placed it among the others. She smiled, and they would have sworn they saw the Dzaan alpha’s eyes tear up. Zehala gave them a graceful bow, Xuan likewise mimicked her mistress with a big smile.

“Thank you for bringing these.” Her voice was a rush of emotions barely contained. “I do not care if you are here only for the credits. Thank you.”

 _Well, credits would certainly help._ Ylla could not help but shift her legs. _Damn you compassion boner!_

“Please.” Ailla’s calm voice soothed the Dzaan as her sharp nail-clawed hands gently rubbed her shoulder. “We are but travelers looking to trade some goods. Your gratitude is not something we are worthy of.”

Smiling brightly, Zehala leaned in and embraced the devil medic horns, wings, tail and all. “No other may speak ill of you. Goodness dwells within your spirits.” She pulled away and glowed, looking each of them in they eye. “That does not fade easily from a person. And it shines no matter where they are.”

A soft, golden-furred hand rested on the Dzaan alpha’s other shoulder and a soft rumble followed. “They will not be able to leave if you keep showering them with blessings, Zehala. And Gemini still waits for your supplies last time I checked.”

Inhale then exhale. The Dzaan merchant pulled herself out of her emotional reverie. “Right. I will pay a hundred and twenty-five credits per bag.”

 _Twenty-one thousand, seven hundred and fifty._ The medic quickly calculated in her head.

She slipped a stray cyan lock back into place past her horned crown. “That would be wonderful.”

Back in the hanger, Lylith had exited the Void Piranha and claimed the interior fixed. His lithe, slender frog-girl body clung to the exterior with sticky digits as he climbed around the exterior. With tools attatched to a sagging belt around his waist, the tech-wiz flittered back and forth between as well as among the ship’s armored panels. Ynari prowled the lower sections and acted as intermediary between him and Nihzy. The Zil maiden would find any tools the frog-girl had not brought with him and pass them up via Ynari. Not that the Kerokoras-Zil hybrid did not have technical or mechanical skill, but this was something for the professionals to handle. Spaceship repair was rocket science after all.

The Void Piranha must have seen some action in her time. Scoring beneath hardened plates told of more than one encounter in the void and maybe one or two in a planet’s atmosphere. But which one would never be known. Lylith’s pronouncement was right though. Void Piranha was a tough girl. Beneath her plating and within her internal systems a number of failures had begun to spread like a virus. Only the hardiness and the self-protection of the ship kept it flying. Even then, there was bound to be a catastrophic failure if Lylith had not come along. Yet the tech-wiz had more questions than answers.

For all his knowledge he was not familiar with this type of ship. It’s design and origin were unknown to him. Had he more time, Lylith would have loved to stay simply to peel the layers away from this mystery. Allow it to unfold like a flower in bloom. But they were bound for Ausril.

Lylith gave a savage twist at a screw and sighed. It was bound to happen sooner or later, he had known that when lost in the jungles of Mhen’ga. But even if the quarters were odd and the company less than cordial, the tropical forest had become his home. Nizhy was his family, or as close to family as he had before. He breathed in and out. Time to get back to work. Erricka, Ylla, and Ailla were counting on him to keep his end of the deal.

He climbed up past the bridge windows, powerful digitigrade frog-legs taking the climb with ease. With universal screw-driver in hand Lylith carefully removed panel after protective panel to get at the wiry electronic nerve bundles beneath. Cleaning them one by one and reconnecting them, the tech-wiz worked over the surface slowly. His brown frog-eyes locked in concentration as he rewired and repaired the various nooks and crannies he could reach. Despite having cleaned out the bulkhead-panel interior and working along the outside there was a lot of guts in between. It would take more time to gently open up some of Void Piranha’s parts to get into the gist of things. He had not even taken a look at the processing core. An artificial or virtual intelligence was bound to develop errors after a while. Especially one like the Void Piranha if Lylith was guessing the ship’s age correctly. Oddly enough, the sublight and light engines, temporal displacement field, artificial gravity, and life support systems were all operating at peak efficiency. Almost as if the ship was straining itself to keep vital systems working for the crew to survive.

Shrugging at the thought, Lylith electro-glued a panel back into place. It was not uncommon in logic-machines to have default programs that placed crew survivability over structural functionality. He had read accounts of ships caught in the void that would power themselves off after sustaining extreme damage, placing all available resources into keeping their crew alive. Sometimes to the extent of even turning off the emergency beacon. Annwn was fortunate her ship was a tough one. Void Piranha needed work and the captain might not have noticed until the last minute. Lylith wondered if it had a ‘check engine light’ somewhere in the cockpit.

“Need an omni-sprocket and seven pi burners!” He called over his shoulder.

Nihzy collected the implements and handed them off to Ynari, who stuck them in the pockets of her (askew?) belt. With large Zil uni-ball wiggling in her tight boyshorts and thigh-revealing, scale leather chaps swinging the Kerokoras-Zil hybrid climbed up after the limber tech-wiz. Her arms were that of a Zil but she retained the grasping power of the Kerokoras in addition to the webbing between her fingers. Without having to worry about hand holds, Ynari scaled Void Piranha quickly until she was at Lylith’s side. Her backswept antennae flickered over her fellow frog-girl with some amount of concern. The (black?) omni-suit was holding up well but she was unsure if Lylith labored for her mistress with the best of intentions.

Cobalt blue met calm brown. The tech-wiz glanced up from his work and sighed in annoyance. Holding out his hand, Lylith gave the hybrid a sideways smirk that seemed to satisfy her.

Far below them, Nizhy’s own antennae flickered in in curiosity over the ship’s surface. It felt like being in the presence of a slumbering beast. A metal cocoon simply was its dormant form, like the petals of a Venus Pitcher. But when it was out of this motionless cycle the Zil maiden felt it soared with pride. Hissing doors opening, like the many she had heard on the ship, drew her attention to the wall where the others had disappeared with the captain. Several people had already arrived with what Lylith said was the ‘cargo’. Packages to trade between world tribes, he had explained. Ynari had come to an agreement with the traders and departed. But she had never seen this person before.

A tall, beast-like person that frightfully reminded her of a Naleen male. The fluffy ears, orangey fur and mane around the face, and burly arms with claws. But no serpent tail. Instead the male’s digitigrade legs were similar to a Kerokoras but with fur. A large bulge was pronounced by the tightness of his many pocketed and armor-plated pants. Furred tail with a ball at the end swished behind him with intensity. His wide face and long nose made him appear more beast than person. Four eyes, pair sitting atop pair, a darkened brown flittered back and forth as the newcomer glanced around the hanger. He spotted the large metal packages the off-worlders had delivered and his tail swished with excitement, ears perking in mischief, and face splitting wide in a smile. It was only when he spotted Nihzy when he froze stiff, staring at her.

Two voices drifted from the open doorway and soon he was joined by two more persons. Carelessly they entered the ship’s birth as if they suspected the captain and her lover would be away with no one to guard it. Nihzy stared back. A muscular grey-skinned man with six legs and a bright blue-scaled woman with flaring red hair in a short cut mess. Both had tails, the grey one with armor-plated scales and the woman with a flexible one like a short Naleen. The grey man reminded her of the sentry at the off-worlder settlement back home. His armored plates were darker but glowed a similar yellow. They chatted in ignorance back and forth until they spotted their friend’s still posture. As if on signal they also turned to see Nizhy.

She tossed the spare space wrench she had been holding toward the ship. The CLANG rang out like a gong through the hanger. Nihzy could see the not-Naleen man wince noticeably as the other two turned into a different stance. Her bow and spear were still in the ship, but the Zil warrior maiden still had her bandolier ready. With skill honed since infancy, she dashed toward the safety of some packages while slinging drug-laced darts at the intruders. Her attack did not catch them off guard. Off-worlders leapt for safety as they grabbed their weapons. It seemed they also had fighting experience. Nihzy waved her antennae over the edge of the box she lay behind only to have it almost shot off by a whizzing bullet. She knew that the off-worlder weapons were far more powerful than any Zil gave them credit for. Making herself a small a target as possible, Nizhy curled up behind the boxes. But the hail of retribution did not come.

A few scattered shots whined around her. One or two clipped the sides of her hiding place. But none impacted the boxes. Nihzy bit her lip. They were after the packages and therefore considered them valuable enough not to kill her if it meant damaging them. Soon enough they would come for her and her darts were not enough to fend them off. Time, however, was on her side.

SCREEEEEEE!

Blaster crying out in the echoing hanger, Ynari had skittered over the hull of the Void Piranha and was currently lining up her shot through the side-mounted mini-scope. Crouching in perfect stillness with both hands cradling her gleaming laser pistol, the orange-skinned hybrid smiled as the intruders noticed her position. She let loose another blast that screeched down the hull. A bolt of bright blue light burned through the orange-furred Kalabast’s shields and melted the rifle he gripped in his thick hands. The lion-like Kalabast growled in frustration. His four yellow eyes flicked between the box where the bee-girl had taken cover and the crouching enemy on the Void Piranha. Whipping out a pistol of his own he opened fire with good old kinetic force.

Hard metal slugs pinged off of the Void Piranha’s hull but Ynari stayed perfectly still. She had one more shot before the other two turned their weapons on her. They were taking positions around the cargo Zehala’s attendants had dropped off knowing she wanted them unharmed as much as she did. Unfortunately for them, Annwn’s pet was a crack shot. Another blue bolt sliced through one of the shields and caught the Lethian in the shoulder. She saw him flinch as a simmering hole could be seen in his hardened carapace armor and onto the flank of his lower body. An angry glance from the grey-skinned taur confirmed she had gotten his attention. Ynari waved her antennae at him with a smirk. He pulled up his rifle but she had already begun to move. Kerokoras on Mhen’ga had their trees, Ynari had the Void Piranha. She sped across its surface, powerful legs pistoning as her digitigrade frog feet kept her grounded to the ships surface with each step. A flash of black and yellow and a speeding metal cylinder hurtling toward the enemy.

Arching down, the metal cylinder hissed as it went. Before it was twenty feet from the floor it exploded with a fantastic fireball. Boxes and people flew back, hurtled back to the hanger wall like toys. The omni-suit clad frog-girl leapt off the blue-black hull and landed atop his companion’s hiding place. Ynari smiled. Whoever these idiots were they had not expected the Void Piranha’s cargo to be guarded. But her smiled dropped when her cobalt blue eyes spotted a tall winged person enter.

Fanfir by birth and with gene-modded wings to make them all the larger for flight, the captain’s loyal harem slave quickly recognized the profile. Dusky red scales brightened in yellow around the woman’s cheeks and the sides of her neck. Black hair swished free behind her head and dark green eyes swiveled like a turret’s acquisition system. Instead of the usual pair, four cybernetic arms were attached to the Fanfir’s torso. Each was equipped with a hidden weapon or tool of some sort. Her body was armored with a mismatched set. Atma mark one covered her lower body with additional plating welded on to cover her ------ legs. A heavy set of plated armor sewn into hardened leather covered her top but was adjusted just so to lift her impressively huge bust in a gravity defying stunt. Ynari quickly pushed the emergency signal on her (wrist device?) before a banshee cry ripped through the hanger. She clasped webbed hands over her frog-ears and her antennae wilted. The deafening cry made her body tremble but she had worse. Letting the foot-grip on the hull slip, Ynari’s body weight adhered to the rule of artificial gravity and she plummeted to the floor. Acting unconscious, she slid down the Void Piranha’s side before slipping off the cut edge between upper and lower portions. At the last moment she grabbed hold of the edge with her toes and whipped her gun up. Lining up the large Fanfir’s wings through the pistol scope, Ynari squeezed the trigger before letting go.

She did not have to look to see the shot impact and did not have time. Landing on the same box Lylith had a moment ago, Ynari grabbed the curled up pair. She shook them and dragged them to their feet just as a pain filled roar shook the hanger. Without weapons they were as good as dead or gone. Ynari had to choose between the mistress’s companions and the cargo.

Yanking tech-wiz and Zil maiden behind her, the Kerokoras-Zil hybrid sprinted to the open doors of the Void Piranha’s cargo hold. Scattered laser and bullet shots flew around them as they ran. Neither had expected the debilitating effect of the Fanfir’s cry but that did not stop them from gaining their footing as they kept up with Ynari’s panicked pace. Ears damaged almost to the point of hemorrhaging, they got to the Void Piranha intact. No sooner had her feet touched the hard plating of the cargo doors than Ynari yelled in Lethian language to seal the doors.

Immediately the ramp-door tilted and rose as inner doors began coming together. Grabbing both of them around the waist, Ynari gave Lylith a glance and jerked her head. The tech-wiz nodded. One last step and they jumped as one. Powerful muscles intended to scale spaces between trees and jungle clearings propelled the threesome through the doors. Brief thoughts of flight were quickly forgotten as they tumbled around in the cargo hold.

Leaping to her feet, Ynari tapped her (wrist device?). “Unlock defense-offense systems to levels one and two. Target external body signatures and heartbeats.”

“Acknowledge.” The computerized Russian answered. “Level one and two engaging.”

Flicking on a holo-image on her ------, the scene outside came alive before them. Fanfir and crew had recovered from the half-hearted counter attack. They were in the midst of grabbing Zehala’s large cargo boxes when their attention turned toward the unseen camera. The leading Fanfir had retreated out the hanger door, Ynari knowing the person was never one to do hard work herself, and left the rest of her crew to steal the merchandise. Their efforts were soon interrupted.

Each clutched their mouths or ears, the Ovir crumbling into the fetal position with his tail curled up to his head. Bolts of light smashed around them without blackening or cutting the hanger floor. Lylith surmised they were low-powered beam weapons as he helped Nihzy to her feet. Weapons designed to stun not kill.

Ducking behind the large boxes, the Lethian snagged the prone Ovir with a hand but the Kalabast was not so quick. He took three shots to the shoulder and side before dropping like a rock. Using his tail, the Lethian managed to get within reach and drag him to cover. They bolted for the hanger door, tails between legs. He had slung the heavier Kalabast over his back half while carrying the lighter Ovir in his arms. And they say bi-curious chivalry was dead.

Looking at Ynari, Lylith jerked his head to the lift. “bridge?”

She nodded and the three continued their sprint to the elevator. Doors closing in a hiss, they shot up at double the speed from before coming to a somewhat jolting halt. Ynari pirouetted around the corner and was in the cockpit before Nihzy could blink. In a few seconds she had the systems up and running. Her superiority in the honeycomb hanger was unchallenged. However, her mistress needed alerting. Webbed hands slid over screens and tapped out commands, and Annwn’s muzzled face appeared on a large holo-screen.

“Report.” The sternness in her voice reminded Lylith of their bedroom encounter.

“Serpent Slayers led by their captain.” Ynari spoke evenly but her mistress growled. “They made a grab for the cargo. We were able to fend them off before being forced to take cover within the Void Piranha.”

“Damn that bitch Aerand.” A pause and muffled talk filled the background for a moment. “Arm up and get the old carrier bot to haul the cargo in. We will be back in the hanger in two minutes.”

“As you wish.” Ynari cut the signal and turned to the two passengers with a hard look in her blue eyes. “Are your mechanical repairs finished?”

“Y-yeah. For the most part. There’s one or two other things I would like to do but-.”

“Then that will have to suffice for now. If you have weapons I suggest arming yourselves.” The hybrid walked past them toward the captain’s cabin. “Potent though the Void Piranha is, the Serpent Slayers are desperate and unnecessarily vindictive.”

Lylith looked to Nihzy and jerked her head after the retreating frog-girl. Antennae curled close to her head, the Zil maiden followed her companion into the elevator and rode down one floor. Each went to their rooms as the doors opened, breaking open closed bags they thought they would not have to. Taking the lift down to the cargo hold, they found the Ynari had not waited for their arrival. Though she wore the same outfit, the hybrid was carrying enough weapons to arm a small squad of soldiers. Just glancing, Lylith spotted three laser pistols, a back up shield generator, several grenades, and she was fingering twin SMGs.

A large quadruped bot clunked out. With the reinforced arms and flat body Lylith assumed it was supposed to be a carry-work bot, but where they stored it was a mystery. She had not seen the large brown and dull yellow automaton when they had first arrived in the Void Piranha. If he ever met up with the captain after their agreed trip he would ask. While the robot went to go about its duties, Ynari positioned herself at the edge of the cargo bay so her view would not be obstructed while giving her chance to dodge for cover should she need it. However, the Serpent Slayers did not return. The work robot had only brought in a third of the cargo when the hanger doors opened, and a hover vehicle slid to a stop a little way from the ship. Golden furred Annwn was the first out followed quickly by the armed JAF tactical team, their guns sweeping around the whole hanger while their tight formation all but ran toward the cargo hold. The former Lethian’s six legs ate up the distance and she was soon by her pet’s side, brushing her muzzle lovingly as well as possessively over the side of the hybrid’s face.

“You alright?” She clutched Ynari’s face and Lylith could swear she almost heard a quiver in her voice.

“Better with you here.” Antennae waved over the canine-taur’s extended hand.

“Mmm. That’s my good girl.” Annwn’s tail swayed in short wags before her serious demeanor returned. “You, shark girl. Can you lift?”

Ylla pointed to herself. “Uh. Yeah?”

“Good. You and me and the bot are going to get the cargo. Others on watch. Ynari get the old girl ready for travel. I don’t know what the Aerand and her cronies are up to but I will be damned if the Gravinas and her crew mess this up.” She turned and made for one of the larger cargo boxes with a sigh. “Things just got a lot more complicated.”

Within the hour they had loaded all the cargo safely into the hold without further interuptions from the crew of the Gravinos or its captain. Still wary of an ambush, Annwn ordered a take off and the Void Piranha rose from her birth with the rumble of engines. Past the bi-locks and they were in the clear again. The captain waisted no time as she manually flew them through the now empty entry to the Bernal sphere. The light of the burning sphere greeted them once more as the Void Piranha made for the warp gates at the edge of the system.

“Acquiring permission for Gemini gate.” The Russian computer voice droned.

Blowing a sigh to ease her nerves, blue eyes of both cobalt and blue sky scanned the exterior camera screens. Sensors read normal as the predatory ship slipped through the void. The team waited with tense anticipation as the gate finally confirmed their destination. Around them the Void Piranha seemed to rumble and groan like an old house. Lylith cocked his head, trying to perk his hole-like ears to listen in. He silently wondered if the ship had some secondary systems that activated for warp gate travel. Usual ships only used the temporal field.

BANG!

Shot like a bullet from a gun, the Void Piranha slipped from the system but not the only one seeking passage through the gate.

Once they were through the gate and windows closed shut to the folded space passing them by, Annwn turned to her passengers. “I am sorry for your confrontation with the Serpent Slayers.” Stepping out of the command seat, she placed a hand over her belly and her tail curled slightly. “A deal is a deal and they were never part of the arrangement. I do not apologize for the danger of my business or the hazards that come with it. But I unknowingly put your party at risk in err of our agreement. We are bound for the Andreás system and Gemini Two. After my delivery I am traveling for another at Travos Station. You people can depart there and hitch a ride to wherever. Sound fair?”

One by one, the team nodded.

“What is Gemini?” Nihzy pipped up.

“Gemini, meaning twins.” Annwn smirked as she turned and flicked up a hologram of a planetoid. “The one we are headed to colder than the other. Ice seas endlessly forming and dissipating in giant floating continents without end. Mineral deposits lay underneath the flows and strong currents below them. We are delivering medical supplies, your recent sale included, and a few personal items.”

“Even with modern technology, mining is a hazardous business.” Lylith mused, stroking a cheek with the back of her webbed hand.

“You’re telling me.” Annwn huffed, leaning on one of the consuls and cocking an arm on her hip. “I’ll take the Void Piranha down to the surface and get into the service hangar.”

“I don’t suppose you need us to do any heavy lifting?” Erricka glared daggers at the canine-taur, her voice a low growl as she leaned against the bridge door.

“No. Just a simple in and out.” The captain scratched her head. “Just be easy around the locals if you feel the need to wander. They haven’t seen another person outside their community in several years by their count. It’s a small community with a few excentrics and not a whole lot to do. Out here on the fringe it isn’t unheard of for people to mod themselves for kicks.”

“How large a community?” Ailla spoke up, tail curled around a slender ankle.

“Just under five hundred. May seem a little for a colony but the advances of technology make working less hardy. Companies can stretch personel over several hundred systems if they want. In any case, they have trouble with supplies so I make runs out here regularly. Just wait in here if you want. I’ll make the trade with the folks and you all will be on your merry way.”

 _Fine by us._ Erricka glared at the canine-taur but held her tongue. _Dirt trader working out in the middle of nowhere. No experience, no respect, no decency save for bedroom and back ally deals._

A wet hand touched her elbow and heterochromia eyes turned to see Lylith staring intently up at her. The tech-wiz could almost see what she was thinking and gave a smile and a small shake of his head. Blowing a sigh but letting her body relax, Erricka slumped. Together with the rest of the team they exited the bridge, down the elevator, and to their quarters.

It was at the threshold of the hall that Lylith spoke up. “You may not like the captain, Erricka. Not trust her or anything of the sort. And I don’t mind that. I don’t entirely trust her or Ynari either. But for the moment we have to give her a little. This business she runs is dangerous, as is any out here. Terran’s called it the ‘wild west’. We call it the edge of civilization. Out here, it’s whatever a community can make for itself. Those who are the outliers or outcasts have to use other means. Pirates and traders alike.”

Erricka smiled and patted the frog-girl on the shoulder. “Alright, but don’t say I’m not looking her up when we get back. I’m sure she has a docking ticket or something.”

“I want to see a world underwater.” Nihzy smiled, her voice a little whimsical with awe.

“Well,” Ylla smirked. “There goes our ‘stay on the ship and hope the captain kills herself’ policy.”

“What did you expect?” Lylith smiled, planting a kiss on the bee-girl’s cheek. “She’s never been off world. Few Zil ever have.”

“Okay.” Erricka managed a laugh. “Let us get our stuff together and we will meet you in the cargo hold. I will tell the captain we decided to take a tour. Maybe she knows the best route to take around the facility.”

“Knowing how much she seems to get around,” Ailla smirked. “That should not be a problem.”

Lylith and Nihzy went to their rooms to gather their things. The devil-like medic and Ylla did the same while Erricka went back up to the bridge. She rolled a hairless finger over the odd bracelet Annwn had given her and she wondered. Changing her appearance had been an odd and slightly scary process. Of her Asaur heritage only the ears and fur on her lower legs remained, not counting the cock that had been so conveniently added. It felt odd to have hairless arms but nice all the same. She wondered if the JAF would let her keep some of the additions then her mind turned to the tech-wiz who had been forced to adapt. He seemed calm about the whole matter, as if the frog-girl was the true him rather than the Asaur he was born as. All thing considered, it did suit him and his personality.

The lift opened and Erricka exited, turning round the corner just as a faint whisper of something reached her ears. Softly walking to the bridge, Erricka kept her twin tails low as she approached. Through the open door she spotted the captain and her pet sitting side by side murmuring sweet words to one another. The large canine-taur gently nuzzled against her slave with tenderness She had not expected. Despite the implications of their relationship, Annwn appeared kinder than Erricka had first thought.

Backing up a little, she reentered making sure to cough along the way. Erricka came in to see that they had not changed positions all that much but were definitely cuddling in a more suggestive manner now that they had an audience. It must have been a kink they had developed.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. What can I do for you miss mystery?” Annwn guestured around the cockpit with a smile, indicating that her space was Erricka’s space.

“Gemini.” The captain quirked a brow and her ears twitched. “We have decided to visit the compound while we have the opportunity.”

“Oh. Okay.” Stretching over to a consul, Annwn punched a few buttons. “Y’know, I am really surprised your party made it as far a Tarkus without an interface device of some sort. That credit bracelet I gave you is good for holding money but not a whole lot else. How do you like it by the way?”

Shifting her hand so the coiled metal millipede shifted over her bare skin, Erricka shrugged. “It’s interesting. I’m not much of a bug person in the first place but the design is interesting.”

“Yeah.” Annwn smirked over her shoulder. “Got that piece off of an archeologist who couldn’t make it work more that storing and transferring information. Had Sness take a look at it and he twerked it so all that info is credits. Kind of a cheap credit keeper if you will. Alright, let me see here.”

A strange whirring sound made Erricka’s tuft ears perk up and swivel. Out of one of the side panels a tray of sorts popped out and paper, literal paper, began to shuffle out. The JAF marine walked over, her fluffy tails twitching at the tips, as she inspected the product. It was years since someone, anyone had actually printed something on paper. These days everything was in holograms and digital displays and electronic files.

“Like it?” Erricka looked back to see Annwn grinning from ear to ear. “It’s not part of the original design if you’re wondering. I had it installed because, well, you never know do you?”

Nodding, she picked up the paper and winced as one sliced into the pad of her finger. Floor plans in black were laid over slightly tanned paper that probably had never been used before. It was pretty easy to follow from the hanger to several alcoves marked in various names. The unnamed ones she assumed that the captain had been denied access or was simply too bored to investigate.

“Will that be all miss?” Annwn drawled in a fake twang, still grinning.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Departing warp space.” The Void Piranha’s intercom announced and the familiar whip-crack shuddered through the ship.

“Oooh! You’re gonna want to see this.” The canine-taur stood with Ynari and in the beep of a button space became visible once more. “Welcome to the Andreás System.”

Before the onlookers a solar system swirled imperceptibly. Just a little ways, a few lightyears, from the sun was a barren rock and pitifully orbiting moon. Both had been blasted by solar radiation for so long that neither was habitable. However, another planet seemed to hide in the first’s shadow. Always keeping the first plane and the moon between it and the sun. A planet swung over the top of the system horizon, cresting the sun in a vertical orbit. Below it on the opposite side, Erricka could just make out another swinging in almost synchronous orbit. Twin spheres rotated around one another after, swirling along the horizontal plane like a pair of dancers. After them lumbered a dark gas giant. Flecks of light flashed visibly in the shadow even in the presence of the sunlight. Next was a thick band of asteroids, forming a belt between the inner and outer planets. A mooned planet, it’s ring glittering as if made of ice crystals, rounded the last horizontal orbit slowly. Lastly, a gas giant looped over the top of the system like the first revolving pair. It’s moons circled the calm planet and then a large, beautiful ring that glimmered like a thousand gemstones.

“Quite something isn’t it?”

Erricka was too dumbfound to speak. Her mouth hung loose as she took in the beautiful sight. Many times she had traveled to distant and close systems under the JAF but she had always gone as a soldier. Never before did she have the opportunity to truly take in the sight before her.

“Would believe that red dwarf is still young?” Annwn pointed, her tail flicking behind her six legs. “Only a few million years old. The system itself is less than that, supposedly. I had a chat with one of the system locals and they explained it to me. To be honest, the whole thing went over my head but it sounded interesting. A sun that is young and a system that only came to be a little while ago in the grand spin of things.”

“Y-yeah.” Erricka swallowed and coughed. “So, um, thanks for the map.”

“Anytime.” Annwn waved her off.

Nodding to herself, the JAF soldier back stepped out while she kept an eye on the system. She paused for a moment.

“Hey, which planet is Gemini Two?”

“One at the top.” Annwn pointed without looking as the lightspeed engines kicked in.

“At the top?” Erricka glanced back at the solar system before them. “Oh.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Slipping out, she continued her path down the lift and into the cargo hold. Her entrance was preceded by the onboard computer droning that they were beginning their path into Gemini Two’s orbit and would dock in approximately twenty minutes. The whole gang had assembled, suite-clad Lylith with his primitive cloths shed, an excited Nihzy eager to see new aspects of off-worlder society, Ylla in her gear and heavy pistol tucked discretely in the small her back, and Ailla doing some sort of mental math with the cargo. Each was ready to see the sights of the frontier planet and Erricka smiled. She wondered to herself whether she would ever have the opportunity to travel with them again. They had already promised to buy Lylith drinks on Ausril but she wanted to enjoy their company a bit longer. Memories of her mentor called her back to reality and Erricka shook her head. She was a JAF soldier, it was her duty to serve and the sooner she got back the sooner she could join a search party.

“Do you have a map?” Ylla inquired, her tail and wings stirring in excitement.

“Yes.” The Sergeant waved the printed sheets and everyone’s eyebrows shot up.

“Paper?” Lylith was the first to ask, walking over to inspect the transcription medium. “Actual paper?”

“Talk about old school.” Ylla came next followed by Nihzy and Ailla.

Fingers flicking over the printed pages, the devil medic hummed. “The captain must like her antiques. Or at least her hobbies.”

“Agreed.” The tech-wiz held a sheet up to the light. “These leafs don’t seem that old.”

“Smells like wax.” Nihzy added and everyone froze.

The implications of the Zil maiden’s words racing through their brains. Papers were quickly handed back to the Sergeant and throats were cleared.

“Anyway, I think we should tour the main spots and maybe hit the local bar or cafeteria or whatever they have.” Erricka spoke up. “That way we have a rendezvous spot besides the hanger where we are parking.”

Ylla nodded in agreement. “Five hundred people gotta eat somewhere. Sounds like a plan.”

Rumblings along the outer hull signaled their entry into Gemini Two’s atmosphere and the Russian called out again. “Station has given permission to dock. They are opening silo for entry.”

“Wait, silo?” Ylla asked before the sound of engines rolled all around them.

“Makes sense.” The tech-wiz shrugged as he glanced around the cargo hold. “If the mineral deposits are at the sea bed you go where they are. A set of silos and pylons to the surface keeps the upmost ice layers from shifting too much.”

Wincing, the shark-morph grimaced. “The way you say it makes it sound nicer that we’re dropping down a bottomless hole with one way out.”

The rumbling ceased after a few minutes and the clanks of landing gear took its place. Settling down on the birth, the Void Piranha slowed then sat waiting contently for the next opportunity to soar. Annwn and Ynari walked out as the lift doors opened, the captain pulling on a pair of work gloves as her pet went to activate the labor robot. Cargo doors opened to reveal a metal bay illuminated by the artificial light of carefully placed lamps. Unlike the hanger on HuffleGryph, this place had a drungy look and wear of the hazardous work environment could be seen. Various warning signs fortold of a hundred different ways immenent death could strike if one was not careful. Stains and chemical burns marred some of the walls in particular places and the slow stain of humidity marked a thousand facets where everything was held together. Workers, mainly human but there were some other species as well, milled about with UGC and Aegis logos stamped on their uniforms.

One particular set of workers, an Asaur and several Raskvel, waved to the Void Piranha crew and Annwn waved back.

“You can leave if you want, I usually walk around after a load and since you’re with me they won’t mind.” The large canine-taur waved them off. “Just be sure to be back at the ship in three hours’ time. This ride waits for no man, woman, or in-between.”

Calling their thanks as they struck off, the team made their way to the main entry-exit that would take them further into the compound. Ailla could not help but feel like a mother hen trying to corral them all as they flittered around. Nihzy asked dozens of endless questions that the others tried to answer, leaving it to Lylith most of the time to explain the complexities of off-worlder architecture. It was not before long that they agreed that they needed a place to eat and scoured  the map for any sort of eatery. They settled on a box on the printed map marked “best grub in station” before making their way there.

However, when they entered a long hallway any thought of food vanished for a time. Long windows with circular ends spanned one side, opening up the world outside for them to see. The icy continents above glittered faintly in arrays of blue, pink, and aquamarine. Light illuminated the great depths between, fading from blue to darker tones as its reach lessened. In the dusky gloom they could see underwater mountains and cervices of dark stone formed by the many years of passing waters. For Nihzy especially it was a sight like no other. An entire world under waters that became so cold they were solid. And yet here they were, beneath solid-water lands and distantly sunk beneath. Like a pebble that sunk to the bottom of a puddle.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A rough but pleasing voice startled them a little.

They turned to see a shark-morph approach the windows from the opposite end of the hall. She wore the same greyish coveralls with UGC and Aegis patches stamped to the shoulders and back. It seemed she had just got off her work shift, tiredly pulling her arms out of the sleeves and zipping it down to reveal a stained white top. Like Ylla, she had the same glistening skin as if lubed up not too long ago and worked miracles to making her top all the more see through. Small but perky breasts jutted with erect nipples, smooth muscles flaring at the sides designed for swimming, and the rock-hard abdomen both shark-morphs seemed to share. In contrast to Ylla’s coppery skin, this one had a blue spotted pattern like rippling water and a blotch of off white that slipped beneath the tank top. Gills at her neck, fins at her arms and back and protruded against the coverall legs. Identical sharp claws glittered dangerously from webbed hands and the predatory look of retractable shark toothed grin. Her eyes, a curious mix of piscine and feline features; a pair of black vertical slits instead of rounded pupils, each sat within a green iris. A thick black ring lined her eye and eyelids closed from the side. Unlike Ylla, the woman’s short and spiky grey hair was set to the side by triple-parted sail-like ears.

Nibbling at her bottom lip carefully, Ylla waved at the newcomer. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself stranger.” The girl smiled back, shark tail lazily stirring back and forth with the sway of her hips.

The whole team grinned as they looked back and forth between the two. Even if Ylla tried to hide her excitement at the woman’s approach, the shifting Gryvain wings gave her away to her team. Never the less, they played it off and waved at the approaching girl as if nothing was different.

“Are y’all stopping in for the latest cargo drop?” The shark girl asked, tying the coverall arms around her trim waist before offering a hand. “I’m Sarah by the way, sorry.”

“Ylla.” The Dragon-Shark hybrid matched the workwoman’s firm grip with her own. “And these are my friends, Ailla, Erricka, Nihzy, and Lylith.”

“Pleased to meet y’all.” Shaking each person’s hand in turn, Sarah’s eyes roved over every one. “Gotta tell you, I thought I was a serious modder but whoever did yours is a pro. Went all out.”

She seemed to pay special attention to Ylla’s wings and horns. Lylith smirked at the comment and Ailla bumped the small frog-girl with an elbow. Their disguises seemed to be doing the job better than they had given credit for.

“Sorry to interrupt. I usually take this route back to my bunk after shifts.” Sarah crossed her arms and jerked her head to the hypnotic waters behind the windows. “It’s soothing for me. Always wanted to live next to water and when Aegis said I was going someplace that could happen I wound up here. It’s bitter cold out here but better than nothing I guess. I’m saving up for the day I can buy a beach house on some resort.”

“You know of this world then?” Nihzy pipped up. “Learned the ways of its waters?”

“Ha!” Sarah’s predatory face split in a sharp-toothed grin. “Not a chance. We have suits if anybody wants to go out into those freezing currents but it’ll never happen. Might not look it but on this planet we’re at the bottom of the food chain.”

The whole team felt a shudder run through them at the shark-morphs brash statement. It was almost unnerving how easily she said it in a matter of fact way.

“Actually. Hang on.” She tapped a wristband and scrolled through several hologram programs, looking up to point at the window. “Watch.”

Curious by her strange behavior, they shuffled near the windows.

“In six, five, four, three, two, there.”

As they watched a shadow, like a great thunder cloud, passed over the seas. Nihzy, Lylith, and a curious Erricka crouched to see what was causing the odd phenomenon. Even Ylla and Ailla approached the windows with Sarah smirking behind them. At first all they could see in the shadow was more of the sea, but something slowly became apparent. Gasps and hushed breaths seemed to echo in the long hall as a creature of immense size revealed itself. Its triangular snout was like a Terran crocodile leading into a relatively short neck for a being of its dimensions. The head alone must have been fifty times the size of the Void Piranha. Maybe larger than a confederate battleship. It slowly, almost glacially shifted over them to reveal a large body with gently swaying fins along the torso. Nihzy almost shrieked when the titanic monster twisted with the agility unexpected from something large enough to fit through a warp gate. It’s spike-scaled head turned around and a large, milky red eye seemed to observe them. A crocodilian maw full of jagged teeth sealed shut for now. Judging them too small for consumption, the beast slowly turned again to the open underwater ocean to resume a long hunt. The team watched with tensed muscles and nerves as the creature’s long tail and many finned body slowly slipped into the gloom.

“It’s something huh?”

The whole team screamed or jumped at the suddenness of Sarah’s voice.

Holding a hand to her pounding chest, Ailla nodded with swinging cyan hair. “Yeah. Something is one word for it.”

“You should see them feed.” Sarah smirked but her eyes did not smile. “There’s some scientific name for them a squint came up with, but we call them Leviathans.”

“From the Terran bible?” Lylith asked, standing with a bracing arm against the window. “I will not fail to speak of Leviathan’s limbs, its strength and its graceful form. Who can strip off its outer coat? Who can penetrate its double coat of armor? Who dares open the doors of its mouth, ringed about with fearsome teeth?”

“Heh.” The shark morph gave him a grim smile. “That’s the one. Here on Gemini Two they’re the alpha predators. You should have seen when they first tried to set up the base down here. Stuff on the surface was fine but the Leviathans have senses like a shark. Anything that moves in the water they know about. Small things like divers they won’t bother but when they tried to sink the entire base, the Leviathans swarmed and tore it to parts. Eventually they figured out that they could build it downward piece by piece. It was slow going and scary as fuck with two or three Leviathans always patrolling around, but this base was eventually set and emptied. As long as ships only approach from the top and nothing bigger than a twelve person submarine the Leviathans see us as part of the landscape.”

“Approach from the top?” Erricka gulped and immediately regretted asking, her eyes still locked on where the Leviathan’s shadow had disappeared.

“One ship thought it would be alright to go along the surface for an approach.” Sarah shrugged her shoulders. “None of us thought anything about it. But apparently a Leviathan sensed them. It broke through several hundred feet of ice and like that they were gone.”

“Interesting.” Lylith turned to look back at the flowing waters that seemed serene despite what they had just turned. “Hey, I don’t suppose you know of a good place to eat? My friends and I were looking for this place and didn’t know where to turn.”

“First time around.” Ylla added with a sheepish, or as sheepish as a shark could get, grin.

“Alright.” Sarah returned the smile and leaned over Lylith to inspect the printed sheets. “Yeah. Hmm. Huh, Nancy’s barbeque and noodle pit. Good place. Y’all have good taste. Just continue down the hall, take a left down the stairs, right by the hydropumps, right again by the radioactivity warning sign, and up the elevator on the left.”

“Huh.” Ailla mused as Lylith tried to orient the map to better facilitate their route.

Grunting in frustration, Erricka scratched at a fluff-tipped ear. “That has got to be the most complicated set of directions I’ve ever heard.”

“Try living here.” Sarah shrugged.

Nihzy started off down the hallway as merry as ever, Lylith behind mumbling as he repeated the shark-morph’s instructions in a mantra. Erricka followed after them with her twin furry tails whisking over the hard floor. The older Ailla stayed for a moment, her spade tail flicked as she nudged the hardy Staff Sergeant with a hip and nodded her head to point her horned crown at Sarah. She let the question speak itself. Ylla was a big girl and could do what she wanted, but the angelic devil wanted to know if she would be alright parting company so far from home near the end of their journey. Finned tail swished over the metal floor and the dragon-shark hybrid gave her a nod. With a flap of her wings and a knowing smile, Ailla took off after her team. Someone had to corral the children, might as well be a devil.

The Aegis worker put a sharp-clawed handed on one hip as the other dangled loosely, cocking her head after the team. “Not going to join them?”

“Eventually.” Ylla shrugged and smiled after her wards. “They’ll be fine. And besides, it’s not every day I meet a fellow modder who has similar features.”

Beneath the blue-tinted shark skin Ylla could swear she saw Sarah blush. “When you put it that way, makes me sound something special.”

“Would you mind telling me how you chose this?”

“Uh, sure.” Sarah walked over to lean heavily on the window. “Not a whole lot too it actually. I love water and I love to swim. Used to be pretty good in school. But I graduated and realized that I couldn’t make a living by it. Sure, I was talented but not Olympics talented. Not these days anyway. Got a job with Aegis trying to make ends meet, I’m sure you know how that is.”

Nodding with a shrug, Ylla joined her at the window and let her continue as the aquatic patterns flowed over them.

“Anyways, I ended up here with everybody else. It’s a decent job but nothing to do. Most people had already started taking mods for kicks.” She chuckled at a memory. “You should have seen it. Sometimes they would ‘spin the bottle’ on who would take random mods with their shots at the bar. Crazy freaks. See them come in the next day with tentacles or cat ears or this massive tool hang out their front, if you know what I mean. Managers would get onto their drunk asses like you would not believe.”

“You weren’t one of them, I presume?” A soft smile tinged the Staff Sergeant’s lips.

“No. I chose this.” A finger stroking the lines flittering over blue blotched pattern. “I remembered why I loved the water so much and wanted to feel more alive while close to it. Saved up some money and ordered some mods, enough for a full transformation.”

She giggled. “You should have seen me at the tail end of it. I actually wanted to try swimming outside!”

“Did you?”

“Nah. I was headed back through here when a Leviathan came by and, well you saw the thing. Would you get into a pool knowing that was in there with you?” Sarah smiled.

Ylla chuckled. “Nope. Not a chance.”

“Yeah. I’ll bet. Like the wings though.” Sarah motioned to the twin pairs of fluttering appendages.

“Heh. Yeah.” Her lower wings curled inward while the upper pair extended for Sarah to see. “A, uh, friend recommended it. Bit weird at first getting used to them but I like the feel. And it’s definitely a rush being able to fly. Oooh! And the horns!”

Pulling her locks behind elfin ears, Ylla turned her head to reveal the swept back pair of coral green horns. Sarah smiled and looked to be having a hard time containing herself. Her eyes were full of laughter and her arms were wrapped over her chest to keep from laughing.

The Staff Sergeant blushed under her coppery shark skin. A smile of her own at the edges of her face.

“You’re really sweet.” Sarah finally said, letting out a long sigh as she leaned back against the windowed wall. “I don’t suppose you stuck around because I’m sweet?”

Blushing visibly, Ylla took the spot next to her and crossed her legs as she leaned back. She let her tail stay close to Sarah but not touching. A sort of offer if the other shark-morph was interested. Ylla almost jump when she felt the worker’s finned tail softly move over her own. Her wings fluttered a little and she turned to Sarah, eyeing the girl’s jacked body hungrily.

As if catching her star, Sarah leaned her head back with a sigh and opened her neck and perky chest for Ylla to see. Saliva built in the Staff Seargent’s mouth at the sight of hard nipples pressing against the strained top. And when Sarah took another breath in her chest arched.

 _If I get through this without my brain or my pants exploding, I will have lived a good life._ Ylla nibbled on her lip to draw attention away from the throbbing in her groin.

Sarah finally spoke up, pushing off the wall and stuffing her hands in her coverall pockets. “Y’know, I just got off my shift and I’m pretty tired. If we’re going to do this, you’re going to have to do all the work.”

A wide grin spread over Ylla’s face. She moved with predatorial grace as she suddenly swept up the shark-morph into a princess carry. Held comfortably in iron arms and supported comfortably by the embrace of Gryvain wings, Sarah gave Ylla a questioning look. To which the dragon-shark hybrid shrugged and smiled in return.

“You said you were tired.”

“Heh. Okay, fine.” Blowing out a chuckle, Sarah flicked a lazy finger down the hall. “My place is down to the right.”

“Uh-huh. Any chance of you falling asleep before or after we get there?” Ylla purred as her pants tightened and slicked against her thighs.

“Not unless you plan to leave me all hot and bothered.” The shark-morph grinned as she settled into Ylla’s strong embrace.

Ylla smirked. “That’s what they all say.”

“Oh?” A blue brow arched. “Is it?”

“Eheheh.” The Staff Sergeant gave a halfhearted grin. “If I’m being honest, no, not all that much. We are just passing through and I am definetly pushing my luck.”

“Got anybody waiting at home or ship, keeping a bunk warm maybe?”

She shook her head and took a left as Sarah indicated. “Family back home, mother and a couple of brothers. Nobody special though. Makes me some kind of asshole doesn’t it?”

“What?” Smirking, the shark-morph wiggled in her embrace. “Carrying a tired girl back to her apartment like she’s some sort of princes? Sounds something close to chivalry if you ask me. Look, most of the relationships out here only last three nights at best for those who aren’t looking to get married. Nobody is really looking for more in the third millenium. A one night stand with a caring stranger is more than I could ask for. And if not-.”

She leaned up and nuzzled Ylla’s strong jaw. Her lips parted and tongue licked along the bone line to slip between her lips. Ylla welcomed the warm tongue with hesitance and blushed as it roved over her sharp teeth teasingly. She felt the shark-morph’s hard buds press and soft breasts press against her chest. But Sarah withdrew as heat swelled within the Staff Sergeant.

“Communication is great these day. We get messages from halfway across the stars out here.” Sarah smirked. “And I’m only a million light-years away, second star on the right if you feel like coming back for more.”

An almost shy blush and a nod. “Alright.”

“This is us then.” Sarah gave her escort a jerk of her head to a metal door.

Ylla spun a little to allow her to enter a pass code and the door opened to the side. Carefully and a little eagerly, the dragon-shark hybrid brought them into a dark room. Sarah raised the luminosity of the room to dim, well enough for both of the sharp-eyed morphs to see, and directed them straight to the bedroom. Ylla tossed her companion onto the mattress and felt her loins stiffen. She was going to pop a boner any second at the sight of the sleek blue shark lounging on the bed.

The knot tying her coverall sleeves had come undone and she lay on her back with arms up, stretching her stomach as she arched her perk breasts in the air. Sarah’s white tank top was almost see-through the way it clung to her lithe muscular curves. She kicked off her boots and squirmed a little to get out of the coveralls. Ylla had less patience and quickly grabbed the legs to jerk them off. She pulled off her own shirt, revealing the reddish-copper color, faded blue tiger stripes, and modest b-cup breasts with already erect buds perking in the recycled air.

“Mmm, fuck that’s hot.” Sarah growled from the bed while her hand delved between her thighs.

She only had a bikini bottom to go with the tank top but the simple, horny look suited her. Ylla growled back, rumbling deep from her chest at the sight and smell of the girl fingering herself wet under her panties. Unbuckling her belt, Ylla let the fabric fall and kicked it aside along with her own utilitarian pair of undergarments. A gasp from the bed reaffirmed her confidence as she let Sarah eye-hump the hardening length of her Gryvain shaft. The stiffening member throbbed under the girl’s gaze as Ylla’s shark-like instincts directed her attention to the heat between Sarah’s legs. Coming to the edge of the bed, the dragon-shark hybrid looped a clawed finger through the bottom of her panties and slowly drew them away. Her golden eyes staring down at the horny girl under her. Sarah kept edging herself, webbed and clawed fingers teasing her shark lips. The pair of clits arcing up in anticipation and a few tendrils from within her honeypot slipping out to tease a finger.

Having changed recently, Ylla knew how sensitive those tendrils could be and a predatory grin spread across her face.

“If we’re going to do this.” Sarah nibbled on her lip as she fondled and erect nipple with one hand. “You’re definitely wearing a glove.”

“Fine by me.” Ylla moved in, coming onto bed while she spread the shark-morph’s knees. “But not before I’m getting a taste of this.”

She opened her mouth and let her tongue slide across the wet lips, eliciting a moan from Sarah. Smirking at the girl, Ylla planted kisses and nibbles in her thighs as she worked around the sensitive pussy. She held out right until her bed mate gave a hint of a whine before diving straight in. She opened her mouth, carefully minding her teeth around the sensitive flesh, and her tongue shot into the hot snatch. Sarah’s eyes fluttered and her mouth opened in a moan. Grabbing hold of Ylla’s fiery mane, she moaned and whimpered as the dragon-shark hybrid went to work. Her tongue swirled around against her slick insides and made a mess of the sensitive tendrils, swishing them this way and that. Every two or three strokes she would lunge forward, her nose nudging insistently up against the shark-morph’s twin clits. Clawed hands keeping the shivering legs from closing, Ylla drank in the slightly salty but savory taste of her bed mate. Her fingers left slight scratches on the blue thighs and turned her on even more. A growl rumbled from her chest and Sarah yelped in approval as it echoed through her core.

When Ylla had stemmed the flow of girlish liquid with her affections she delved inward. She struck deep with her tongue, trying to get every taste and squirt that came from within. Sharp teeth teased the stimulated pussy lips while she batted her tongue around the insides like she owned them. And for tonight, Ylla did.

She felt Sarah quiver, a tremble starting in her legs, and doubled her efforts as she churned the shark-morph’s pussy into butter. Sweeping side to side, the Staff Sergeant hummed and grinned as she snatched another moan from her bed mate. Golden slit eyes stared up at Sarah with predatory hunger. Watching her every twitch and squirm as the shark-morph moaned. If only for tonight, those calls were for Ylla alone. A slick gush flowed into her mouth and the girl’s tight stomach flexed. Sarah screamed out her release as her body quaked from her core. Her hand and legs stayed locked by Ylla as the rest twisted and squirmed in orgasm. Ylla rode out the bucking bed mate and drank in the wonderful flavors coming from her honeypot, her tongue slowing its work. After several jerks, Sarah finally calmed down and pulled her hand from Ylla’s hair. She whimpered as the dragon-shark hybrid continued to stir her sensitive insides for a few moments then withdraw. Strings of saliva and girl cum extended then snapped between snatch and mouth as Ylla licked her lips in a grin.

Her eyes glittered hungrily at the shark-girl on the bed. “Bit of a squirter aren’t you?”

Blushing but giving a meek smile, Sarah shrugged as she reached for something close to the bedside. “Nobody’s complained about it before.”

Slipping up to spoon into the flexing blue back, Ylla growled in approval. “Mmm, and no one should. It’s definitely one of your sexiest traits.”

“Hehe.” Sarah giggled as the Staff Sergeant nuzzled her exposed neck and passed back a package. “Here. Out on the frontier you don’t get a girl all hot and wet without finishing. I look forward to that little extra you’re packing.”

Ylla grinned as she ripped open the condom package easily with her sharp teeth and carefully extracted the prize with her clawed, webbed fingers. She was already popping a boner from just looking at the horny mess she made of Sarah. The fourteen-inch bitch-breaker was definitely a lot to handle but if anybody could handle it, who better than a tough shark-morph. Rubbery material slipped over the leaking head and Ylla grunted as she stroked it down over the sensitive length. It was a bit confining and she would have preferred to do it raw, but the way she had eaten her bed mate up she was unsure if she could trust herself to pull out. The condom slid down over the bulging knot formation and she hissed in pleasure as it finally reached the base. Squirming a little, Ylla found the glove not too uncomfortable. If a little confining, not the kind she wanted. A half-moan slipped from her throat as the glove sealed around her base and teased the edge of her throbbing clits.

Moving to sidle up against Sarah’s back, her erect breasts pressing against the dorsal fin at her back, Ylla guided her cock to the inviting crook of the shark-morph’s legs. The girl spread a little to allow access and pressed back with her ass to open up the way, curling her finned tail over the dragon-shark hybrid’s leg. Ylla grunted as she took hold of the girl’s hip in one hand and the base of her cock in the other. Lining up, she slipped the tip of her cock to the stirred entrance and pressed in. A moan slipped from her lips as she felt the tendrils welcome and gather her inside the warm embrace.

 _Damn I love those things._ Despite giggles from Sarah at her reluctance, Ylla gritted her teeth and pressed in.

The pleasure she sunk into could almost be described as tentacled. Literally being devoured by a pussy. Even through the layered glove she could feel the many tendrils inside beckoned her. But hesitancy was for pussies. She shuffled closer and pressed her hips in. Sarah cooed as the large Gryvain beast slipped inside her, stretching her wide. Ylla took it slow and fought the urge to go all in. She had to at least be amicable about fucking the slick shark-morph. And getting slicker with each inch that pressed inside.

Pulling out to the tip, Ylla placed a couple of kisses on her shoulder and pushed back in with two slow thrusts. The girl’s twat was tighter than an equipment distributor during peace time. She grunted out a moan as she managed to wiggle further inside, Sarah huffing and whimpering as she did. The Staff Sergeant let go of the girl’s hip and roved around Sarah’s middle to her small breasts. The shark-morph whined as her hardened nubs were flicked and breasts groped by her bed mate’s free hand. Her whole body shuddered when the bulbous root settled against her stretched lower lips. Ylla grunted and braced her form against her partner. With a slick she swiftly pulled out and rammed back in, making her bed mate whine in approval. She tightened her encircling and groping arm around her partner before rutting into her ass.

Sarah moans could not be constrained and echoed in the semi-darkness as her insides thrashed around the insistent shaft. The shark-morph had taken some big ones in her time and even more recently after she had gotten her mods, but this was worlds different. With every thrust her pussy stretched blissfully until the bulbous root pressed against her clits. Every pull her tendrils seemed to want to exit with the glorious cock as they squirmed, mirroring her pleasure. Her entire body bucked and Ylla forcefully collided their bodies with hot abandon. The dragon-morph hybrid grunted and huffed like a beast as she plowed Sarah’s twat. Her rubber bound cock twitched and roughly stirred every inch of her insides and Sarah loved her for it.

Mind-numbing thrust ceased for a moment and the shark-morph squealed as Ylla rocked her own hips back and forth. She churned her bed mate’s pussy, wiggling her cock around without going further in. Her length flexed the girl’s walls and the Staff Sergeant almost swore she felt her own bulge at Sarah’s stomach. Slowly withdrawing to the tip, Ylla punched her way back in and Sarah screamed in delight with her tail flapping on the bed. The dragon-shark hybrid repeated the battering ram thrusts once, twice. Her bed mate moaned each time in appreciation, the girl’s stretched quim fluttering as the bulbous root edge closer and closer to entering. Ylla switched tactics while her partner was still seeing stars. She settled for shallow ruts, tip and middle flickering quickly around the shark-morph’s lips. The girl whimpered as Ylla felt her gush out another orgasm. Her tendrils writhed over the rubber coated cock and stoked the fire in the Staff Sergeant’s loins.

Jerking away from the shark-morph’s sweat slick chest, Ylla grabbed her leg and lifted it to allow more room. She pressed in her assault and ground her cock in so hard her bed mate was one continuous strings of moans. The girl’s toes curled as her free hanging leg swayed with every thrust and the Staff Sergeant had taken to nibbling on the spikey hair to get a hold. Sarah was squirming inside and Ylla figured after number three she would get down to her side of things. Thrashing tendrils and coiling walls convulsed around her, milking the sealed cock for the seed to spread inside. But the dragon-shark hybrid grunted and kept thrusting, trying to keep from spurting to soon. Each thrust stretched the girl around the huge Gryvain cock and opened her depths like never before. Ylla felt something press against her hard pounding. An inner wall at the end of the tunnel that made Sarah shudder with every touch. A smile spread across her lips as Ylla realized she was knocking at the girl’s door. She growled as she slammed into Sarah, letting her bed mate ride out her wailing orgasm while she milk the sharky lover for all she was worth. Sarah heaved and groaned and whimpered all the way through. Her cunt practically vibrated around the blissfully unmerciful Gryvain pillar. Body shuddering with electrified nerves, the shark-morph felt her eyes cross for a moment as she gushed again. Her thighs were slick with heady juices and the scent of her lover’s musk permeated the room while her mind slowly came down from her climax. Ylla eased up, slowing down to a few lazy bumps that sent Sarah’s quim twitching.

“F-Fuck.” The girl swallowed.

Placing a kiss on her shoulder, Ylla smirked and gave her lover a predatory stare. “Like it rough huh?”

“Comes with the territory.” Sarah let out a giggle that seemed a little too high-pitched. “Fish gotta swim and sharks gotta mate.”

“Good.” Ylla growled, lifting herself up onto her knees. “Because we’re not done yet.”

Rolling onto her back, Sarah dragged a pillow just in case her bed mate wanted extra position availability. But the Staff Sergeant knew what she was doing. With spread legs arching in front of her, seeming to welcome all into the still trembling honey pot, Ylla shuffled between them and let her juice soaked, rock-hard cock lay against Sarah’s clits as it throbbed with her heartbeat. The simple act of domination made the girl moan and bit her lip. Placing her hands on the shark-morph’s knees, Ylla eased her cock over the twin clits and grinned at the shudder that ran through her bed mate. She leaned down and planted a kiss on one knee before grabbing her cock at the base.

The massive bitch breaker was slick and almost hot to the touch. Gryvain blood ran hot through her being despite the shark bite mods. Or maybe it was the predatory in both that fueled her aggression. Either way, Ylla was not stopping till she had worked the knot inside. The thought that she already had pressed against Sarah’s limit made her tail sweep slowly like a shark closing on its prey. Her cock ached for release and she was growing bored of the numbing rubber around it. It was starting to get a bit uncomfortable but Ylla bore with it.

 _If I can’t go in full bore,_ Her golden eyes met Sarah’s. _I can still go deep._

Her bed mate slipped her tongue out, poking it at Ylla and licking her lips with a smug little grin. It would not be smug for long. Grabbing the shark-morph at the knees, the Staff Sergeant aimed her ram and thrust in without hesitance. Sarah moaned, her taut muscles spasming in joy, as the huge Gryvain cock stretched her out until the base rested against her quim. But Ylla was not done there. She slid her webbed hands down to the shark-girls hips and got a good grip. Pullling out to the tip, she slammed back in with such force that the girl’s body lurched on the bed. Sarah howled in pleasure as Ylla thrust again and again, battering the girl’s stuffed pussy against her Gryvain knot. She worked to her toward the prize with savage enthusiasm, pounding in until the shark-morph saw stars as the huge cock stretched her beyond what she thought possible. Ylla huffed as she abruptly slammed in and ground the bulbous root against the stretched lips, wiggling around until the battered orifice had begun to give in before quickly retreating.

Sarah moaned in protest and whimpered as the pounding continued. The shark-morph’s body was strung in and endless sea of heat and pleasure. Her body was on fire and her pussy soaked the bed with juices. Tendrils writhed out of control as wave after wave of fem cum slathered her thighs and splattered against Ylla’s hips.

Leaning over and keeping one hand at the girl’s hip, Ylla grabbed one of Sarah’s arms to pin it above her head. The dominance was palpable as she leered over her bed mate as she rutted into her. Her breasts heaved with every breath and her nipples stood straight in the warm air. Her body was telling her to finish it, throbbing from head to cock with power and need. She was going to cum and soon. Sarah shuddered beneath her, little moans punctuated with every thrust. A quivering whine was all it took and Ylla came undone.

She roared as her wings snapped open and she heaved in with all her might, arching over her bed mate. Sarah whimpered as the knot stretched her quivering quim and sunk in with a wet pop. The overworked walls flashed with sensation as the shark-morph came for the fourth time, squirting fem cum all around the twat sealing cock as it breached past the inner gates. She squealed, her clawed hands raking across her lover’s thighs as she arched up and bit into the reddish-copper shoulder. Ylla’s growl rumbled like thunder, rippling through Sarah’s pliant body but she still came. Her cock unloaded boiling hot spurt after spurt of cum into the condom until it ballooned within the shark-morph’s womb. The muscled dragon-shark hybrid grunted through several aftershock thrusts as the last of her load boiled into the tightly sealed rubber.

A whimper from Sarah made the huffing Staff Sergeant glance down to see a slight bulge where her cum balloon was pressing against the tight muscles of the girl’s abs. She grinned and eyed her bed mate meaningfully. The girl shuddered again, juices and tendrils slicking around her semi-tied cock. Both knew that without the condom there would be no second guessing that Sarah would be pregnant.

Slowly and carefully she withdrew from the overworked pussy. Her knot took a little but finally came out with a sucking pop, vaginal tendrils flickering after it, and the bubbled end of the condom eased out of Sarah’s inner sanctum. The girl squirmed all the way as the hot, sealed mess slipped from her snatch seeming to melt everything along the way and making her cum again. It dropped to the wet sheets with a plop and Ylla carefully pulled off the whole glove, tying it off before placing the thing on Sarah’s stomach right over her womb. It was a tease but a meaningful one. The shark-morph stared at the pearly liquid, still warm against her skin, as Ylla slid down beside her bed mate.

“Satisfied?” Sarah’s tail swept back over the covers to flap gently against Ylla’s calve.

The dragon-shark hybrid chuckled. “Who said we’re finished? I figured we start round two in a minute?”

“Ahhhh.” Her bed mate gave a fake sympathetic tone. “Out of juice?”

“What do you think?” Ylla smirked, reaching over to grab the condom and swung it back and forth before tossing behind her back.

A faint plop reached the Staff Sergeant’s elven ears and she smiled. “I just wanted to enjoy this moment while I can.”

“Ha! You’re the gal that hangs around for coffee later, aren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged.” The dragon-shark hybrid grinned.

“Alright then.” Sarah wiggled into Ylla’s embrace. “Just for a few minutes then you owe me a round two.”

They did cuddle for four minutes as promised and started round two. Then round three. And round four after that. Time slipped by as they fucked with abandon until Ylla could no longer feel her legs and Sarah was a pile of post-orgasm jelly. They lay breathing on the soaked sheets, resting for whatever round they could not remember came next, with eyes closed and naked bodies clinging together. A squawking voice, muffled for some odd reason, rang in the shaded room. Ylla groaned as she shuffled to the side of the bed, searching for the point of origin and flopping unceremoniously out of the bed in the process. She grumbled a curse under her breath as she reared her head and squinted at her pile of clothes discarded in the doorway. Her body had several slight cuts and gashes from the rough lovemaking, but Sarah had her share in turn. Groping for the pants, the sheet clad pile known as Ylla managed to find the source of the noise and yanked out the (audio receiver?) that Erricka had taken from the pirates on Tarkus.

“YLLA COME IN!” The voice on the other end, presumably Erricka herself. “THE SHIP IS LOADED AND ALL FIXED UP. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE OR THE CAPTAIN IS LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!”

 _Ship? Fixed? What the hell is she-. Oh. Oh no._ Ylla shot straight up, wobbling for a second before righting herself and throwing on her clothes. “Hey. Gotta jet babe. I am sorry I can’t stick around for coffee this time.”

Sarah popped her head up from the bed, squinting a little at the panicked Staff Sergeant. The shark-morph just nodded and flicked her hand at the wrist. In the shadows, there was a hint of a smile on her face.

“Hey, um.” Ylla crouched at the side of the bed while zipping up her jacket. “Could you write down your email or call number?”

Another grunt and Sarah pulled a notepad and pen from the nightstand. Jotting down the contact information, she snipped the paper from the bundle and handed it to her lover. The Staff Sergeant picked the note and placed a gentle kiss on Sarah’s cheek before she was off in a rush. Sarah slumped back in the covers, the smile growing to a happy grin.

Ylla rushed through the halls at a breakneck pace back to the hanger. She took corners running, flapping her dragon wings to gain some air and degree of maneuverability as she went. Workers and staff of the underwater base gave little notice as they passed her by. Probably assuming she was late for her shift. The dragon-shark hybrid barreled past all of them and finally exited into the large hanger. She looked between several large ships until she spotted the dark blue armor paneling of the Void Piranha and took to the air. Her wings beat furiously as she gained altitude and crested the landing platform. A pair of figures in uniform waited impatiently at the open cargo doors and Ylla glided down just in time to see Erricka pivot back. The lithe JAF scout in training hopped a little and brought her leg up to lash out lightning fast, knocking Ylla straight under her sternum with the heal of her foot.

Thumping to the ground, the Staff Sergeant was grateful the smaller marine had not used more force otherwise she would have been out of breath. She propped herself up onto her elbows and took the hand Erricka offered, boosting herself up onto her feet. Only to give the younger girl a smack on the thigh with her finned tail.

“Sorry for the radio silence. I was not planning to go dark.” The Staff Sergeant scratched the back of her head a little.

“It’s alright. Just take some communication with you next time. And sorry for the kick.” Erricka frowned but her twin fluffy tails wiggled excitedly.

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Ylla said as Ailla came over to inspect the tank, frowning at the number of scratches. “I probably would have done the same.”

Erricka chuckled and jerked her head. They headed into the open cargo bay of the Void Piranha as the doors began to hiss and close. While Ylla regaled them about her recent ‘conquest’, though she readily admitted to a draw, Ailla inspected her wounds and applied one or two bandages.

“By the way, how did I get the communicator?” Ylla inquired as they got to the lift and the cargo bay doors sealed. “I don’t remember taking it with me.”

“Nihzy slipped it into your pocket at Lylith’s instructions.” Ailla’s smooth voice eased the annoying sting of the nicks. “She definitely has deft fingers, even if that sly girl is too humble to admit it.”

“Do you think she will be welcome in our world?” Ylla’s voice dropped to a more serious tone, letting the medic look over her hardened body.

Erricka blew a sigh as she leaned back against the elevator side. “Depends on how much the courts want Lylith back. Now that she has seen so much there is not really much to be done. If he can swing sanction then I would wager she’ll be alright.”

“And if not.” The devil medic thought aloud. “They black box her and shoot her back to Mhen’ga. Not the best option for a solitary personality.”

Twin tails flicking as one, Erricka eyed Ailla. “We are talking about Nihzy, right?”

She did not respond as she tied off a quick wrap around the dragon-shark hybrid’s arm and shoulder. Lift doors opened and they stepped out and around the corner to the bridge to be greeted by the two other members of the team. Nihzy moved to hug the large dragon-shark hybrid but noticed the bandages and settled for a smile, waving her antennae curiously over Ylla’s body. On the other hand, Lylith gave the returning soldier a wave and smug grin. Despite the apprehension and tension between them at the beginning of their trip, the frog-girl seemed to have come to an understanding with the captain. They chatted a little while Ynari, silent and obedient as ever, went about preparing the ship for launch.

A rumble echoed through the entire ship as the engines kicked in and began taking the Void Piranha’s weight while the landing gear curled up inside the pinnacled body. Ylla, not entirely recovered from her tryst with Sarah, wobbled as she felt the limbo of altitude gain sink into her body. Ailla supported her with an arm and wrapped one of her wings around the Staff Sergeant’s waist.

“Did Lylith fix the ship up?” She wondered aloud as Ailla directed her to a seat.

The demonic medic gave a smile that would make any mortal’s heart flutter. “Back to one-hundred percent. We got back after eating and Lylith thought it best to finish up what he left off at HuffleGryph. We all helped but it’s hard when you cannot walk on walls like a frog. He says he did not want to have to wait around when we get to Travos Station, but I have a feeling he did it for us.”

“Huh.” Ylla smirked. _Always looking out for us in the little things._

“By the way, you missed out on some awesome food.” Erricka lightly punched her teammate in the non-bandaged shoulder.

Wincing with a grin, the Staff Sergeant flicked her tail at the spry Sergeant while they ascended up the exit tunnel. “Oh? What did you all have?”

Apparently Lylith and Nihzy had noticed the conversational drift and came over to join in. The captain and her pet continued their work, satisfied to leave their passengers to talk as the Void Piranha rose from the planet’s depths. Russian computer droned their exit and permission to leave.

“So?” Ylla asked the team surrounding her with smug grins. “You’re killing me here. What did you eat?”

“Oh?” Lylith’s brows wiggled and Nihzy blushed gold. “Are you sure you do not want to go first? Did you and the girl ‘discuss’ the ‘details of underwater life’?”

The Staff Sergeant glared at them and her stomach rumbled as if to state the obvious. Most did their best to restrain their laughter. Nihzy was the only one who broke out in giggles, but the Zil maiden could hardly be blamed. Each took a seat around Ylla as they explained their route and how they had come to find ‘Big Bobs Outer Space Spice’. Erricka maintained it was her sense of smell that got them there and they all consented after a little arguing. Apparently the owner, Big Bob himself, liked to serve spicy things of all kinds. Everything from barbeque to Terran oriental to strange backwater recipes. If it involved spice and food, Bob made it and served it up with a selection of alcoholic beverages.

Each had chosen something different. Lylith and Nihzy took the mildly hot Terran enchiladas for a tasty but intriguing introduction to off-worlder food. Ailla on the other hand enjoyed a plate of baby back ribs. Apparently, she garnered the attention of the local populace when tearing the meat from the bones. Lylith chuckled as he described several of the other diners popping boners and staring as she made eating look like an art form. Especially when her long tongue curled around and she sucked the juicy bits off. Some of them probably did think she was a demon sent to seduce them.

Ylla joined in the laughter, slapping her knee and trying to breath properly. “Man I wish I could have been there!”

“You should see the place on a holiday.” Annwn quipped from her tauric seat on the command platform. “It’s so packed and everybody is rubbing shoulders that there’s always something bound to happen when others are not looking.”

“Exiting Gemini Two station.” The computer droned and there was a loud CLANK as the doors sealing away the harsh temperatures of the surface opened.

“Alright everybody, hold onto your butts we’re taking to atmosphere.” The captain smiled and the engines of the Void Piranha roared in answer.

The team found seats to strap themselves in and settled in to enjoy the ride. It was not everyday one got to see the transfer from the surface of a distant planet to the star twinkling openness of space. Ailla had almost finished buckling up when the screens all flashed red and alarms blared out.

“Incoming fire from hostile vessel.”

An all too familiar WUMP shuddered around them as the Void Piranha’s shields took a hit. The captain gritted her teeth and she switched the controls to manual. Blue skies shifted to brilliant icy plains as the old ship shifted and rushed over the planet surface. Ynari flicked through a thousand sensors at a time while Annwn kept her hands on a joystick and throttle. The captain balanced the finned ship like an ice skater over Gemini Two’s surface. Another warning beeped out and she skidded the old ship left.

“Sorry for the TURbulance folks!” She smiled with gritted teeth but there was fire in her eyes. “I’ll get you off this rock, don’t yoU WORRY!”

Kicking and slipping from side to side, the Void Piranha cut along the surface like a ship half her size. Annwn juked once more before spinning the ship around, tilting the big girl until they were all leaning to see properly and circling around her dorsal fin. In the split moment she righted and charged the engines, their attacker was revealed. A small and battered ship painted blue and orange where the paint was not scrapped off altogether. The small destroyer, barely bigger than a gunboat, barreled toward them with its long body and two side mounted engines in the back.

Annwn cursed as she turned the Void Piranha again, trying to get on the lighter ships tail. It may have been small but it was a newer vessel and being so tiny made it capable of outmaneuvering heavier ships. Out in the reaches of the void this would have been little problem for the frigates, cruisers, and other ships as they could simply wait until it came close to a gunport and blow the thing away. But down here on the planet surface, the Void Piranha was lacking despite her captain’s tenacity.

The small ship flickered into view long enough for Annwn to catch a name, _Ukuru_. Its pilot turned and the game was back on.

Ears and tails standing straight, Erricka was having horrid flashbacks of their conversation with Sarah. And the primordial megalithic beast.

“Um, captain?” She was nearly screaming but did not care. “Do you know about that one ship that went missing because it traveled along the surface? Ireallydon’twanttobethatSHIP!”

“What are you yelling about?” The captain growled back.

“Leviathans!” Ylla yelled. “Leviathans can sense movement through the ice!”

“And what does that have to-!” Annwn stopped for a moment, her ears flattening then her tail began swishing. “Oh. Oh this is going to be good.”

“What?” The team all cried at once but the question went unanswered.

Keeping the Void Piranha low to the surface and avoiding the incoming fire, Annwn ordered Ynari to monitor surface movement as keenly as the ship would allow. Going back to the base was not an option as they had very little defenses. And they would probably cancel the captain’s contract if she led aggressive parties back to their enterprise. Luckily, she had a plan.

“Port side, five hundred yards out!” Ynari yelled out, flicking the information to her captain’s screen.

“Good.” Annwn smiled and gave the ship one more twist before turning hard left toward the submerged predator. “Keep me apprised of the depth. Let’s wake ourselves a monster.”

She fired up the engines to a roar and they shot across the surface with the destroyer Ukuru in hot pursuit. The captain laughed wildly, her tail and ears gone still. Her golden eyes were aflame with excitement as they rushed over the surface. Around them the ship gave some sort of rumble and the screens flashed.

“We have movement!” Ynari yelled as a shot struck in front of the ship, sending ice up in front of them. “It’s coming up to the surface around us! Breech in five! Four! Three! Two!”

“One!” Annwn kicked in the sublight engines as far as she dared just before the icy landscape erupted around them.

The Void Piranha roared into the skies as the ground gave and the maw of a primordial beast opened below them. Ice and water shot skyward as the Leviathan breeched the surface to claim its prey. White danced all around them and the team clung to their seats for dear life. Grunting, Annwn resisted the urge to go full throttle as they barreled through the shattered chunks of ice. Blue skies winked for a second between the debris, then opened up before them as they shot free of the explosion. The team cried for joy as Annwn steered the Void Piranha up and away from the surface of Gemini Two. Behind them the megalithic Leviathan snapped its jaws and once again sunk beneath the ice.

“Well.” Annwn chuckled as they passed the atmosphere into the dark of the void. “That was more excitement than I was expecting.”

“Heh. You’re crazy, you know that?” Ylla joined in the half-dazed merriment.

“Certifiably.” Lylith whispered under his breath as he rubbed hands over his smooth head.

“Aw! You are just jealous.” The captain smirked, leaning over to meet her pet in a kiss.

Exiting the orbit of Gemini Two and One, the Void Piranha shot away from the system toward the warp gate. Ynari could find no trace of the Ukuru following them and they all breathed a sigh of relief as the captain guided them through the final leg of their journey. It was not a feeling that lasted long.

On the border of the system and the outlying war gate, a single ship sat waiting for them. A large, slender fronted ship with a bulging prow and jutting chin. The hull stretched out to the back with a command bridge peaking up in front of the glowing engines. Below the sleek top of military grade refinery was a boxy half-octagon that looked more like a cargo container that part of a ship. Antennae and sensors peeked out of the sides of the lower half as the ship shifted to greet them. The whole body was painted in shades of red, black, and dark green with sharp patterns along the sides and front. In all, the sleek hulled space ship appeared almost as long as the Void Piranha was tall.

“Well, shit.” Annwn hissed, ears flattening as she bared her teeth. “Of all the times she picked to park her ass in my way, it had to be now.”

“Who is it?” Erricka called out, eyeing the ship.

“THAT, is the Gravinas. Vessel of the Serpent Slayers.” The captain’s hands flexed.

Ylla frowned at the slight shiver that went through the Zil maiden. “Can we charge them?”

“No. They have the advantage.”

“But didn’t this use to be a cruiser?” The Staff Sergeant pressed.

“Older type. The Gravinas is-was a newer light cruiser. Retrofitted as a cargo carrier, she’s  still double fast and a crew twice as large. Serpent Slayers are able to man all her weapons stations while I’m stuck here with passengers and a co-pilot.” Annwn’s voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. “Besides, I don’t know what she would do if I let her loose.”

Lylith frowned and stroked the side of his face with a webbed hand. A beep from Ynari’s station attracted their attention. The Kerokoras-Zil hybrid pulled up a screen and sent it to her mistress.

“The ship that attacked earlier has survived. It’s headed in from our back.” She spoke in low, smooth tones. “I have sensor readings that the Gravinas is powering up her main weapons and engines.”

“One behind us and one in front.” Annwn growled then her ears shot straight up as a smile slowly spread her lips.

“No offense to our captain,” Ailla voiced. “But should we be concerned?”

“Have any of you ever heard of a game of chicken?”

A resounding call of ‘no’ answered the captain’s question.

“Good.” She grinned from ear to ear. “Then there’s always a first time. Ynari, start up the light-engines.”

“Wait, what?” Lylith shifted in his seat only to be pushed back as Annwn pushed the throttle to the sub-light engines.

“Ynari, be a good girl and keep me updated on the destroyer’s status. And signal the warp gate our destination.”

“Closing in from behind and speeding up to match us.” The hybrid punched through the various screens as her mistress eased the throttle forward more. “Entering request for transition to Travos Station.”

The Void Piranha sprinted forward, seemingly intent on ramming through the Gravinas and into the warp gate beyond. To their credit, the Gravinas did not budge. Instead they also powered up their sub-light engines and the two ships barreled toward one another. Even though some distance apart, if one did not split off both would fracture their shields and slam into one another with explosive results. The team trusted the crazed canine-taur but clutched their seats so hard their hands went numb.

“Destroyer closing fast and Gravinas preparing to fire weapons.” Ynari called out to her mistress. “Warp gate affirms destination.”

“Almost,” The captain’s tail twitched at the tip as she gritted her teeth in a crazed smile. “NOW! Hold on!”

Spinning the Void Piranha on the axis, Annwn dove back down in the reverse direction before spinning once again and pushing full throttle to the warp gate. Above them the Gravinas and Ukuru pulled hard to right and left to avoid collision with one another. The path was clear and Annwn let out a howl as the Void Piranha shot into the warp gate with a BANG.

Panels closed over the bridge windows and the whole team let out a collectively held breath. The captain stood from the platform as the computer took over and prowled over to her pet, mounting her forefront paws on her chair and wrapping her arms around to smother the hybrid in her bountiful furry breasts. She licked and lapped girl’s face and twitched her whiskers over Ynari’s antennae. A shudder ran though the hybrid as she twitched underneath her mistress’s rewarding affections. Each one of the team moved slowly as they unbuckled themselves as if moving too quickly would break the victory. But as they looked around at each other their faces split into smiles and laughter tickled their stomachs. They gathered together and hugged and patted one another on the back. They were free and finally going home.

“Travos Station arrival in one hour.” The computer chimed in the background as the team celebrated.

“Alright you flatlanders!” Annwn growled with a smile, dismounting the chair and sweeping up Ynari in her powerful arms. “I’m headed to my cabin, all this action has gotten the old space blood stirring. Gather your things and get a few moments rest if you can. We make Travos within the hour.”

Her intentions were more than clear as she pranced swiftly past them, a thick bulge from her underbelly pressing against the Altma armor. They only stayed a moment longer than the captain and headed down to their rooms. Erricka and Ylla chatted back and forth, playing a little rough with Ailla watching over them carefully. Lylith and Nihzy shared a room as they gathered their things, the tech-wiz telling his closest friend all about the wonders of Ausril. There was very little sleep to be got among the excited party. Within the hour the now familiar chime resounded and a whipcrack and they were back within normal space.

“All passengers, the captain has illuminated the fasten seatbelt light. We ask that you hold onto your belongings a moment longer while we dock. And thank you for taking smuggler express, we try our very best to put you into harms way.” The captain’s voice rang over the intercom while the team prepared themselves.

Ten minutes later there was the rumble of landing gear and a THUNK as the Void Piranha landed as gracefully as a several hundred-foot-high ship could. Gathering together, the team found Annwn and Ynari waiting for them in the elevator. Smiles and ‘thank-you’s were exchanged as the small group piled into the spacious elevator. The ride down was filled with silence and smiles, ending with some sense of finality as they exited into the cargo bay and out the doors.

Annwn and her pet hybrid walked them as far as the ramp. “Y’all take care now. And call us up anytime you feel like going for a wild ride.”

“Thank you for everything captain.” Ailla gave a gentle bow and the others waved as they departed.

No one spoke as they crossed the long hangar. Sounds and smells of repair work flowed around them as did the constant stream of workers and crew members. Erricka had spotted a lift to the upper decks when something caught her ears. She spun around to see a newscast being played on a wall, probably to keep the hangar employees informed of important events, opening in a ‘special report’. She snagged Ylla by the collar and grabbed Lylith with her tails, jerking them around to look at the news. The others looked around to see what Erricka had snapped about and saw their faces, or at least their former faces staring back at them.

“A tumultuous courtmarshial is being conducted alongside an investigation within the Ausril JAF.” The human woman reported from behind her desk. “Major Sadak is filing charges against his former team for colluding with pirates to destroy an Ausar military vessel and the kidnapping of a yet unnamed scientist. All survivors recovered from the planet Tarkus are being interrogated by the highest levels of Ausril authority.”

Second Lieutenant Myraa Tylith appeared in a cut, wordlessly speaking in agitated motions to listeners unseen while the text below read: ‘veteran defends her own team against her superior despite costly implications for career’.

“So far, no one has heard or seen the three remaining members of the team or the scientist. They are considered wanted and recently been labeled as dangerous.” Again, the posters for the JAF marines went up on the screen. “If you have any information, please see the local authorities or notify this hotline at the bottom.”

“Hey.” Ylla croaked.

“Yeah?” Erricka asked.

“How deep shit are we in?”

“Pretty deep.”

“Looks like we could use an extended vacation.” Lylith spoke for all of them as he turned back in the direction they had come.

Back to the Void Piranha.


	3. Meadings (the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the ideas along the way

Pwotagonists!!!! ‘the mains’

 

(SHIP?)- Void Piranha? Old cruiser retrofitted to be a large cargo ship but the old huntress still has surprises for any who dare cross her. Her and the crew travel between below-mentioned destinations as well as other fringe planets (Tarkus, Mheg’na, Uveto, and occasionally Myrellion). As for the Void Piranha herself, the crew largely maintain and work her. However, there is an advanced military-grade Virtual-Artificial Intelligence that was installed at her birth. She bears the name of the ship and is born to wage war. Cloned flesh given life, Void Piranha is a truly terrifying entity. Usually she lets the V.I. side take over the menial stuff, drowning out things in a male Slavic tone. But when things get intense the true aspect of the Void Piranha comes to the fore in the voice of a Russian banshee and vindictive to boot.

 

 

Lylith Atrial- Former tech-wize of the ausar monarchy/nation/thingy but upon the enterprise going sideways he went native. Now as much Kerokoras as he is ausar. All that remains of his origin is the sizable (eight inch) ausar cock and knowledge he had before. The rest has been altered due to repeated treatments of Kerokoras venom. From his bald head to hips is a vibrant golden yellow with a few large spots of black. Oily black with small rivulets of blue, like water over dark river rocks, spread from his elbows and hips down. A small swath of black arched into the small of his back. Lylith’s eyes are a calm brown with black sclera where a Terrans, Kaithrits, or even Ausars would be white. Large bar-like frog eyes stared back from smooth, bald frog face with a pair of proudly space nostrils above a large mouth. A couple of shallow pits for ears. Like one of the alien frog-girls he is lithe in form with strong, powerful, digitigrade legs. Toned muscle stretch and coiling beneath pliant, colored flesh. His skin is smooth and slick with an aphrodisiac lubrication of some sort. Webbed, five fingered hands adorn the other end of his lithe arms clasping lightly to the wet branches. The races evolutionary history is further evident in his lower bodies, with impressively thick legs intended for superior jumping and running speed. The power evident in the leg structure persisted in his feet, with three large toes, featuring similar webbing to the hands, further aiding the race with movement through water and air. His flat chests lacked breasts but has hidden, inverted black-colored nipples. With the lack of breasts, Lylith’s body looked tomboyish, further reinforced by his narrow, feminine shoulders, each leading to a pair of slender, albeit well-muscled arms. A short stubby tail protruded from the base of his spine, just above his ass. Even with the modifications, the tech-wiz did not elevate his height and remains a relatively petite 5 foot 3 inches. Lylith and Nihzy are kind of fuck buddies (Lylith milking her and giving oral every now and then as sort of respect homage, but never straight sex) but not an item. Wears ‘Strange Metal Collar’ (Slinky Black Omni-suit) & <lightning duster?> as the omni-suit takes up slots <clothing-armor-top/bottom underwear>, Aim-Assisting Eye Piece, Autonomous Combat Enhancement (ACE Cannon is a prototype, shoulder-mounted weapon system that fires laser). When omni-suit not activated he wears <>.  (Semi-Primitive Tech Ranged-Melee) (Long leaf bladed spear-modified primitive bow>modified Lethian/Hardlight Compound Bow-?) (shield but no drone) (HE Gender, but refers to himself in third person descriptive as ‘girl or woman or gal’)

  * years old.



Makes hard light onahole/dildo for JoyCo and sells patent. Can take on a variety of shapes, sizes, colors, and even has a vibrate option. Money made from patent goes into the team/crew’s fund bank.

List of fetishes: Squirming/twerking or making lover(s) do so, taking selfie with lover or at least dick/pussy pic (bukkake, cum-face, or pussy drip-shot) if lover(s) is shy and even shared meal/drink pic. These selfies/pics he stores in a personal database server, something which he can remember with a smile in a non-creepy way.

  * Piercing? (Opal or Geddanium Ring?)
  * Later modifications: Furball candy (give extra balls), Pleasure Palette Permapaint (glowcum, tongue color, nipple color, cock & pussy color)



 

 

Nihzy- One of the Zil populace and a dear friend of Lyliths, Nihzy is modest as she is timid. She has a kind heart and a longing for companionship that she found when caring for the offworlder. For her, leaving behind the Zil village is a price she is willing to pay in order to stay by the side of her closest comrade. Stowing aboard the ausar craft was her hope of seeing the bigger universe with her dearest friend. Well, you know what they say about best laid plans. . .  Nihzy might have some other genetics mixed in with her original species but no one knows for sure (gold myr?). Lylith and Nihzy are kind of fuck buddies (Lylith milking her and giving oral every now and then as sort of respect homage, but never straight sex) but not an item. She wears a rag skirt held up by a pouch lined belt and (fishnet) mesh shirt she salvaged/traded near Esbeth on Mhen’ga. (Primitive Melee Smuggler) (Bag/Bandoleer of drug laced darts-Assegai Spear-Primitive Bow) (shield)

19 years old

List of fetishes: Sharing her honey and keeping a memento (article of clothing, jewelry, or even a small trinket she personally connects to their time together). Likes chubby or wide-hipped/buxom/curvy lovers BUT is not picky.

  * Any added mods later? Liptease, (something to increase natural lubricant), ?



 

Sergeant Erricka Jannsya- Rookie marksman/sniper and ‘cutter’ formally assigned to the tactical team sent to retrieve Lylith Atrial. Is somewhat insecure but level-headed in a fight. Constantly worries about her mentor Myraa Tylith and the others. Had to disguise themselves on the next planet so she took Throbb (get oversensitive and ‘hung’ canine-feline penis), Catnip (select feline properties)/Nepeta (gain Khaithrit features), Liptease (lip color), Pleasure Palette Permapaint (change the character's nipples, penis, vagina, or tail genitals to color that is chosen), Rainbow Tox (random change), and Rainbow Gaze (change eye color). She now has a mix of Ausaur-Khaithrit triats as if she were a hybrid (fluffier than average pair of cat tails, feline ears with fluffy tufts on top and fluff along the inside, no more arm-fur, fingernail-claws, kept fur on her lower legs, feline/canine slit pupil eyes <hetochromial>, bristled but also knotted phallus, enhanced femininity of a Khaithrit). Her fur/hair was originally dark grey but was randomly changed to a peachy orange. However, her skin remains a slightly coppery tan. Upon taking the Nepeta her eyes (originally dark green) became green and gold heterochromia, but this was further altered with Rainbow Gaze until it was amethyst and glowing ‘Fiery-Blue’. With Lip Tease her lips are a rich emerald and slightly larger than before. Several changes occurred when she took the Pleasure Palette Permapaint. Erricka’s nipples changed to a metallic gold, her ‘pussy’ became a glistening silver, and lastly her barbed and knotted, due to the mixing of Ausar as well as Khaithrit genetics, 10 (x1.5) inch penis made larger by the Throbb now glows ‘Hot White’ (glowing seed). The Sergeant is of athletic build, advantage of staying fit in the military, and average height, 6 foot. (SHE Gender) (Smuggler Melee-Ranged) (Reaper Mk 1 Shield Generator, Shield Booster, Hammer Carbine, Eagle Handgun, Ausar Lightning Rod, Grenades <EMP + Flash>)

26 years old

List of fetishes: Noise (moans, huffs of breath, etc.), smell, and seeing other squirm. Foreplay. Oral and blowjobs. Occasional ear rub but does not like to be treated like a pet.

 

Staff Sergeant Ylla Bradnith- Formerly of the Ausar tactical retrieval team. She was one of the few to land in the same vicinity as Lylith and the others as they regrouped on the desert planet.  In need of an alternate appearance she took Shark Bites (turn anthro shark) and DracoGuard (turn Gryvain) to change her appearance. Most of her features have been turned to that of a shark. Her skin, arms, legs, tail, face mouth/teeth, eyes (golden and cat-like), and privates have all been altered to that of a shark morph. Once a C-cup, Ylla’s breasts have shrunk due to the Shark Bites down to a comfortable B-cup and has gained shark-like gills. Her ears are not shark but elfish, perhaps as some sort of fluke or prank in the coding or even perhaps influenced by the DracoGuard item she took. Her fiery red mane stayed and it was seems to have leaked into the coding, leaving her shark skin a reddish copper color with stripes of faded blue. Due to her taking DracoGuard Ylla has additional features of the Gryvain, a pair of swept back horns sprouting from her forehead that are a coral green in color/texture and two pair of leathery Gryvain wings fully capable of flight; also useful for steering and pushing through water. Also gains impressive Gryvain cock (internal balls) of 14 inches from DracoGuard. She stands slightly taller than the others at 6 foot 7 inches but compensates with her jacked figure. (Ranged-Melee Merc= Ranged Tank) (TS-T Amor Plating, Reaper Mk1 Shield Generator, Hammer Carbine>Stormbull Shotgun, Handcannon pistol, and )

28?

List of fetishes: Nibbling and leaving mating bites, swim suits, rough nights, morning blow jobs, good cup of joe the morning after, and cooking for her bae in the morning.

 

Lieutenant Ailla Wessinger- Angel of a medic for the former ausar tactical team. More the matriarch of the group though she did have a ‘wild youth’ according to herself. Most likely where she got her greenish hair. She and the others have since needed to change their appearance. Took a Fizzy Fix (mouth-pussy w/ tongue), Lip Tease (lip color), and Lucifer Candy Apple (devil transform). Aside from the usual demon horns (a small crown of six?), tail, wings, ears, legs, and spike-armored arms there are a few qualities that dramatically changed. Her skin is now a rich red-purple (wine) and her eyes are a glowing amber that offsets her dark cyan hair. Luscious lips that are a gleaming silver color contrast the lewd pair below highlighted in a brilliant neon turquoise. Not as stunningly muscled as the other two JAF marines, never the less Ailla’s new body is a sultry innuendo full of taut muscles and insinuating curves. Her height is an average 6 foot and 5 inches. (Ranged Tech w/ major shield, boost, and heal abilities= Ranged Healer/Mage) (Reaper Mk1 Shield Generator, Shield Booster, )

36 years old

List of fetishes: Getting keep tongued and sixty-nine Frenching with her lower mouth, likes piercings, teasing/edging + foreplay + bondage, and generally being more of an accommodating mate that others in the team/crew.

 

Annwn (?)- Canine Taur bearing the six legs reminiscent of the Leithan she used to be but took plenty of ‘FrontRack Cream’ (multiple breasts= 3 pair) ‘Canine Poppers’ (dog traits) and ‘Amazona Futazona’ (futa) mix. Now only her legs and the dark gold fur that covers her body are the only markers of what she once was. The dom (not dominatrix, just dom) finds pleasure in dominating and even making pet-slaves of some shadier, less pleasant characters. (SHE Gender) (Melee Mercenary) ()

A giant in her own right clad in plates of armor though short, dark-gold fur covered her form and long locks of silver flowed behind her. Humanoid upper body with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers covered in the same golden fur. However, from the waist down, she had a bestial six-legged form vaguely akin to that of a canine. Each digitigrade leg ending in dog-like feet. Erricka caught a glimmer of rippling muscle along her flanks and bottom, hinting of just how much muscle she could put into a kick. Or in this case, how fast the Amazonian and canid giant could go on all six legs. Behind her a long, fuzzy golden dog tail sprouted just above her rump. Three rows of breasts, the topmost pair starting at her chest, filled out slots in her armor in descending size. First started with large melons that could have been nothing other than d-cups, c-cups one down from above, and the final row naturally as c-cups. As her rescuer came closer the canid features became more evident, a dog’s face complete with wet nose and panting tongue. Dark golden fur covered the animalistic muzzle that split in a savage grin. Over all, her visage was beautiful and had a feminine shapeliness that was sure to draw attention. Sharp canine eyes flashed with excitement as large blue irises glinted dangerously in the sun. The long, silver hair on her head overlapped a pair of pointed dog ears similar to the ones Erricka had once sported. Faster and faster the armored canid centauress came with a hefty war hammer twirling about like a play stick in her clawed paw-hands. The Ausar girl only exchanged a glance with the woman as they passed, trading a warrior’s understanding between them. Steely determination and savage glee meeting one another; then in an instant the woman was gone and the earth shook in her wake.

He looked over to the golden-furred giant clad in plates of armor, long locks of silver flowed behind her. Her humanoid upper body was covered with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers covered in the same golden fur and likened to that of a canine. However, from the waist down, she had a bestial six-legged form vaguely akin to that of a canid with each digitigrade leg ending in dog-like feet. Cords of rippling muscle along her flanks, tight bottom, ripped arms, and chiseled abs. Each tendon hinted of just how much muscle she could put into a punch, or how fast the Amazonian could go an all six legs. Behind her a long, fuzzy golden dog tail sprouted just above her rump.

_Lethian. Of course. Female, likely. Underneath a fruitful cocktail of-._ Lylith’s eyes roved over every inch of the giant canine-taur, analytical mind alight with connections. _Frontrack Cream, Futazona from New Texas, and Canine Poppers. Most likely in that order._

Three rows of breasts, the topmost pair starting at her chest, filled out slots in her armor in descending size. First started with large melons that could have been nothing other than dd-cups, d-cups one down from above, and the final row naturally as c-cups. As the giantess moved a little, Lylith got a decent view of her excited equipment straining against the confines of her armor. Positioned at the back of her tauric hindquarters an animalistic endowment that matched her anthropomorphic features grew to an almost impossible fifteen and a half inches, almost three inches thick. If he were to guess, the expansive phallus retracted into an animalistic sheath when completely flaccid. A knot of thicker flesh bulged near the base of the seem-straining puppy prick, four inches wide by Lylith’s estimate. A fuzzy stuffed stack filled with balls the size of coconuts were bunched up underneath cloth, but if they swung free he had no doubt they would swing low. And behind them no doubt lay a pink, canine slit that swelled when in heat as the canid-taur had been originally female. And of course the pucker between her cheeks where it belonged.

 

34 years old.

 

Ynari- Frog/bee-girl that is a sub to former Leithan known as Annwn. She was once a Gryvain agent sent to retrieve a fallen satellite on the surface of Mhen’ga when a certain individual got in the way. Ynari had the misfortune of running into Annwn during one of her moods as the canine taur was rummaging through the jungle. After being subjected to what equivalates to sexual torture, mind broken, and taking an unadvised number of transformative doses (Zil Ration and Kerokoras Venom) she became Annwn’s submissive pet-slave. Little remains to distinguish who or what she once was. Her body is now that of a Kerokoras with a massive (and constantly in need of draining due to Gryvain genes) uniball the size of a coconut hiding her elastic black pucker and vagina. The latter of which is protected by black chitin plates. Antennae perch and flow back where her proud horns once were and her proud breast have shrunken until they are inverted black nipples on the tomboyishly flat chest. Her skin brilliant orange with circles and rings of neon green. From shoulder to black claw-fingernailed fingertip her arms are that of a Zil with yellow skin incased in gold and black chitin. However, black webbing interlaces between her fingers like those of a Kerokoras and her fingertips are capable of beyond normal grip. Bee-wings tinged with a slight blue sprout from her back. As for her legs, torso, smooth stubby and short tail, sticky skin, turquoise tongue, bald head and face (hole-ears, beep-stung lips <haha>, and) are all that of a tomboyish Kerokoras along with the wide hips typical of the all-female race of frog-girls. Her deep blue (cobalt) eyes have the distinguishing bar pupil and black sclera of the Kerokoras. All that remains of her former heritage as a Gryvain is her large draconic phallus colored cobalt blue that rests above her massive uniball, and protected by black chitinous plates and thick black foreskin. The once used organ now only orgasms through the pleasure Ulruka receives from her mistress. Taller than Lylith by a few inches (5’3”), at (5’10”). She wears tight spandex boyshorts (specialty brand that is capable of ‘fabric retraction’) and fishnet leggings under loose scale-hide chaps, loose pouched utility belt positioned akimbo on her hips, and a high-collar fishnet top under a long-sleeved construct of sleek silver armor plates connected by sleek black fabric that is akin to Kevlar. A ring collar of robotic design constricts possessively around her neck. (SHE Gender) (Ranged <Heavy Laser Pistol?>-Melee Mercenary) (-Modified Laser Pistol based on beretta 93r<scoped on left side, iron and holographic sights up top, extra/extended magazine,  >-)

Vamp Bolt - deals moderate Electrical damage. Half of damage is recovered by her shields.

Uses when her shields are down and Steele has shields up to drain.

Searing Bolt - 125% damage + blind effect

Toxic Trickery - Deals 1 pt. of Kinetic damage, but greatly reduces AIM and PHYS and inflicts some Lust damage each turn for 2-4 turns. Used when PC's shields are down.

40 years old (expected lifespan= ~350)

 

Zuku (Simii)- An odd little character with a penchant to pinch things. This is understandable as --- was captured at an early age by Black Void pirates and sold as a pleasure slave. After several years of planning --- escaped and survived on the streets as a pickpocket and information bank. --- stored up enough money to get off-world. Seeking out adventure, and perhaps purpose, in the greater unknown. Unlike most Simians (simii), ---- has fur along --- back, sides, upper arms and legs, and neck so --- looks more as a Terran primate the Simians were modeled after. --- fur is an eerie glowing white. --- Hair is kept tomboyish short and long along the sides to make braids that mostly hide --- somewhat large ears. (Ranged Smuggler) **Eventually falls in with Zenko and Zinko, leaving the crew for a safer life.**

21 years old?

List of fetishes: rubby/cuddle fuck, being the used hole, fuck fighting, booze and bodies, big humans and taurs, feet, and bukkake.

 

Syphati (Alpha Nyrean Huntress)- Wears Shibari top and fishnet briefs under ‘comfortable clothes’ and a Weevemail dress she stole off someone or someplace. This odd wardrobe selection picked up from her travels in the wider universe go well with her natural chitin ‘corset’, arm/leg ‘shinobi armor’, and high neck ‘collar’. However, the most distinguishing part about her is that her chitin, a dull or shiny black amongst her race, is an assortment of odd but dark colors. Only her ‘collar’ remains the distinct black. Her ear chitin are a dark gold, ‘corset’ (Primitive Melee Merc/Smuggler) (Nyrean spear-Net-Hammer Pistol) (Not really a Nyrean? ) **Eventually ships off with the arachnid lady Saradriia Glannyrr.**

Use Gun - (Alpha Nyrea only), attack opponent with ranged weapon.

Spear Thrust - Basic melee attack dealing penetrating kinetic damage to the opponent.

Power Strike - Powerful melee attack that deals kinetic damage with a 50% chance of tripping the opponent.

Net Throw - Special move that constricts the opponent for about 5 turns.

Meat Spin - Basic lust attack with a 90% chance to deal tease and pheromone damage to female opponents.

Poledance - Basic lust attack with a 90% chance to deal tease damage to male opponents.

Milk Rub - Light lust attack dealing tease damage to the opponent.

Resistances (Alpha):

25% immunity to kinetic attacks

25% immunity to electric attacks

25% immunity to burning attacks

 

Siel/Saeri- Adventurous twins that seek a wandering existence through the stars. They specialize in clothing wears and selling, both sisters working different angles to benefit the other. While one handles production the other works the sales (kind of a con artist to). Neither is over 20 and show no sign of abating their lifestyle. (Ranged Tech-Melee/Taunt Smuggler) **Eventually ships off with the arachnid lady Saradriia Glannyrr.**

Whip/BioWhip

??

List of fetishes:

  * Caterpillar: clothing bondage, clothing in general, whipping and bondage play, (NOT A FAN OF EDGING), breasts and breasts feeding, anal play and rimjobs, giving (oil?) massages, domination cuddle fuck (eclipse the subs body with own and work over).
  * Butterfly: oral, anal, strap-ons, lesbian/girl make-outs, edging, orgasm denial, bondage play, shibari, exhibitionism, wings and legs/feet, body worship, and nature sex breeding



 

 

Saradriia ‘Sara’ Glannyrr- One of the stray partiers of a Poe-A ‘The Masque’ event. She’s an odd looking arachnid-lady with a teasing sense. As an information broker, Saradriia helps the crew for a price and comes to enjoy the mobile home. Albeit temporarily. She works as the crew’s inside scoop for a while, letting them know of transpiring events in the more civilized areas through her many connections. However, she does part ways eventually and with Syphati and the Siel/Saeri twins.

??

List of fetishes: Bondage/tease-edge, personal exhibitionism, and ovipositor breeding (Receiving? Giving?)

 

Anastasia Chlora- Came aboard with Saradriia Glaanyrr and is also a Poe-A partier. However, that’s where the resemblances end. Anastasia has a big memory gap and has somewhat re-invented herself. This is due to the overdose of Cerespirin she took on top of the transformative ‘green bikini’ clothing she put on for the party. Her mind and body have been so overcome by the altering effects that she broke a few neurons. Anastasia’s ability to function and to interact socially has not been impaired, though some would argue it has become somewhat crooked, despite the need for self-rehabilitation. In effect, she has become a different person than she was before. An abberant specimen whose plant-like properties have odd and unforeseeable outcomes. She truly has come to see herself as a dryad or some type of wood-person whose purpose is to foster flora. While she is not pained at other partaking of flora, Anastasia sees the over-consumption and forced growth of plants to be a pain. It is something she claims she can feel and there may or may not be a slight empathic sense between her and plants altogether.

??

List of fetishes: smell/scent pheromone heat/rut + pollen, penetrate/play with tentacle dick while penetrated, outdoor sex and sunlight/water, watersports/gold showers, and sloping make out sessions.

 

Submissive options for Annwn:

  * Iralha Zict (Gold Myr-Zil herm hybrid w/ wings <Sierva for reference>)- Mercenary human named Hannah Ilrad crossed Annwn and the crew of the Void Piranha one too many times. She was fed several mods to make her a hermaphrodite (futazona?) before the Myr transformative ‘Gold Pill’ and Zil rations were plugged down her throat. Her personality folded on itself for protection as Annwn broke her piece by piece. Her hard body has kept its athletic shape but has a dirty aspect that gives her the appearance of a war/trench-wife. Iralha’s skin is darkened brown in a tan with hardened feminine features and black lips surrounding her golden Zil eyes. Antennae poke from her short and spiky black hair that seems to be a dark shade of violet every time the light hits it just right. Zil insectoid wings bloom from her taut back, stretch behind her powerful shoulders as they mirror her four muscular arms. Each of which turns darker until they end in blackened, armor-like chitin around her fore arms and hands. Where the ‘corset’ of some Myr and Zil is, none exists across Iralha’s back or belly. Instead two rows of slopping breasts, the first large e-cups and the second lesser d-cups, sag from use. They are yellow-gold in color with thick, dark areole and stiff nipples. Dark flecks of darker and harder skin, almost chitinous in nature, frame the outsides like stray chunks of rock in honey lava. Her hardened eight-pack abdomen and muscled sides bear the same darkened attributes as the flecks along her breasts and colored similarly to her chitin gauntlets. It is harder than average skin but smoother than carapace. As it flexes and moves like flesh as well as transitioning into Iralha’s tanned skin, it is likely a skin mutation within the Myr genome. This expands up her back and middle in place of the ‘corset’. It dips down to her hips and honeypot before breaking up into flecks where leg meats waist, giving way to more darkened skin. Just like her arms, Iralha’s calves are armored in darkened chitin plates before ending in dusty-colored flesh at her feet. A large, bee-like abdomen grows behind her and is something of a mixture between a Zil and a Myr. Her abdomen swells with nutrient storage like her worn breasts but it also has a stinger useful for combat. When not full it can function in this capacity. Her golden quim and thick Zil male-package are hidden by protective plates when her mistress Annwn has no use of them, just as her insectoid abdomen shades a tight black pucker between her taut cheeks. Iralha is tall, six foot and ten inches by old measurements. But not even this is able to subdue the reality of her status. When she fully received her mods, Iralha tried to resist Annwn and kill her several times only to be caught. She was used and played with until she finally submitted to her new role as the mistress’s war-wife. Iralha now serve’s the crew of the Void Piranha as a wet nurse for any offspring they might have as well as a source for nutrients from her own body when they run low on supplies (or if bored). She commonly wears ---. **No blood relation to Shayma Zict but Annwn likes to pose them as sisters. After so many mods and psychological games they have come to think that as well.**
  * Shayma Zict (Nyrean-Zil-Red Myr hybrid)- Once a small time pirate called Saya who flew the modified destroyer Ukuru, Shayma has little comprehension of what she was before. In several backstabbing and manipulative attempts to take the Void Piranha she was finally caught and the captain, Annwn, took it upon herself to teach the pirate a lesson. First given a mix of Zil rations and Red Myr transforming ‘Red Pill’, the one named Shayma was then force-fed Nyrean rock candy to complete the transformation. She turned into an egg-producing, horny, spike-haired woman unable to resist the commands her mistress Annwn. Her hair carries the golden tint of a Myr but naturally spiky like that of a Nyrean. Elven ears, four inches in length and plated slightly with chitin, arch out of her stylized (how?) hair. Golden eyes of a Zil wander plaintively back and forth beneath darkened brows and wiggling antennae. Her skin is not pale like that of the subterranean Nyrean but a darkened human-like color with a faint tint of yellow. While the ‘glove’ and ‘collar’ of black chitin of the Nyrean remain, the corset is nowhere to be found on Shayma’s body. Her arms as well as her shoulders are armored with the heavy chitin armor of the Red Myr but only the shoulder areas have a redish tint. Her breasts are small, a small c-cup, but she is very modest about them and Annwn has taken a habit of teasing them to increase their sensitivity. From waist down, she is definitively Zil. With a bee-like abdomen and black-gold chitin plating along her long legs. Black plating keeps her delicates hidden but the pale Nyrean log dangles free in plain sight when she is not clothed. She wears ----. Being modified physically the way she is, Shayma goes through a tortuous existence of needing to lay eggs. However, she cannot lay eggs inside or outside someone let alone orgasm without her mistress’s approval. Annwn often uses the hybrid to fuck or impregnate the other subs to teach them a lesson, depriving them of her own seed and orgasms in the psychological game of domination. In particular, Shayma’s Red Myr venom is effective in combination with Ynari’s Kerokoras venom. Often these two are used to send a naughty submissive into the torturous throws of ecstasy without release. Sometimes Shayma herself is the victim of this game. **No blood relation to Iralha Zict but Annwn likes to pose them as sisters. After so many mods and psychological games they have come to think that as well.**
  * Ryna Gulothun (Ovir-Raskvel hybrid)- Originally an Ovir smuggler, Ryna was cutting into Annwn’s profits as well as stealing most of her merchandise before selling it off to the highest bidder. Despite being a dominate force in the bedroom, the captain of the Void Piranha does indeed have a heart. She and her crew tracked down Ryna to a large illegal sale and captured the criminals in the process. While leaving the others to the local law officers, Annwn took Ryna for her own devices. The Ovir female went kicking, screaming, and cursing all the way. But the captain is not to be underestimated. She played the scenarios out. Giving Ryna games of lesser versus greater evil. Constantly teasing the Ovir and belittling her. Showing her how well Annwn treated pets that obeyed her. Always making sure Ryna knew how much better being a part of her submissive harem would be. Eventually the Ovir broke after a while, pleading for acceptance rather than the flat break of Iralha or Shayma. Ryna is the most lent-out of Annwn’s subs because Ovir culture pre-conditioned her to open relations with multiple partners under one beloved figure. Most of her original traits remain though some have been altered or changed entirely by the ‘ruskvel’ meals. Already somewhat medium of stature, Ryna shrunk to four feet flat. Her skin turned from the dull green of a female Ovir to a reddish-magenta and her face is more feminine than most unmodified Ovir. Long, point-tipped Raskvel ears hang behind her, sometimes decorated with piercings or arranged together according to her mistress’s whims. Blonde hair fell out and became brilliant green-gold colored feathers. Ryna’s breast shrunk with her height from a c-cup to a modest b-cup that appears ample on her smaller body. Her nipples, however, are a pre-existing mod she got for herself as an Ovir. Her cloaca/pussy changed to a moist purple color and able to take the largest of insertions while remaining tight as a sleeve, making her quite popular as a sub in Annwn’s harem. A pair of clits crown the pouting tight folds with sensitive reign. Ryna’s hips, already large as an Ovir, grew as a Raskvel and her legs as well as her abdomen became more muscled. Plantigrade legs grew Raskvel feet, four toes ending in well-balanced reptilian claws. Ryna’s tail became longer and thinner but kept the dexterity Ovir rather than Raskvel are known for.
  * Urteba ‘Uru’ Meak (Milodan hybrid, given Nuki Cookies and Nutbutter to be more Kui-Tan and turned hermaphrodite)- Urun she was once known as. A fertility priestess on Uveto VII who Annwn had dealings with in the past. It all changed when Urun got the idea that she could conquer off-worlders and usurp their power for her own. Her gathering of tribes, larger than most by several thousand, swarmed several mining bases and took hostages as breeding slaves. Urun really messed up when she decided to cross Annwn and take what was not hers. The crew and captain of the Void Piranha came down on her insurrection like a void demon. Stripping the fertility priestess of her power, Urun was broken slowly and with glee by the captain. Nuki Cookies and doses of Nutbutter (and?) stimulated the Milodan into rutted out bliss. Her breasts doubled, grew a cock and balls to rival Saturn and its moons, and eventually the priestess mind broke. Renamed Urteba ‘Uru’ Meak, she loyally serves the captain for release and blessed seed that Annwn gives her. She is one of the subs that the captain whores out under watchful eye. And like an obedient little pet, Urteba does what her mistress asks with glee.



 

Buy Siegwulfe (norm or modified?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Antagonists!!!!

 

Escaped Bothrioc domiatrix convict?

 

Daynar hypnotists (con artists? have characters unknowingly smuggle stuff in their ship under hypnotic suggestion but not remember)

 

Serpent Slayers (Smuggler/Mercenary Crew) & Gravinas (Ship)- Lead by a Fanfir named Aerand Jhorn, this small crew works a light and fast cargo-cruiser. They are the rival for hire person jobs the characters strive to find and also have the habit of getting in most the character’s jobs in one way or another. More smuggler and pirate than trader, they will always seek to get the better end of a deal and are one of the best <if treacherous> crew in the far-flung systems. The captain sees/talks to the main characters like they are below one such as she. Crew of the Gravinas is a bitter business, almost thuggish in mentality. Before all, the captain is their star and, to select few in the crew, a lover worthy of all attention. Those who do not prove their loyalty are abandoned unless they can obtain an offering that will bring the captain’s favor or becoming another one of her weary lovers. Works with a Kalabast male (Rhussul), Gabilani female (Kortez), Lethian male (Valkilar Reschun), Ovir “male” (Alyla), <others?>.

  * Aerand Jhorn (Fanfir female-captain)- Fanfir by birth and with gene-modded wings to make them all the larger for flight, the captain’s loyal harem slave quickly recognized the profile. Dusky red scales brightened in yellow around the woman’s cheeks and the sides of her neck. Black hair swished free behind her head and dark green eyes swiveled like a turret’s acquisition system. Instead of the usual pair, four cybernetic arms were attached to the Fanfir’s torso. Each was equipped with a hidden weapon or tool of some sort. Her body was armored with a mismatched set. Atma mark one covered her lower body with additional plating welded on to cover her ------ legs. A heavy set of plated armor sewn into hardened leather covered her top but was adjusted just so to lift her impressively huge bust in a gravity defying stunt.
  * Rhussul (Kalabast male)- Orange haired and yellow eyed. He’s a flirtatious but back-stabbing Kalabast who has been part of the Serpent Slayers for a while. A woman in every port even when he was married to Iyiloha Rhool, his Fhan’I sub. Rhussul manipulated Iyiloha throughout their marriage and had the Fhan’I sub on a string when he committed a horrible act. Without the girl’s consent, he gave her Throbb and the sub revolted at the infringement of her physiology. He skipped town before she could do anything about it and has not done anything to rebuild the tattered relationship. Not that it meant anything to him in the first place.
  * Kortez (Gabilani female)-
  * Human ?
  * Valkilar Reschun (Lethian male)-
  * Human ?
  * Alyla (Ovir ‘male’)-



 

Black Sheep (Pirate Crew) & Naked Tyrant (Ship)- A small space-bound crew who stole a space cruiser and grew to a reasonably large (200 or so) pirate band. They still only have the one ship and any additional craft it may have, but it is more than enough to fit their needs. The Black Sheep leverage payment from their home system (where?) while raiding cargo vessels to support their enterprise. Many races compromise the Black Sheep and each seethes with a unified hatred against the reigning governments for various reasons. Simians, Thraggen, Myr (red and gold), Raskvel, Fhan’i, Human/Terran, Huskar, Milodan, Naleen, Sydian, Vulkrim, and Zil all work to give the united systems governments payback for whatever grief they caused the individuals or their people. Among the crew is a certain former Captain Jarred Fuloosha, former Joint Ausar Federation tactical team leader, who managed to work his way into the crew in his newly transformed body as a Raskvel. He worked his way quickly up the ranks to become a raid leader. However, Jarred Fuloosha’s loyalties still lie with the JAF and his former commander Major Sadak.

 

Master(s) of Orion (Pirate Crew) & Chimera (Ship)- The ones who intended to trade with Major Sadak for Lylith in the first place.

 

Captain Jarred Fuloosha- Leader of the former tactical team (Joint Ausar Federation) that was tasked to retrieve Lylith. However, as he was shot down over Tarkus with no back up and pirates looking for him he had limited options. Turned to Raskvel via ‘ruskvel’ dumplings to blend in the locals. He has been disbanded from the ausar military and pinned as a traitor. Fuloosha has a slight lingering to return to his roots and rank which is why he hunts Lylith as part of a pirate crew who took him in (thanks to demonstrations of his skill) with a sense of duty. Fuloosha wishes to see the mission through, though the sanity of this concept is up for debate. (Ranged-Melee Merc)

38 years old

 

Major Sadak- With the recovery of Lylith gone afoul, Sadak was demoted to Lieutenant and stuck in the butt end of nowhere. He vows revenge as he sees those involved in the operation (no matter what part they played) as the reason he was forced into such a disgraceful position. Even though it was he who staged the incident, an offer to sell Lylith’s work and the tech-wiz himself. Using diverted and stolen funds he has set various bounties on his targets. Sadak does occasionally use Fuloosha as a hitman to this effect but only as a means to an end. (No actual fight scenes?)

41 years old

 

Volk Nordi- Former Sergeants First Class of the ausar tactical recovery team sent to retrieve Lylith. He was taken by an (elder?) Venus Pitcher Plant and held for days while she milked him. When at last he was released his compatriots were worlds away. Thinking himself betrayed, Volk wandered the jungles of Mehn’ga in a hormone induced stupor. He persevered and ‘went native’ though not in the same way Lylith had. From each encounter, he lost part of himself and his body was altered just a little bit. When at last he emerged from the jungle it was no longer Volk Nordi who stood but something else entirely. All that was left of his lust hazed mind was the memories of betrayal, and the overwhelming urge to hunt his former teammates down and breed them. Stealing aboard an outbound ship he travels the stars ever looking, crooked mind hellbent on his demented mission. His body is another thing all together. Most every species on Mehn’ga are represented (in horrid yet lurid fashion) by his new form. He bears traits of Zil, Vanae, Naleen, Kerokoras, and Cunt Snake.

A crooked figure approaches. While the form is like all others there is something distinctly off. It is a horrid but lewd body altered over too many imbibing substances. Such was the lie told to the insane mind that now drives the persona forward. The oddly seductive hourglass figure mesmerizes the eyes. Wide hips sway sensuously forward ready for birth and breeding. Swirling patterns of glowing Vanae markings glitter over what little remains of his skin. Likewise his nipples, inverted and set within luscious B-cup breasts, glow the same blue as these patterns. His arms, legs, and wings have become that of a Zil along with the twin antennae twitching about his hair. In addition, he has an engorged uniball (how big?) which sits below twin canine cocks of 15 inches each, courtesy of encounters with the Naleen. The same encounters that gave him more feline ears and giant stature of 6’5”. A long frog tongue like those of the Kerokoras slips back and forth on his full black Zil lips. Keen golden eyes with black sclera are of mixed breed, the frog-girls and bee-people of Mhen’ga. The jewel in the thorn crown is the Cunt Snake leering behind him.

(Ranged-Melee Merc) (SHE-HE Gender)

35 years old

 

 

Others. . .

 

Iyiloha Rhool- Fhan’I. Her ex works with character’s rival Fanfir and they broke up because he ‘accidently’ slipped her one of his Throbbs. She now works with a Saurmorian mechanic, Sness Karnac, as his accountant. While he does the mechanics she handles the business.

 

Sness Karnac- Saurmorian who took in the Fhan’I above when her ex took all the savings. Works a mechanics shop on the edge of the universe.

 

Zehala (Dzaan alpha <herm>)-Lightly tanned skin (chocolaty-brown). Light keratin-flecks on her cheeks, collar bone, and midriff going down to her bulge. Light orange hair fading to darkened gold at the ends, braided on one side and shaved on the other with the middle pulled back in a pony-tail. Large but not over average bust and pierced nipples. Tattooed tiger-stripe pattern diagonally (glowing <?> blue?) on her back and left side. Plush lips. Runs ‘spice, perfume, and aromas’ merchant (w/ harem) and a regular customer/employer of the mains. Kind of a groping older milf type. Loving and trusting but a mind slyer than a fox.

  * Xuan the Saeli
  * Amirith (human with two additional cybernetic arms)- Harp player and all around pleasant person. Was the first to receive her mistress’s children and is currently raising twins while working at the ‘Spices, Aromas, and Perfumes’.
  * ? Thraggen
  * ? male Semii
  * ?



 

Star Gypsy twins Zinko and Zenko- Both are former Khaithrit girls who took futazona (lite) and Fox/Frost-Fire. However that is where their kink of choice differs. Zenko is more modest and traditional minded, she let her body become almost completely kitsune. Her tongue, face, and pussy remained. Everything else changed into kitsune form, and she is the proud owner of nine fox tails. Her twin Zinko is a tad more depraved and perhaps reflects the more lurid side of the kitsune legend. Her skin is pail like her sister’s once was and she has only six tails to boast about. But that is where the similarities end. Where her sister liked fur, Zinko liked skin. She kept all the traits but stopped before her legs, arms, face, skin, or twat was changed. Instead she plugged the imuno-boost right before going out and buying some MuffStick (what color). She is a tad more depraved of the two sisters but just as enjoyable in company.

  * Zuku (Simii)- An odd little character with a penchant to pinch things. This is understandable as --- was captured at an early age by Black Void pirates and sold as a pleasure slave. After several years of planning --- escaped and survived on the streets as a pickpocket and information bank. --- stored up enough money to get off-world. Seeking out adventure, and perhaps purpose, in the greater unknown. Unlike most Simians (simii), ---- has fur along --- back, sides, upper arms and legs, and neck so --- looks more as a Terran primate the Simians were modeled after. --- fur is an eerie glowing white. --- Hair is kept tomboyish short and long along the sides to make braids that mostly hide --- somewhat large ears. (Ranged Smuggler) **Eventually falls in with Zenko and Zinko, leaving the crew for a safer life.**



 

Locust Limb (Mega muscled tree guy)- Used a little too much cerespin. Thinks he’s some sort of druid now.  

 

The Mar Dravhon- Thraggen barbarian warchieftan and tribe who have returned to more primitive roots.

 

Anatae?

 

Daina (cnt boi)- Kaithrit->pussybloom-estrobloom-Dr. Lash (lass?) remove penis/nuts-tan skin stripes(Pickmentation)-(Pleasure Palette Permapaint)- Muffstick- lip tease -(mighty tight pill)-

 

Grashyle=>Gryvain-Vanae-dove balm for more wings?-Tentatool Pill

 

 

 

**(TiS)- Planet concepts (fringe/backwater/colonial locations-planets):**

\--Exposure Oasis. Pleasure resort full of Galotians, Rhan (goo girls), and the Tentacle Queen (maybe someone or something that got into a very large pile of Tentatool Pill).

=Andreás System:

  * Red Dwarf
  * Grozchek- A pitiful rock orbiting the burning sun along with its moon, E-Delta. Neither is strategically important or has any discovered resources, but there is a remote station that keeps readings on the sun activity
  * Arizgoth- Odd planitoid that has a slow rotation along its axis. In addition, the planet seems to have a parasitic orbit with the aforementioned (Grozchek) planet and moon (E-Delta). Arizgoth is burning hot when in the sun but is shaded throughout most of the ‘year’ and is ice-cold during these shaded periods.
  * Gemini- "Twin" planets on opposite ends of the same sun. They are designated Gemini 1 and Gemini 2. Though technically "habitable" (breathable air, not so radioactive, sufficient gravity, etc.) The twins have little of everything else. One is covered in a red-purple dust that forms, dissipates, and reforms giant rock formations. The other is a sea of ice and below are tumbling currents overlaying mineral rich bedrock layers. Despite these extremes, both are rich in elements that fuel the drive of technology and have thus been settled at least for mining reasons. (Local flora-fauna only, no sentient inhabitants)
  * Gemini IV- Unlike the other planet of this same name, this set of planets are more literal twins. They orbit the same sun, rotating around one another as they spin. This gravity well feeds off itself and can be quite harmful to passing ships; even so far as to share atmosphere between the two. However, the polar regions of this planet are extremely habitable and several settlements have been made on these outlying oddities. Those that live here name one 'Argus' and the other 'Vegas' (pronounced Vegus). Share the same system as ‘Gemini’. However, while Gemini IV rotate the sun normally, the ‘twin planets’ (gemini 1 and 2) orbit around the system ‘horizon/plane. This path is also shared by a mooned and ringed (outside of planet and lunar orbit) gas giant.
  * Pharith- A large gas giant with no moons and an intolerably destructive climate. Storms on Pharith could tear a ship’s armor off and lighting storms capable of decimating storms are a daily occurance. Little has been done with this particular planetoid other than discovery and naming; though pirates have been reported to hide in its shadow and smugglers use the cover of its clouds to make illegal deals away from prying eyes.
  * Glipsi steroid belt
  * Firta- An icey planet with a fair bit of resources but protected in bitter cold. Ringed with Crystiline formations, firta has a small satellite station used for communication and repair of the odd space ship. This and a mining station (not as profitable as Gemini) are both protected by a pair of (confederation?) frigates that patrol the system. Two moons rotate around on the same orbit and serve as a defensive front should the system need protecting.
  * Argo- The gas giant known as Argo shares the same vertical orbit as Gemini 1 and 2. A pair of moons circle the planet and a thick crystal ring encompasses the three planetary bodies. Unknown to local authorities a smugglers base has been established on the outer moon and a shipyard on the inner. Beneath the calm clouds of Argo there lies a settlement funded through shell corporations by a particularly nasty organization (?). This operation harvests key materials and components for warp gate tech in hopes to one day obtain the tech for the company’s own benefit.



=Hermera System:

  * T-175- A barren rock of a planetoid ever circling the sun of the system.
  * Pholos- A largely desert planet with stronger gravity that earth but otherwise habitable. While mostly barren of all except the hardiest of flora/fauna along the equatorial realms, the polar regions contain massive lakes with ever forming cyclones over their surface (along the axis) that provide tropical rains to the surrounding wetlands and forests. A ring of mineral rich asteroids fan out around it in orbit. (Local flora-fauna, no sentient inhabitants)
  * Fanfaran-71- Mineral rich planet orbiting outside the goldilocks zone. One moon circles it with a company station. An automated station on the surface works under monitored supervision
  * Yamsire Yacht Club- A company (whose is up for debate) station that meandwers between the orbits of the third (Fanfaran-71) and fourth (Gazgoth and the Beatles-9) planets. Though originally intended as a gentleman’s club, the Yamsire Yacht or y-not has drawn a darker and more dangerous crowd. High rollers and criminal godfathers/mothers mingle to discuss deals. Y-not is an alibi club and back up for any high-class/boss criminal of rank or standing. Even the Black Void pays homage here. Despite the company, the atmosphere of the places is always in appearance with an exclusive yacht club with a little exotic entertainment in the back rooms. It is also one of the most heavily guarded places, personal thugs and bought officials alike keep any person foolish enough to try something out of the way of the guests/members.
  * Gazgoth and the Beatles-9- Two planets, one mooned and the other not, sharing a similar orbit. The moonless planetoid, Gazgath, is relatively barren but has a beautiful landscape that has made space-suited hikes a popular past time. The Beatles-9 is ringed with asteroids and has two cloudy moons that have choice mineral deposits. The planet itself has magnificent crystal cavers beneath the surface that is frequented by spelunkers (cave divers).
  * Antonio- Large, frozen planet with three moons; Salieri, Lombardo, and Escobar. Each is different in environment and when aligned in certain ways, illuminate in different spectrums under the system’s sun.
  * Fragilis asteroid belt



=? System:

  * HuffleGryph Station- An amalgamation of old Terran space habitats that joined together out of need for a centralized space port pre-Ausar. It is several thousand years of tech built on top of itself. Rough, held together by tape and love, but a home for those that reside there. It's body consists of several Bernal Spheres, four O'Niell Cylinders, and a central Bishop Ring. HuffleGryph Station resides along the fringes of the galaxy and is a common port of call for the outsiders of the known galaxy. The entire station is run by quadruplets, twin pairs of cooperating Virtual Intelligence and Artificial Intelligence personas.



= Golgath System:

  * This is an extremely odd planet for the fact that it has an extremely odd orbit around it's sun. This is perhaps part of it's origins as a planet. The planet named Chaser has an orbit bordering one of the largest known asteroid belts while circling it's sun. Hovering along the inside of the belt, the planet is constantly bombarded by asteroids and meteors. However, this has never slowed the planet down. Science has yet to explain why this unstoppable and unspinning behemoth refuses to break apart. A small research facility has been attached to the area of least destruction. To their surprise they found a measure of flora (mainly fungal based) and odd forms of fauna living in there. The investigation into why this planet exists is still ongoing.
  * ?
  * ?
  * ?
  * ‘What in all the names of hell is that?’



 

 

Travos Station Gates:

  * Mhen’ga
  * Tarkus
  * Myrellion
  * Uveto
  * New Texas
  * Canadia Station
  * ?



HuffleGryph Station Gates:

  * Tarkus
  * Mhen’ga
  * Uveto
  * Gemini
  * ?



Oasis Gates:

  * Canadia Sation
  * New Texas



Chaser Gates:

  * Uveto?



 

 

 

**Plotz!!!-**

  * The big inning. Rescue team, hijack by pirates, team up and get off planet/Tarkus with aid of smuggler-trader captain. You know the drill.
  * Take off for HuffleGryph station to deliver supplies to (?), running into Annwn’s rivals along the way, and finally ending up at Tavros station with their travel debt paid. Only then do they hear the news that they are being hunted by the JAF under suspicion of crimes. Their spacefaring days are not over yet!
  * Seeing their names on the most wanted list, the team decides it would be best to lay low for a while and try to contact their former comrades covertly. Annwn takes them up on their offer to stay longer and they go for yet another run, just as eventful as the last. Trade between Travos and HuffleGryph station. Get jumped by pirates at the gate, merchandise stolen by Serpent Slayers, (brothel?), and they fly out all the merrier. (sx?- Poe A peeps, Gryvain takes offense at Ylla’s wings <fucking ensues>, team ‘relaxes in brothel <curtesy of client?>) (Lylith thinks about more mods?) -RUN FOR A PERSON’S RARE COMIC/MOVIE COLLECTION? (Ryna Gulothun= Ovir-Raskvel hybrid sub <INTRO>)
  * After receiving a call to the Yamsire Yacht Club, the crew of the Void Piranha takes their first official job. Albiet with much begrudgement from certain parties (Black Void?) and a duel over possession of “goods” <Lylith> (Masters of Orion). Circling back around to run a shipment to Mhen’ga from Travos Station <Lylith gets mods?>, the Void Piranha and her crew being to seek out clues as to their exile. Knowledge about Lylith’s troubles in the jungle become known and they come across slavers (who?) grabbing up locals to sell to black market buyers (companies interested in biological applications, dance clubs looking for free bodies, or a collector looking for pets). They see many sights, collect mangos for a buyer, and pick up (mysterious egg) along the way (tentacle surprise for one of the crew later). (sx?- battle several Zil and Lylith teaches the crew in the ways of the jungle, meet up with ‘Dryad’ <deer taur random show up>, mysterious egg <possible: Naleen, Kerokoras is not likely, random Kaithrit weapons dealer, Venus Pitcher plant girl leading to Volk question/intro, Vanae are not likely, Membrane?>) ((Iralha Zict (Gold Myr-Zil herm hybrid w/ wings <Sierva for reference>)- Mercenary human named Hannah Ilrad crossed Annwn and the crew of the Void Piranha one too many times <INTRO WITH YAMSIRE YACHT CLUB>))
  * Uveto then Chaser then ? (Annwn slept with someone official to get Chaser resupply contract) 
    * (somewhere in two up or two down, Lylith pops Erricka’s cherry to ease her worry about new life/body (the cutter unknowingly takes the frog-girl’s virtinity, but find out later) (Lylith figures out how to change omni-suit color/pattern settings + gets lighting duster)
    * Urteba ‘Uru’ Meak (Milodan hybrid, given Nuki Cookies and Nutbutter to be more Kui-Tan and turned hermaphrodite)- Urun the fertility priestess INTRO



 

 

 

 

_Other Races_ (invented by yours truly)

**Planet Argo (Andreas System)** :

**_Kahji or Kagus_** -

Name (singular & plural)- Kahji (hermaphrodite or female) or Kagus (male)

Sexes- male, female, hermaphrodite split evenly.

Height- 7-8 feet tall

Weight- ~100-150 lbs. average.

Skin/Scales- Able to breath in almost any environment, their bodies produce dark smoke-like mist, different color shade and aura for each individual, that shrouds them and makes them appear larger than they actually are. It may be a hypnotic illusion, but these mist-auras seem to create swirling or archaic patterns. Beneath the naturally produced mist one feels an almost scaled hide, not too rough or smooth. A texture almost like smoothed gravel laced together in swirling patterned runes over straining muscle.

Hair- Thick, spikey quills serve as hair from their scalp though in some cases it stretches down to their upper back, growing shorter as it goes. However, this is underneath a fine layer of mist that makes discerning such things all but impossible.

Eyes- Eyes of the Kagus are all black but not inherently pupil only. A ring-like iris circles an indiscernible pupil. They do not glow per se but rather glint or glitter like gemstones in a particular light. Not wholly subterranean, the Kagus abhor light and tend to stay in dark/shaded places. Artificial light does not bother them as much but they complain of a constant migraine if around it too long.

Ears- Their ears and tail resemble those of the Kaithrit or Asaur but are too shrouded in smoky mist to tell.

Tails- Tail resemble those of the Kaithrit or Asaur but are too shrouded in smoky mist to tell. Their long tails are actually quite strong and dexterous serving well as a fifth appendage.

Feet and Legs: Anamalistic digitigrade of the canine type

Life Expectancy/Average Lifespan- Around 300 to 500 years

Appearance- A strange race of beings that survive on a gas giant in the Andreas system. They have tall, lean bodies ripped with muscle and sinew centered around hardy but lightweight skeletal system. Surprisingly swift, agile, and flexible for a race of their size but they lack the brute strength one might often see. Each sense they possess is heightened beyond most other sentient races. Able to breath in almost any environment, their bodies produce dark smoke-like mist, different color shade and aura for each individual, that shrouds them and makes them appear larger than they actually are. It may be a hypnotic illusion, but these mist-auras seem to create swirling or archaic patterns. Eyes of the Kagus are all black but not inherently pupil only. A ring-like iris circles an indiscernible pupil. They do not glow per se but rather glint or glitter like gemstones in a particular light. Not wholly subterranean, the Kagus abhor light and tend to stay in dark/shaded places. Artificial light does not bother them as much but they complain of a constant migraine if around it too long. Thick, spikey quills serve as hair from their scalp though in some cases it stretches down to their upper back, growing shorter as it goes. They have an animalistic look with digitigrade legs, retractable shar-clawed hands, (and the vaguest impression of a muzzle). Their ears and tail resemble those of the Kaithrit or Asaur but are too shrouded in smoky mist to tell. (Their long tails are actually quite strong and dexterous serving well as a fifth appendage). Beneath the naturally produced mist one feels an almost scaled hide, not too rough or smooth. A texture almost like smoothed gravel laced together in swirling patterned runes over straining muscle. All Kagus are born hermaphrodite and upon reaching physical maturity (~20-30 years) their body naturally adapts to their preferred/mental-identity gender (male, female, or hermaphrodite). Hermaphrodites will naturally have two breasts with inverted nipples, an odd racial trait. On males, these shrink and disappear almost entirely leaving only hard pectoral muscles. Females grow two additional rows that expand with milk after giving birth. Herms that are impregnated do not grow more but are otherwise pregnancy is much the same as in females. Kagus birth eggs but feed from the breast after hatching. The eggs are formed very oddly in the fact that they are first formed as semen and ovary meet, divide, then harden. Developing in the womb is important but the Kagus evolved so that their eggs are able to survive otherwise mortal blows. Even if the mother dies, the egg has a chance to slip from the body before being consumed and able to survive outside. However, this is a developed trait that is no longer necessary but ensures all eggs survive to birth.

Sexuality- All Kagus are born hermaphrodite and upon reaching physical maturity (~20-30 years) their body naturally adapts to their preferred/mental-identity gender (male, female, or hermaphrodite). Hermaphrodites will naturally have two breasts with inverted nipples, an odd racial trait. On males, these shrink and disappear almost entirely leaving only hard pectoral muscles. Females grow two additional rows that expand with milk after giving birth. Herms that are impregnated do not grow more but are otherwise pregnancy is much the same as in females. Kagus do not have a rut period like most animalistic races and have relatively average libidos. But because of their environment they evolved an ‘instant rut’ or an ‘activated state of heightened sexuality’. Activating when a willing female or hermaphrodite is (in a safe/secure/secluded environment with interested party) with one of the two opposing sexes. It does not impede mental capacity or have the same feral drive as other ruts but is carried out with the same veracity. A key to this is that both parties must be aroused and feel secure. This trait mainly served to increase the race’s chances of survival in their hostile world as breeding often tends to detract the prospective mates unaware of the surroundings. Definitely not something you want to happen when ever other species on the planet wants to eat you. ‘Instant rut’ has no visible indicators; sounds, touches/vibrations, smells, or smoke signals with their auras. And as Kagus do not exude pheromones in their rut is perhaps the stealthiest bang in the universe. (stuff about dicks).

Reproduction- Kagus birth eggs but feed from the breast after hatching. The eggs are formed very oddly in the fact that they are first formed as semen and ovary meet, divide, then harden. Developing in the womb is important but the Kagus evolved so that their eggs are able to survive otherwise mortal blows. Even if the mother dies, the egg has a chance to slip from the body before being consumed and able to survive outside. However, this is a developed trait that is no longer necessary but ensures all eggs survive to birth.

History, Culture, & Society- Mates form into pack-units even split between male, female, and hermaphrodite as pregnant herms are still able to perform at peak condition up to a few weeks (~168 hours) before birth. Modern packs are small and sometimes just split between two pairs of lovers/mates. Since long life spans (~300-500 years), long/low gestation (1 in 200 matings) and maturity rates (over 30 years), and advanced society negating predators; children are few and the population remains relatively low. However, if the threated or a disaster strikes packs will go into instant rut. Gestation increases. Replacement of the population can be completed by a single couple within four to five months.

Technology- Their society, however, is one of the most advanced using their own natural abilities and years of trial and error they were able to grow as well as utilize crystals. Everything from communication to transportation. To say their society rivals that of most confederate powers in modern times is no boasting matter. Despite appearances that they do not travel through space, the Kagus are apace with everything the UGC can yield.

Other Notes-

**_Tykus_** \- Hermaphrodite beasts the size of islands. They roam the landscape in solitude and only mate with one another on rare occasion which thankfully makes their numbers few. Capable of taking nutrients from the air with gills protected by barnacle like scales or from their chlorophyllic ability to produce energy from sunlight. But Tykus are largely carnivores that eat things lesser than themselves, sometimes eating crippled members of their own kind. Even though they are slow, Tykus are extremely strong and more hardy than any known species in the galaxy. One might equivalate them to moving continents simply because there is little that can harm them.

**_Krakos-_** Almost as large as Tykus, these centipede-snakes are deadly, voracious, and canabalistic. Even mated ones have a chance to turn against one another should they see the opportunity.

**_Shkith-_** Mole-ish worm beings that can grow several hundred feet long. They hunt their underground territories with vibrations and sound as their guides. Massive carapace maws that are self-sharpening.

**_Ngleth-_** Eight-legged quilled raptors with excellent sight and smell. Extremely fast and the Kagus natural enemy. Or one of.

**_Rhy-Ky_** _-_ Manta Ray insectivores that inhabit lower caverns in swarms. They suck all liquids out of their prey before eating up every bit of the body like piranhas.

**_Grokz_** **-** Man-eating plants in the shape of boulders or random rocks. They either roll around after prey, shooting out tentacles and drawing them in to be digested, or stick around a single place to snatch whatever comes into their strike zone.

**_Kliks-_** Least harmful animals on the planet Argos. Small, crystalline moth-insects that serva as the scavengers and waste processors of the food pyramid. They travel in swarms anywhere from a few hundred to billions. Being around predators as deadly as those on Argos they developed a powerful self-defense mechanism. Forming together in clusters, they rub or vibrate their bodies in a certain way to produce unheard of levels of electricity. Records indicate that they reach capacities exceeding that of nuclear weapons.

**(flora)-** Vosmk is a moss like plant that grows in caverns on Argus. It is a natural (anti-birth?) herb that neutralizes the potency of semen. In primitive times it was used by the Kagus when mates went into a rut unintentionally or the place was unsafe to raise offspring.  Now used as a birth control supplitive that lasts two to three weeks maximum. The only known effect is that the Kagus mist aura turns an ashy grey color.

**Planet Chaser (Golgath System)** :

**_Txeth-_** Upon searching in some of the deeper caverns, a fungoid animal species was discovered and have led to further discoveries. Shapped much like terran sea slugs, they wave their bodies through the air for locomotion. How exactly they maintain flight is still being theorized. However, most important is the discovered fungi people and the slug-fungi relationship with them. At first they appear parasitic, latching onto parts of the fungi people’s bodies. But as time passes, their tendrils and flaps grow (each individually different) these become usable by the fungus person as if part of their own body (on lab tech said they might be two  divergences of the same species). These serve two purposes: mating displays of fabulous bioluminescence that put all comparisons to shame, and a personal early warning system for falling meteors. The tendrils are sensitive to movement and air vibrations as well as temperature variations. It has been noted that fungi people with them are able to move away from meteor strikes ten to twenty minutes before it occurs. They have not been witnessed to use these tendrils in mating but the possibility is still being considered.

**_Icth-_ **

Name (singular & plural)- Icth (ehkth)

Sexes- Hermaphrodite

Height- 4’5” to 8’5”

Weight- As the Icth age they get heavier. As egg pods they weigh only 20 lbs. Once they have sprouted, 50-70 lbs. Fully grown are anywhere from 150 to 200 lbs. What makes up this difference is unknown.

Skin/Scales- A bark-like structure of cells that are extremely hardy but have a smooth consistency. It is pliable to an extent but are more mailable when non-forceful contact is made. Face, chest, abdomen, groin, and inner-thigh area are smooth and pliable like uncooked dough. All other areas have a wrinkled or barky texture. They are tough beings able to withstand the harsh environment of Chaser. Both impact and energy-based attacks seem to leave them unfazed though alternate cold and hot extremes seem to weaken them. One was witnessed to be half-crushed beneath a meteor and, when its comrades rolled the heavy thing off, got on its own legs and walked with ease. Whether this is an exoskeleton like insects, a regular skeleton as in most humanoid species, or an odd combination of both is still being debated.

Hair- None. Icth do not have ‘hair’ as such but their heads are often capped like mushrooms that seem to serve the same ornamental purpose. At the same time, they also serve to release spores of various purposes.

Eyes- Strangely normal. The normal sockets are set like the ‘eyes’ of a tree and usually range within forest related spectrums. Orange, green, brown, and black are all seen but there are a wide set of varieties in other colors that have not fully been recorded. Sclera can be white, black, or an extension of the iris or even pupil color. However, most interesting is the way the iris behaves in light. It glitters in fractures like the cut sides of gemstones. A wonder to behold in any color. Whether this is due to the minerals they come from or some other factor is unknown.

Ears- None to be seen. Small slits in the sides of their heads have been noted but it is not observed that the Icth communicate verbally very often. Thus, auditory senses of these fungi people is considered poor.

Feet and Legs- While they do not have feet per se, they have trunk-like structures similar to an elephant’s feet. These have miniscule tendrils around the base that take temporary root with each step. If the Icth remains in one place these will slip further into the ground and provide stable footing. Observed individuals that remain in place indicate that there is a certain thought process in how they stand, crouch, or sit. Consideration is given to how they place themselves and it is suspected a cultural affect resulting from their biology.

Life Expectancy/Average Lifespan- Unknown as the observed society has only been monitored by the UGC for a short period. However, if certain translations are to be believed and physical characteristics indicate the Icth can live anywhere from 200 to 300 years if they are not crushed by a meteor before then. They do not ‘die’ in the same sense of the word as most cultures use. Their bodies become part of Chaser’s habitat but any spark of life they once had disappears.

Appearance- All of the fungoid people of Chaser bear noticeable body types and forms similar to (terrans) mushrooms as well as fungi around the systems. No conclusive theory to this. They are tall, short, squat, and thin in a range of varieties. Each has a cap like mushrooms that also vary. A bark-like structure of cells that are extremely hardy but have a smooth consistency form their skin. It is pliable to an extent but are more mailable when non-forceful contact is made. Face, chest, abdomen, groin, and inner-thigh area are smooth and have a dough-like feel. All other areas have a wrinkled or barky texture. They are tough beings able to withstand the harsh environment of Chaser. Both impact and energy-based attacks seem to leave them unfazed though alternate cold and hot extremes seem to weaken them. One was witnessed to be half-crushed beneath a meteor and, when its comrades rolled the heavy thing off, got on its own legs and walked with ease. Whether this is an exoskeleton like insects, a regular skeleton as in most humanoid species, or an odd combination of both is still being debated. No ears besides slits on the sides of their heads and poor auditory perception. Their whole bodies are distinctly feminine in shape. Wide hips leading to trunk-like legs, thin waists, budding chests, slender shoulders and necks to a womanly face. A ridge with silted nostrils takes place of a nose above thin-lipped mouths. Most Icth have modest breasts in the A to B-cup range that give them a tomboyish look. Some have larger proportions and others smaller ranging into flat-chested area. All have vertical slit areas that cover inverted nipples. These become exposed when aroused and release a pink or blueish nectar with high nutritional qualities. Each exhibit hermaphrodite traits in their biology but again, forms are not always conforming. Each has a flower or mushroom-like pseudopod tentacle that serves as a reproductive organ that sprouts from a body-sheath. The true length seems flexible and leaf/attachment vary between individuals. Below this is a vaginal-opening and what is presumed to be an anus. Though somewhat slow moving, the fungi’s full speed is somewhere between a long-stride leap and a slow/lumbering jog. One lab assistant, a (other word for geek) on Terran fictional fantasy compared it to Ents. Whatever those are.

Sexuality- Because the race is entirely hermaphrodite, and they have not had a chance to encounter other races thus indicated, the Icth have a rather universal way of dealing with things. Sex is common and seems recreational as the population does not seem to be expanding rapidly as with most other species. Pairs have been noted to appear as if a married couple but groups of them have been seen in the midst of mating. Most positions are either standing or sitting with variety most other species might find uncomfortable. Kneeling is not entirely uncommon but is seen as a unperformable position by the penetrated party. Having releases spores and ‘greeted’ one another, Icth tentacle-phalli push inside the vigina-like opening. It squirms around, goes in and out, and works to stimulate the partner. A bulge/outline in the penetrated partner’s belly entertains both of them. Performance is something that is seen as vital. A stimulated partner will expose their breasts and nipples for the other. An unstimulated partner will remain closed and wait for the process to be over. The latter is uncommon in almost all adults and more commonly found among the young. Oral and anal, or what is presumed to be, sex is less common and seems to only happen between bonded couples or groups. They seem to function as an act of intimacy or reaffirmation to the mates of the group. These affairs can last hours or days depending on how long the mates wish to revel in their love. But they are hardly ever rough. Love making among the Icth is a slow, sensuous affair full of beautiful colors, rapturous scents, and intimate sounds. It only finishes when the consenting parties decide to stop and resume the duties of everyday life.

Reproduction- They reproduce with an injected form of spore liquid that is shot up into the womb like structure. It gestates or rather grows with the ancestral memory of its parents (fungus only) attained. If both parents are fungus then they will be drawn to lay a batch of egg-like pods that will sprout/grow trunks like mushrooms. These will eventually become their bodies and grow into adulthood stage in roughly twelve months (three hundred and sixty-four days to be precise) time. Fully growing into body can take anywhere from ten to twenty years, but intelligence and mental abilities do not seem to follow the same development. Instead mental advancement develops in the first half of their physical expansion. Mating is a somewhat showy but intimate affair that can take any place, public or private. Lovers release glowing aphrodisiac spores and stand close to one another for a few moments. Then they copulate using bioluminescent pseudopods, similar to flowering vines tipped with mushroom caps, into one another’s choice openings.

History, Culture, & Society- They evolved from base planet fungus and consider it “the mother”. A massive organism that spans the equivalent of two continents and most of the planet. It is hypothesized that after the fungus grew underground it evolved other forms to better care for itself and ward against dangers around it. Culture seems to be divided into tasks as they have no natural predators or threats save for the asteroid channel Chaser hurtles through. Some tend and harvest gardens. Others are look outs used to spot incoming meteors. Guardians seemed to be part of an odd warrior-cult within their culture but nothing is clear on this point.

Technology- A primitive race, Icth have no technology and need none. Their planet is already bombarded by asteroids. They have no natural predators and they do not die of disease. Whatever knowledge they have is directed to architecture, agriculture,

Other Notes- They are slightly telekinetic, and all seem to share an inherent telepathic empathy.

**(flora)-** (mother husk like shroom)

Tube-like sponges that act somewhat like fuck-lilies and release a nutrition into the soil that makes the surrounding area more fertile.

**_Tentacle pits-_** Sort of like the inside of a sea anemones but buried on chaser’s surface. In this way they share similarities to Venus Pitchers but lack intelligence. They have no obvious use other than serving as a miniature geyser and water/liquid storage.

Jack-o-lantern mushrooms that have spectacular luminescent colors. The local fungus people use them as part of a mating or re-mating ceremony. Ground into a liquidly paste, a little is applied to the skin to serve as markings. The rest is shared between mating pairs (though sometimes a whole group takes part in these rituals, groups stay together; a pair will never attract more and a group will not lose or gain any). The concoction, which is thought to include several other local substances, serves as an aphrodisiac and also activate the fungus people’s (natural?) bioluminescence (which is always a contrasting or complimenting color to the outer-applied markings). However, this mushroom is dangerous to other species. Intake it will arouse the person beyond any open or blackmarket drug known to date. It weakens one’s immune system and deprives a person of wit/clarity of mentality. Hallucinations have been recorded as vivid to the point of physical experience and empathy. This type grows around radioactive meteors and is considered off-limits.

**_Tumbercles-_** Barnacle-like clumps cultivated by fungi people but grow naturally. They serve as a basic supplement in diet and shares similar properties/aspects to tofu.

**_Spine-reeds_** \- Plants that serve as spice in the local diet and preparing them in different ways brings different flavor. It’s a hardy species and one can easily impale an appendage if not careful.

**_Eglow_** \- Odd, egg-like bulbs that are the delicacy of the local people. They cannot be cultivated and seem to spawn only when conditions are right, just like truffles. The veined outer membrane is like a squishy plastic while the insides are as the flesh of a fruit. The whole thing glows naturally and different colors seem to indicate different tastes. Most are eaten as soon as picked or rushed to the nearest group/abode to be shared. The eglow’s luminescence fades until the whole thing is a dull grey and loses all taste.

**Author's Note:**

> As side note, getting these exact changes with the characters to happen is impossible because the mods are, you guessed it, RANDOM!  
> Also, wish they had a mod to change tongue color.  
> One more thing. A lot of the text in first chapter is from the game and all the messy credit goes to the designers of said game. =)


End file.
